Shinobi of Hope
by airnaruto45
Summary: What happens when a certain blonde haired hyperactive knuckleheaded shinobi is chosen to be the shinobi world's beacon of hope by a lantern and a ring. Will his hope be strong enough to overcome the perils that await or will it be snuffed out? Naruto/Green Lantern X-over pairings BLNaruSSSaku I don't know I haven't decided yet.
1. Welcome to the Blue Corps

Shinobi of Hope

Disclaimer: This story consists of material owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, Geoff Johns, and DC comics the current right owners to Naruto and the Green Lantern respectively any material used in this story is owned by them not me.

It had been a few days since Team seven had returned from their mission in the Land of Waves; one that had gone from being a C-rank mission to an A-rank mission. One of the said ninja on this team was Naruto Uzumaki, considered by many in the village as a pariah and he knew why. He was the vessel of the nine tailed fox and had been since the day he was born, however unlike most jinchuriki who would usually cave under the stress of having so much anger directed at them for no reason, he kept his on the inside choosing to put up a goofy façade.

The mission in question revolved around a bridge builder named Tazuna from the Land of Waves who needed protection while he and he co-workers worked on building a bridge to help improve their economy and free it from a crime boss named Gato who had taxed the people of the wave to the point of poverty, however Naruto wasn't going to let that stand, even when the odds seemed stacked against him and his comrades, they came out on top. The people were so grateful to Team 7 that they named their new bridge the Great Naruto Bridge in honor of the hero who helped them reclaim their hope. Naruto however never really bragged about it but it made him wonder why couldn't the majority of the civilians in The Hidden Leaf couldn't see him in the same light as the people of the wave saw him, but he would never give up on his dream to become Hokage not only to gain the respect of the civilians and other ninja in the leaf but to protect them as well. Right now it was the middle of the night and he was sitting at his favorite thinking spot, the top of the Fourth Hokage's stone head. "The Chunin Exams are coming up in a week, I can hardly wait." He thought to himself, as he looked at the stars in the sky, however a few things bugged him and one of them was the dynamics of his team. "It's obvious that Sakura-chan thinks I'm a pest and Sasuke-teme believes I'm a moron so how can I change their opinions of me?" He asked himself in doubt until his eyes lit up with a fire that burned in the coldest depths beyond comprehension. "No I can't give up on my teammates, I believe we will kick major ass in the Chunin exams, I believe that I will become the Hokage, and I believe everything between Sakura, Sasuke and I will be well Believe it!"

Naruto shouted when suddenly something came shooting down from sky directly towards him, shocked he prepared to make a run for it until suddenly the object slowed down and stopped to reveal two items glowing a very deep and powerful shade of blue. "What the heck are these things?" Naruto asked himself as the light dimmed to reveal first a blue lantern that looked similar to a lantern that was used in coal mines; the other was a ring that had an intricately drawn design on the head. The design had a white circle with two lines at the top and bottom and two wing-like extensions on the side of the face making it look like some kind of bird. "Okay so what would a lantern and a ring be doing in deep space let alone come flying down towards me of all people?" Naruto asked himself when suddenly he heard voice speak to him.

"**Naruto Uzumaki…" **The voice said causing our hero to jump and slowly turn to the source of the voice. "Hello who called me?" He asked when he didn't get an answer he turned to head home only for the voice to call him again.

"**Naruto Uzumaki!" **It said causing Naruto to turn back around and look at the ring and the lantern. "Was that you ring?" He asked the weird piece of alien jewelry at least that's what he thought it was it's not everyday that a blue comet comes flying at you only to stop and reveal a lantern and a ring.

"**Yes young Earthling, Naruto Uzumaki of Space Sector 2814 you have the capacity for great hope and the ability to instill it in others, should you accept you will be enrolled into the Blue Lantern Corps." **The Ring said as Naruto looked at it skeptically.

"Okay now let's say I believe you…" Naruto started; "What kind of abilities will I obtain when I use you?" He asked the ring.

"**You will be able to drain the power of fear, calm those consumed by their rage, and repel those possessed by greed however remember this; while hope is the most powerful emotion in the spectrum , on it's own it is useless without the willpower needed to act on it and make it a reality, other wise you will be limited to the basics; Flight, protection from the vacuum of space, and projection of constructs of your mind's choice. However you can not use this ring under any circumstances to kill as hope is meant to strengthen not destroy" **It answered in all honesty, as Naruto thought over the pros and cons. On one hand he would be able to fight off or heal those affected by any of the negative emotions, fly, be able to project anything he wanted from the ring as long as he hoped for it, and it would be useful but on the other hand from what the ring told him unless he found someone with a massive reserve of willpower he wouldn't have much use for the ring outside of the basic functions. Finally after 10 minutes of thinking it over Naruto made his decision.

"I accept ring so what do I have to do?" The blond knucklehead asked, but he got his answer when the ring zipped around him and then slid itself on his left ring finger, and in an instant all of the knowledge about the ring and the importance of the blue light which would normally take three days to process into a beings head flashed through his mind with his curiosity fed Naruto made a fist and pointed the face of the ring into the lantern and when he did an oath as old as time itself that he never heard before but at the same time came out of his mouth almost as if he knew it by heart.

"_In fearful day, in raging night_

_With strong hearts full our souls ignite_

_When all seems lost in the war of light_

_Look to the stars for Hope burns bright!"_ He said as suddenly the blue light of the lantern enveloped him changing his orange jumpsuit into one of sapphire blue with the Blue lantern corps insignia on the front of his coat and the Konoha whirlpool on the back, a mask was on his face, and his headband carving had changed from a leaf to Blue Lantern sigil on it instead. "Wow cool, I think blue fits me a hell of a lot better than orange ever did." Naruto said as he took flight giving his new abilities a test drive. "YAHOO!" He screamed as he performed various aerial tricks in the sky after about 15 to 20 minutes he decided it was time to head back home but he also knew he had to keep this a secret from his teammates as much as he could. When he got home Naruto, got into his pajamas, brushed his teeth and went to bed with his lantern sitting on the table and the ring still on his finger. "I just know tomorrow will be great." He said to himself as he fell asleep into a peaceful and hopeful bliss.

**Well I'm back and if you're wondering why I chose to make Naruto a Blue Lantern instead of a Green one it's because giving him the Green is too predictable so I thought why not give him a ring he could have a little bit of trouble with if you understand what I'm saying. Personally if I put my real life self in Naruto's place I would either be a Red or an Indigo but I digress read and review folks.**


	2. Premonitions and Changes

Chapter 2: Changes and Premonitions

Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or the Green Lantern series.

_**Bold Italics = Flashback**_

Several days had passed since Naruto had obtained the blue ring and lantern, and things seemed to get better between him and his team. Naruto had been able to improve his hand-to-hand fighting, use of tactics, and control of his chakra to a certain extent while as a Blue Lantern he found out that he could use his chakra to temporarily charge his ring incase he couldn't get to his lantern to recharge it. While his relationship with Sasuke and I use the term relationship extremely loosely had improved to the extent that they weren't picking fights with each other during missions but still they would get on each others nerves, his relationship with Sakura as a teammate anyway, did seem to correct itself to an extent however there were a few times that Naruto just wished that Sakura would open her eyes and see how misplaced the love she had for Sasuke was and what happened today was one of those times.

"Sometimes I don't get you Naruto, why do you always have to pick a fight with Sasuke-kun when you know he's going to mop the floor with you?" The bubblegum haired kunoichi asked him. Naruto sighed and shook his head knowing it was the same thing over and over with Sakura in regards to her behavior towards him and Sasuke; Sakura would ask Sasuke out after a mission or training, Sasuke would leave her hanging, Naruto would try to lift her spirits up and then she would clobber him for it. Now one would ask why he didn't use his power ring to protect himself, well it was because of what happened earlier in the morning.

_**Flashback**_

_**Team seven was given their daily amounts of D-ranked missions from the 3rd Hokage, now normally this would send Naruto into a hissy fit but today for some odd reason Sarutobi could tell that something was on the boy's mind that he needed to discuss with the old man. "Hey old man could talk to you for a moment in private?" Naruto asked him. The third looked to Kakashi who as usual was reading his favorite hentai novel as the old kage looked at him for his approval.**_

"_**It's alright Lord Hokage I'm sure whatever Naruto has on his mind can't be that important." Kakashi said blissfully unaware of the look in his student's eyes as he, Sasuke, and Sakura walked out of the office. Once they left Sarutobi locked the door and placed a silencing jutsu throughout the room before returning to his desk and taking his seat. **_

_**"So Naruto what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" The third asked him, so reluctantly Naruto reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his power ring which caused Hiruzen's eyebrow to rise slightly before Naruto slipped the ring on his finger then Naruto reached into thin air with his eyes closed when suddenly a hole in the space-time continum appeared which caused the old kage's eyes to widen as Naruto pulled out the lantern, held his ring hand out towards the lantern's face and said the oath causing the room to flash a strong glow of blue. When it died down Sarutobi's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as Naruto stood or floated in front of him, on the surface, Naruto didn't seem to change physically except for the mask, the color of his jumpsuit, Naruto added a hood to his coat and the emblem on his headband had changed to the same thing on his ring's face, as soon as he saw the third just staring at him with his jaw gaped open like a fish out of water Naruto used his ring to conjure a bucket of water to snap the third out of his stupor. "I-I think it would be best if you explain to me where you got this." The third sputtered and then Naruto began to tell his tale of that night and what the lantern and ring had explained to him about the Blue Lantern corps and what he could do with his ring. **_

_**"So that's the basically it old man but my question is what should I do about my teammates?" Naruto said as he changed back to his normal appearance while the old man took a puff of his pipe as he thought it over. **_

"_**I suggest that you tell them eventually not just about this secret but your other secret as well Naruto, sooner or later Sakura and Sasuke will have to know about the fox." The third said causing Naruto to sub consciously touch his stomach. Naruto looked back at the third nodded his head and then left the office.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Naruto are you even listening to me?" Sakura asked snapping the jinchuriki out of his thoughts as he turned to Sakura who was staring at him with a confused and slightly annoyed look in her eye.

"I'm sorry Sakura what did you say?" He asked her causing a vein to bulge on her forehead.

"I asked why do you always pick a fight Sasuke-kun when you know he's going to mop the floor with you?" She asked him again. Breathing a heavy sigh Naruto responded with his own question.

"Sakura let me ask you something; why do you even like that bastard?" Naruto asked which resulted in Naruto getting his brain's scrambled courtesy of Sakura's fist.

"Don't you care call Sasuke-kun that you idiot!" Sakura screamed as Naruto got back on his feet even though he was still slightly dazed.

"Sakura please I need to know what is it you see in him?" Naruto asked her again Sakura looked at Naruto again who was giving her a serious look. Sakura sighed as she gave her answer; "Naruto how many times do I have to explain it, I love him because he's strong, smart, and talented he's just being shy around me and about half of the female population within our age group in the village." She replied mumbling the last part under her breath.

"Okay I get that but what is it about who he is as a person do you like about him ,is he kind, unselfish, loving, and so on?" Naruto asked her again, this was one question that caught Sakura a bit off guard because when she thought about; did Sasuke ever say that he liked her back? No he never did say that to her or any girl in the academy for that matter. However there was one time Sasuke did complement her that she could use in her defense. "Well there was that time before Kakashi took us on as his students on the bench outside the academy." Sakura replied which caused Naruto to sigh again, however this one seemed like a sigh of guilt which puzzled Sakura.

"Sakura I have a confession to make not one of love, it's about something else." He said causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow; "What is it?" Sakura said while curious on the outside her Inner self was getting ready to beat the crap out of him.

"_If it's something stupid like his undying love of ramen he's going to get his ass kicked CHA!" _Inner Sakura exclaimed as Naruto did the Transformation jutsu and in a cloud of smoke in Naruto's place stood Sasuke which threw Sakura for a loop but the big reveal was just around the corner.

"Sakura did he say something like; your forehead is so charming it makes me want to kiss it?" Naruto asked as when he got to the line his changed his voice from his own to Sasuke's that when he changed back to himself he saw Sakura shaking her fists in pent-up rage. "I'm sorry that I tricked you like that Sakura but there was no other way you were going to talk to me back then, I had no choice." He defended himself but it still wasn't enough to stop Sakura from punching him in the face.

"YOU IDIOT HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH MY FEELINGS LIKE THAT!" Sakura screamed as she chased after Naruto who was running for his life when the Konohamaru corps came passing by and saw what was going on.

"Hey boss what did you do to get that huge forehead banshee mad at you this time?" Konohamaru asked which got Sakura's attention turned from Naruto to Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi.

"What did you say?" She roared at the trio as she chased after them with Naruto now behind her trying to stop her from killing the third's grandson and his friends until he heard Konohamaru cry out in fear.

"HELP!" The third's grandson screamed as he was held up in the air by a Sand Genin dressed in all black with face paint on him with a huge wrapped load on his back. While behind him stood a kunoichi with four blonde pig tails and a huge fan strapped to her back. "Kankuro put him down before he shows up." Temari said warning and pleading with her younger brother at the same time.

"Relax Temari I'm just going to have a little fun with this runt." Kankuro replied

"Hey you heard the girl put him down you creep!" Naruto demanded as he ran arrived on the scene while Temari both scowled in anger and sighed in relief. The latter because at least someone agreed with her and the former for being called a girl instead of a woman.

"Really why should I?" the boy asked him still holding Konohamaru by the scruff of his shirt before Naruto ran at him jammed his fist into the larger boys chest causing him to drop Konohamaru and Konohamaru to run back towards Udon and Moegi.

"That's why if you do something like that to my friends again I'll make sure you spend some time in jail. One other thing tell your friend to come out of the tree." Naruto said as suddenly a red haired boy with baggy eyes that made him look like a raccoon, wearing brown clothing, with a gourd strapped to his back appeared out of the tree scaring the other two sand ninja.

"Kankuro you disgrace our village with your actions." The red head said emotionlessly.

"Oh hi Gaara listen it's not what it looks like I was just joking with the kid…." Kankuro said before he was cut off by his little brother.

"Shut up or I'll gut you like a fish." Gaara said with that same cold stare in his eyes as he turned around and faced Naruto and Sakura. "I apologize for my brother's stupidity." Gaara said as Sasuke came down from the same tree that Gaara was hiding in.

"Hold it. Why are three ninja from Sunagakure even in Konohagakure anyway?" Sasuke asked as he came down from the tree branches he was hiding in asking his question in an interrogating voice which was explained by Temari as she revealed their passports and explained that they were here to take part in the Chunin exams as they turned to leave Naruto stopped them; "Hold it you with the gourd on your back. We never got your name so why don't you tell us who your are?" Naruto said to the red head.

"I am Gaara of the Desert; I'm curious as to who the two of you are?" He said pointing to Sasuke and Naruto. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki you better remember it." Naruto said with his usual bravado while Sasuke gave his arrogant smirk. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said as Gaara simply turned his head; "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha huh, well in that case I look forward to facing you both in the exams." He said coldly as he and his siblings left, as soon as they did Sakura went up to Naruto. "Naruto what you did back their was very stupid but very brave as well." She said.

"Thanks Sakura-chan that means a lot to me and about what I did earlier I'm sorry." He said with the utmost sincerity in his voice.

"Wow that was so cool boss!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he and his buddies ran up to Naruto in admiration. Naruto turned to the trio with a smile on his face before he turned to his view towards Sasuke. "So Sasuke how are you coming along with your training?" He asked the avenger.

"I coming along just fine which is more than I can say for you loser." Sasuke said with that same arrogant smirk on his face before he turned and left. Naruto then turned around hoping to find Sakura behind him but instead she ran off after Sasuke hoping to finally get a yes for an answer to the obvious date question which caused Naruto to sigh. "She just asking for me to prove her right isn't she?" He asked himself as he left and headed to one of the training grounds to practice more with his power ring but before doing so he used the Shadow Clone jutsu to create a clone of himself in his normal attire and have it check on Sakura.

Meanwhile Sasuke was on his way home but every once in a while he would turn around and notice Sakura was still following him however instead of that lovesick puppy look in her eyes she got whenever she was around him, this time he saw a more conflicted and curious look in her jade orbs. "What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a very irritated tone of voice as he turned to face her.

"Sasuke I want to know something, what do you really think of me not as a teammate but as a person?" She asked him with a small flicker of hope in her eyes that Naruto was wrong about who Sasuke was as a person, however Sasuke just had to prove Naruto right.

"You want to know what I think about you as a person?" Sasuke asked with a glare on his face which scared Sakura as she nodded. "Listen carefully because this is the last time I'll tell you." He said to her as he decided now would be a good time to get one pest out of many off his back. "I'll be blunt Sakura, to me you're my teammate but that's it nothing more and nothing less. I don't like you in the way you like me, that is only a dream of who and what you believe me to be not who or what I really am, maybe if you decided to train more often instead of sprucing yourself up like a show dog then maybe I would consider but now our relationship in my eyes is professional only get it?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Sakura whose eyes threatened to burst at the seams with tears.

"Yes Sasuke I got it loud and clear." Sakura said with a pained look on her face. "Good now if you'll excuse me I'm going home to train for the exams." Sasuke said as he headed towards his family's compound all the while ignoring Sakura as she let the tears fall from her eyes before she took off in the opposite direction.

Heartbroken and stricken with grief in her heart Sakura soon ran into the clone Naruto had sent to check on her. "Sakura-chan are you okay?" he asked her.

Looking in front of her, she saw Naruto standing there with a concerned look in his eye. "I'm fine Naruto." She said but even a clone of Naruto would know she was lying. "Sakura please don't try to lie to me." The clone said with a serious tone in his voice. "What happened?" He asked again and this time she explained what happened between her and Sasuke all the while she cried her eyes out in his coat staining it with her tears. Once Sakura had calmed herself down, the clone then walked her back to her house and said his goodbyes to his teammate. The clone then turned around the corner and popped out of existence and the information then uploaded itself into Naruto's brain, sighing in disappointment at how Sasuke had talked to their teammate he decided that he was going to give the Uchiha brat a piece of his mind. "Sasuke why would you say that to her?" He asked himself as he went home, had a cup of instant ramen, took a long hot bath, brushed his teeth, put his pajamas on and went to bed. "Well tomorrow the exams begin but I can't help but feel that something's bound to go wrong, but whatever it is I'll beat who or whatever comes at me. I believe all will be well in the end." Naruto thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep, unaware that in the confines of deep space something was heading towards his village or rather three or four items; they were rings and lanterns each of differing colors all of which were looking for a new master to wield them.

**Okay I'm going to stop the chapter here. Next time the exams kick off with the first exam and we get to meet the rest of the rookies and Genin participating in exams how will it go down? What of the new rings and lanterns who will they choose, and to which corps does each ring belong to? Find out next time until then read and review.**


	3. The Chunin Exams Begin

Chapter 3: The Chunin Exams Begin.

Disclaimer: I own none of the material involved in this story as they belong to their respective creators.

PSA: To all those who have favorite and/or are following this story I ask you to please send this story some reviews.

_**Flashbacks**_

**Demon talking**

_Emotional embodiment talking_

The day of the Chunin Exams had arrived and Naruto was ready to take them on. On his way to the academy he ran into Sasuke and Sakura who were waiting for him. However Naruto could see that from Sakura's interactions with Sasuke that she was a bit more unwilling to talk to the Uchiha. "You guys ready for this?" Naruto asked his teammates, while Sasuke gave an arrogant smirk and a humph Sakura just nodded her head and so they went inside and headed up the next floor where they saw a group of Genin trying to get through a door that was labeled 301 however two of the Genin one wearing a ridiculous green leotard with orange leg warmers with a black soup bowl hair cut and huge bushy eyebrows and a girl with brown hair tied back into two panda ear shaped buns with wearing a pink sleeveless blouse and blue pants but they kept getting pushed back by two older Genin however Sasuke being the arrogant and smug jerk he is was about to spoil the whole thing by revealing the truth but Naruto just elbowed him in the side. "Don't even think about it Sasuke." He said as he walked passed them telling Sakura and Sasuke to follow his lead, however his actions caught the attention of a young man with long brown hair and pail eyes wearing a tan shirt and black shorts.

"Tenten, Lee come on let's go." He said to his comrades who were a bit confused but then again this was Neji Hyugaa who was the top rookie of the year the preceding year however, Lee just stopped for a moment causing Tenten to look back at him.

"Lee are you coming or not?" She asked him.

"You can go on ahead Tenten I just want to check something first." Lee replied as his gaze was focused on team 7.

"Okay, but just don't take too long alright." Tenten said as she went on ahead.

Meanwhile Lee approached team 7 with a determined look in his eyes which caught Naruto's attention. "Hey you, are you Sasuke Uchiha this year's top rookie?" Lee asked his eyes focused on Sasuke.

"Yes I am so what's it to you?" Sasuke answered with a scowl on his face.

"I wish to fight you right and now to test my skills." Lee answered.

"Are you sure about that kid? You're way out of my league." Sasuke said and boasted which Naruto shook his head at.

"Oh great here we go again, Sasuke would it kill you for once to keep your mouth shut?" Naruto thought to himself before Lee turned his attention to Sakura with a twinkle in his eye that scared her.

"Also I would like to ask this youthful maiden, your name is Sakura correct?" He asked the bubblegum haired girl who nodded nervously. "Please will you be my girlfriend? I swear to you that I will protect you with my life." He asked and then declared however, just by looking at the boy.

Sakura was scared half to death at the prospect of being Lee's girlfriend and imagined herself wearing that hideous leotard and those leg warmers, by this point Inner Sakura had taken over Sakura and screamed; "NO WAY WHY IS IT THAT I ALWAYS ATTRACT THE FREAKS WHY?" She screamed causing Lee to sulk. Naruto just gave an exasperated sigh, walked over to Lee and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Lee there are plenty of other fish in the sea so to speak." He told the mini Bruce Lee clone which did lighten Lee up a bit as he got set to spar with Sasuke. Naruto remained on the balcony to watch the fight while Sakura remained on the ground floor to root Sasuke on, however even with his Sharingan blazing Sasuke couldn't seem to keep up with Lee let alone hit him, unlike normal ninja who could use chakra to utilize Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, Lee was incapable of this so to compensate he focused his training solely on Taijutsu straight forward hand-to-hand combat but on an extreme level. The fight was less of a spar and more of a massacre of an ego if you were watching this from Naruto's perspective and just as Lee was about to finish it off as his bandages unwound themselves that's when Naruto saw it on Lee's right ring finger there was a green ring with a simple lantern design on the face. "Bushy brows is a Green Lantern but how?" He asked himself back to the fight suddenly a pinwheel caught Lee's tape and pinned it to the wall.

"I think I'm in trouble." Lee thought to himself as he got down on his hands and knees in a begging position.

"Lee you know that using that jutsu is forbidden." Said of all things a red skinned giant tortoise which caused Naruto to sweat drop.

"He's talking to a tortoise…." He said to himself, before thinking it over. "Is it possible for a tortoise to become a sensei?" He asked himself before jumping back down and approaching Sakura who had caught Sasuke after Lee had dropped him. "Hey Sakura he's talking to a tortoise right?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yeah of course he is why?" Sakura asked him.

"Well I was wondering if it was possible for a tortoise to become a sensei." Naruto replied as Sasuke was slowly getting back on his feet.

"How should I know if a tortoise can become a sensei?" Sakura asked back with exasperation in her voice. Meanwhile back with Lee and the tortoise.

"Prepare for your punishment Lee cause here's Gai Sensei!" The tortoise said as suddenly with a bang and smoke coming out of the shell of the reptile was a man that could pass itself as an older clone of Lee or his father that the resemblance was scary. The only difference was the Jounin vest that the older man wore but everything else was the same as Lee.

"How's everyone doing today hope you're all full of youth and vigor?" The strange man asked as team 7 just gawked, screamed and huddled closer together out of fear at the sight of this fashion crime excuse of a human being.

"WHOA LOOK AT HIS EYEBROWS! HE'S GOT THE BIGGEST ONES YET THEY'RE ALMOST ALIVE!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Guy turned his attention to Squad Seven which got our trio nervous; "Oh no he's coming right for us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So you're Kakashi's squad am I right?" Guys asked

"You know sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Do I know Kakashi?" Guy laughed, "You might say he and I are eternal rivals. Gai boasted before team 7 looked at each other with uninterested and confused glances.

"Did Kakashi-sensei ever say anything about having an eternal rival guys?" Naruto asked his teammates.

"I don't think so." Sasuke replied

"If he had one it's not one that I know of." Sakura answered causing Gai to face vault.

"Damn you and your cool behavior Kakashi!" He screamed to the heavens before turning his attention back to the trio. "Yes he and I have been eternal rivals since we were your age; in fact I'm actually stronger and faster than Kakashi." Gai said giving the team his good guy look thumbs up and sparkling teeth and all.

"Are you serious?" Sakura gasped.

"No way that's true." Naruto said.

"That's impossible." Sasuke said

"Do not underestimate Guy-sensei he is the best." Lee started as Guy turned to his student with tears.

"Lee don't try to defend me like that I can handle myself." Gai said as tears started to pour from his eyes.

"Yes Gai-Sensei!" Lee said as the background changed to a high cliff overlooking the see during sunset.

"LEE!" Gai cried.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee returned.

"LEE!" Gai cried.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee returned again and it went on back and forth all while team seven was watching with nauseated looks on their faces.

"That is just wrong." All three Genin thought in unison as they moved on with Lee following right behind them however Naruto stayed behind for a minute or two and caught up with Lee.

"Hey bushy brow can I talk to you for a moment in private?" Naruto asked him.

"Of course my youthful comrade but would you mind telling me who you are first?" Lee asked.

"Sure I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage one of these days believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well I will admit your passion and youthful drive towards your goal are commendable but what is it you wanted to ask me Naruto?" Lee asked before Naruto unwound the tape on Lee's right hand revealing the Green ring.

"How and where did you get that?" Naruto asked which shocked Lee who then came to his own conclusion about Naruto.

"You have a ring as well don't you?" He asked to which Naruto nodded and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his own ring.

"So you're a lantern as well I take it." Lee asked to which Naruto nodded and explained that unlike Lee who was a green lantern, Naruto himself was a blue lantern then he asked how Lee came across his ring.

_**Flashback last night**_

_**Lee was training in the traditional ridiculous and over the top style he and Gai had been known for over the years at the moment he was doing 3000 push up with one finger. "2996, 2997, 2998, 2999, 3000." He counted off before flipping back up on to his feet. "Well I think that was good enough for tonight I might as well head home and get some sleep." He said before letting out a yawn but as he walked away from his favorite training spot he spotted something coming right at him to his surprise it was an odd-looking green energy bubble that encircled him and flew him towards where ever it originated fromwith Lee screaming inside the bubble before finally he saw where the light had taken him. Lee saw that he was now at the rim a large crater, looking down inside the crater he spotted something in there and decided to investigate. When he entered the hole he found a peculiar sight. "What's this a space ship that's impossible!" He said to himself as he saw a being who looked like a human the only thing that would remotely sugesst that he was an alien was the fact that his head had a reddish hue to it. "Hang on friend I'll get you out of there." He told the dying alien as he kicked open a hole big enough for him and the alien to crawl out of the ship. "Don't worry my friend I'll get you to the hospital as fast as I can..." Lee said before the alien cut him off.**_

_**"No it's too late for me..." The alien said causing Lee to jump in shock.**_

_**"You speak Japanese?" Lee asked him.**_

_**"No the ring serves as a universal translator." The alien said as he continued to slip closer and closer to death. "My name is Abin Sur, please tell me your name." He asked the young ninja.**_

_**"It is Rock Lee of Konohagakure." Lee said with a tear or two coming out of his eyes.**_

_**"The ring chose you, take it...it is a great responsibility." Abin said as he dropped an emerald colored ring with a simple lantern design on the face in Lee's hand. **_

_**"What am I supposed to do with it?" Lee asked in confusion before Abin Sur pointed towards his ship.**_

_**"Place the ring in the lantern...speak the oath...and remember to use them to...protect... this world." Abin said as he breathed his last. Lee decided that whatever happened Abin had to involved some type of fight so he thought about giving the alien a proper burial but decided to reach into the ship and pull the simple looking jade lantern out of it first, climbing back down into the crater Lee re-entered the ship through the same hole he created the first time, grabbed the lantern, and then climbed out of the crater to prepare Abin Sur's body for burial. **_

_**"Okay now where am I going to find a spade?" Lee asked him when suddenly the ring slipped itself on to his right ring finger and formed a spade as if to comply to it's new owners request. Lee looked down and spotted the spade resting at his feet. "Well that was rather convinient." Lee said to himself as after about another hour he dug the hole he would use for Abin's grave, then carefully placed the alien's body in the ground, before climbing back out himself and then filling the hole with the dirt he had dug up. His task completed Lee grabbed the lantern and headed home.**_

_**When Lee returned home the first thing he did was have a nice hot shower and put on his long black sleeping pants and a green tank top before he picked up the lantern and stared at it curiously. "**__**What oath was he talking about?" Lee asked himself in his head since Abin never told him what the oath was before his death shrugging it off, he placed the lantern on the table, sat down and decided to give it a shot extending his ring hand towards the face of the lantern. "I Rock Lee do here by solemnly swear to pledge my allegiance to a lantern that I was given by a dying purple alien in spaceship in a crater in the middle of the woods." He said but nothing happened so he tried something else. "I'm in the springtime of youth." He said but that didn't work either, so he tried another line; "To infinity and beyond." He said before he started to get a little fed up with the lantern as he tried again; "By the power of Greyskull." He said again before finally snapping at the lantern now normally Lee was a very friendly guy but if you got him mad and he would kick your ass. "What the hell, if you could fly me several hundred miles to the middle of a forest then you could at least have decency to tell what is the oath exactly?" He asked it unaware that in his anger his ring brushed the top of the lantern causing it to activate with a burst of energy that sent Lee back towards the sofa. "What the..." Lee asked before he made eye contact with the glowing lantern. **_

"_**In brightest day, in blackest night**_

_**No evil shall escape my sight**_

_**Let those who worship evil's might**_

_**Beware my power Green Lantern's light." He said rather slowly before the suit of the Green Lantern Corps began to manifest around his body.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"That's about it, however Naruto, I don't want anyone else to know about this alright?" Lee asked him, Naruto smiled and held his thumb up. "Of course Lee I'd never tell anyone about your identity if you do the same for me." Naruto said as Lee returned the thumbs up. "You can count on me Naruto to keep your secret safe." Lee said as they ran back to catch up with their respective teammates.

Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to console Sasuke after Lee had roughed him up in their sparring match. "You okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I'm fine in fact I'm excited." Sasuke replied as they reached the third floor with a deep breath they opened the doors.

"Well guys this is it." Naruto said as he pushed the doors open to find various Genin of different ages, villages and so forth, Naruto whistled at the sheer number of candidates. "Wow I didn't think there would be so many taking the exams this year." He said to his teammates when suddenly a purple and blonde blur came racing toward them and grabbed Sasuke from behind revealing it to be their former classmate Ino Yamanaka.

"Sasuke!" They turned to see Ino Yamanaka Sakura's supposed rival for Sasuke's love clinging to Sasuke, "I've been wondering when you'd show up." She said before Sakura exasperated by Ino's behavior approached them.

"Ino let him go!" Sakura said without much of a fire to protect him which caught Ino slightly off guard.

"Oh miss forehead they let you here to?" Ino asked making Sakura angrier until the bleach blonde looked and spotted Naruto. "Oh hello Naruto I see you haven't changed a bit." She said snobbishly.

"Actually Ino I have changed for the better, however unlike you I've changed on the inside not the outside." Naruto rebuked shocking the bleach blonde girl when another voice spoke up.

"So you're all here too? This is going to be such a drag." Said another classmate and one of Ino's teammates Shikamaru Nara who was standing along side his best friend Choji Akimichi who was munching away at his standard issue bag of potato chips.

"Shikamaru your complaining knows no bound." Naruto replied.

"Well look at this," A voice said belonging to Kiba Inuzuka the cocky dog boy with his team of Shino Aburame the bug user, Hinata Hyugaa the heiress to her clan, and his faithful canine companion Akamaru sitting on his head. "Looks like the gangs back together again." He said

"Hi N-Naruto." Hinata greeted.

"Well hello to you to Hinata. " Naruto smiled making her blush.

Kiba frowned some more until a new voice called, "Hey you guys."

All nine kids turned around and saw a Konoha Genin walk towards them. He was wearing a pair of glasses, with a grey shirt underneath a purple no sleeved shirt, and purple pants. He also wore grey fingerless gloves and Shinobi sandals. He ran a hand through his silver hair as he smiled at them.

"You guys are all rookie Genin, right? Kids fresh out of the academy?" the Genin asked.

"Yes what's it to you?" Sasuke asked.

"I take that as a yes. Take it from someone who has taken this test a few times. Stop drawing attention to yourselves so much, especially if you want to live." The Genin explained.

"Good advice, but who exactly are you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh sorry, my name's Kabuto Yakushi. And like I said I've taken this a few times, actually would be my seventh time, so I've been taking it for three years so far." He said.

"Three years, I guess it's true about the Chunin Exams being difficult." Sakura said.

"Just what I didn't need to hear." Shikamaru sighed.

"Tell you what, how about I give you guys some tips with these, my ninja info cards." Kabuto said pulling out a deck of cards.

"What're ninja info cards?" Ino asked.

"Basically, they're cards that I channel chakra into, which then display information depending on what it is I want to see. I have over 200 cards containing info I've obtained over the last few years." Kabuto explained.

"Kabuto, can your cards show info on each individual applicant?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh? Do you have interest in a certain applicant? While it's far from complete, I do have cards that pertain at least some basic information on the Genin from this year's set of applicants, even you guys for that matter." Kabuto explained while Naruto squinted but knew there was no way this guy could know about him and Lee belonging to a pair of intergalactic peacekeeping forces.

"Give me what you know about Rock Lee from Konoha." Sasuke requested.

"And while you're at it give me what you got on Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto added.

"You know their names and villages? That makes it too easy," Kabuto took two cards from his deck and laid the first one down putting chakra into it exposing status on Lee, "First up is Rock Lee. He is one year older than all of you. His squad Leader is Might Guy, along side of his teammates Neji Hyuga and Tenten. He has completed 20 D-Ranked missions and 11 C-Ranks. His Taijutsu skills are amazing, and have improved drastically over this past year, however his other methods are very shaky. He was a standout among last year's rookies; however he didn't apply for the Chunin Exams until this year, meaning he's a first timer like the rest of you." Kabuto said.

Kabuto took another card doing the same thing revealing status on Gaara, "Ok now for Sabaku no Gaara. Mission experience 8 C-Ranks, and 1 B-Rank. Though there's not much information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land originally, but there is this… He survived every mission without getting a single scratch on him."

This provoked shocks out of the Genin while Naruto squinted across the room spotting Gaara in the crowd of candidates along side his team.

While in the crowd of Genin, the three Genin wearing headbands with musical notes on them were watching the Leaf Genin talk. The first of which was a girl who had long, black hair, wore a yellow sleeveless shirt, grey camouflage pants and a scarf, and black Shinobi sandals and armbands. Next was a strange looking man that had most of his face wrapped completely in bandages, except for his eyes, he wore a long grey jacket that had sleeves, which covered his arms. He had a large, fuzzy object on his back, and was constantly hunched over. The final member had spiky black hair, wore a grey camouflage scarf and pants like the girl's, and a yellow shirt with the kanji for death written on it three times.

"Shall we?" the spiky haired boy asked.

"Let's go." the bandaged one said.

The three Genin suddenly dashed forward and launched an attack at Kabuto. The one with spiky hair attacked high, throwing some kunai. Kabuto barely managed to jump out of the way coming face to face with the Genin with bandages on his face. He dashed forward with his arm extended and took a swing at Kabuto that he managed to duck back to avoid. However, when he returned upright, his glasses suddenly shattered.

"He managed to dodge that! How did his glasses break?" Kiba asked.

"Must've come closer than it looked…" Shikamaru said.

Kabuto looked at his glasses, and then suddenly dropped them to the floor. He fell to his knees, shaking violently and then he began to vomit. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura cringed at the sight, and the others stared on in with widened eyes.

Naruto turned to them frowning, "What was that all about?"

"Just checking out some of the competition. You know, you're pretty sad for someone who's taken this test for two years now." the female of the group said to Kabuto.

"Tell me about it… If this is the competition this year, then you better add this to your cards. All three of us Genin from Hidden Sound Village are going to make Chunin this year." the spiky haired Genin declared.

"Smart asses." Naruto frowned.

Suddenly, a large cloud of smoke erupted in the front of the room. As it cleared, a large man appeared in front of a group of Chunin. He was wearing a large black trench coat, a pair of black gloves and black boots. He wore a grey button up shirt, grey slacks, and a headband combined with a bandana tied on his head. His most standout feature, were the large scars on his face.

"Everyone shut up, now! You three from Sound! Knock it off or you'll be thrown out of this building faster than you can blink, got that?" the large man asked.

"My apologies. It's our first exam, and we just got a little carried away." the bandaged member of the squad said.

"Is that so… In that case let me set a ground rule or two for you and any other hotshots thinking they can just do whatever the hell they feel like. From now on all forms of fighting are forbidden, unless the examining officer says otherwise. Even then, anything that directly threatens the life of another applicant is still strictly forbidden. Anyone who breaks this rule is out of here. Any questions?" the large man asked. No one said anything, which he assumed allowed him the right to move on, "Alright then my name is Ibiki Morino, and I will be your first proctor. We'll now begin the first examination. Everyone line up here at the desk and turn in your application. We'll then give you one of these seating assignment cards," he held up a seating chart for the Genin to see, "Report to the seat that the card indicates. When everyone is seated, we will hand out the written tests."

'A written test?' Naruto thought, 'And here I was hoping for some fighting in the first half.'

The Genin all lined up and turned in their applications to the desk. After obtaining their numbers, they went to their assigned seats. Naruto ended up being close to the middle, while his team was spread out.

'Wonder what sort of questions we'll be asked to answer.' Naruto thought curiously.

"Naruto." A meek voice brought him out of his thoughts and saw Hinata next to him.

"Hi Hinata it's good to be seated next to a familiar face." He said.

Ibiki then started explaining the first part, "The rules are very important, so pay attention because I'm not going to answer any questions." Ibiki started

'Rules?' Sakura thought. 'It's a written test, what kind of rules do we need to hear for that?'

"Do not turn your papers until I say so, now let's start," Ibiki began, "Rule number one, each of you starts with ten points. There're a total of ten questions on the test, but the tenth one will be given to you when the time is up, each one worth a point each. For every question you get wrong, you will lose one of these points. Next is rule number two, the written test is still a team event. So in light of this, not only does your score count, but those of your teammates do too. In other words, all three members of you team's points will be linked into one final score. Now, the final rule, if during the exam one of your candidates does anything out of the ordinary, or in other words, leads a sentinel into thinking that you're cheating and you get caught, it will cost two points from each member on the cheater's team." Ibiki addressed to the sentinels stationed in the room.

"That makes sense." Sakura says.

"Glad you understand," Ibiki replied. "There's a good chance that during the exam, most of you will run through the total allotted points. In the event that occurs, you will be forced to leave. Also, since no team can pass this exam without all three members, when one of you leaves, the whole team goes."

There were various murmurs among the crowd as they looked at their tests before them and the sentinels that were scattered about the room. Naruto's eyes widened, 'I'm starting to hate this.' He thought.

Sakura thought, 'I feel sick.'

'Great, they just had to make a rule like that.' Sasuke thought.

"You all have one hour," Ibiki said. "You may begin!"

Immediately, the sound of papers flipping and pencils clacking began to fill the room. Naruto sighed in disgust as he flipped his paper over and looked it over. He hated written tests even before he got his change. When someone asked him a question or something, he could answer it as best he could, but when he had to write it down, his mind for some reason would go blank.

'Ok here we go,' Naruto thought to himself as he paused and his eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the first question. 'What the hell is this? No basic Genin in this room should be capable of answering these questions; it's nothing we were taught at the academy, what kind of joke are they pulling?'

'Alright I gotta relax and try to figure this out,' He thought until he thought of what Ibiki said, 'If your actions leads a sentinel into thinking that you're cheating and you get caught it will cost you. Cheating and getting caught? Hmm, maybe let me see,' He peered around the room to see the other students and noticed what they were doing. Most of the Genin from his class were using their own tricks to gain answers from others. Kiba was using his dog Akamaru as a spy to tell him the answers, while Shino was using his family's bugs; Neji was using his Byakugan, which made him deduce Sasuke was using his Sharingan to copy movements. 'So then they want us to cheat without getting caught?' Naruto thought, 'Too bad I don't have any real methods of cheating out in the open and my power ring is out of the question too. Guess I better just make the best of it, hopefully the answers will look satisfying enough.' He started writing what he could.

Soon enough the number of students had been drastically reduced from there once was, but in the proctors mind, that was still not enough. He cleared his throat, causing everyone to tense up for a moment. They pretty much figured he was going to give them the last question, so immediately every pencil went down to the final question on the test. What happened instead though, threw them for a loop.

"It's time for the final question," Ibiki announced. "However, before I give it out, there is one final, absolute rule that must be announced first."

'An absolute rule…' Sakura thought.

"First…" Ibiki said, "You must choose rather or not you accept this question."

"Choose?" Temari shouted from the back of the room. "You mean this question is optional?"

"Correct… Know this though. If you choose not to answer the final question, you and your teammates will automatically fail the exams." Ibiki said

"What?" Kiba shouted. "What kind of baka would choose not to answer it?"

"One who knows of the other half of this rule," Ibiki shot back making Kiba feel like a baka, "If you choose to attempt to answer the final question, and get it wrong, then you and your team will still fail the test. Also, you will be banned from ever taking the Chunin Exams again, being forced to remain genin forever."

A chill ran through the air at those words. Various whispers were heard among the genin in the room. The choice had basically come down to either you fail and wait almost a full year or you fail and never get to do it again. Even Sasuke was slightly tenser than he was before. Suddenly Kiba slammed his hand on the table in anger, causing all the attention in the room to be focused on him.

"You gotta be kidding me!" he shouted. "There are plenty of ninja here that have taken this exam more than once, we know there are!" He concluded.

"Well, I guess you're just outta luck, ain't ya?" Ibiki grinned. "I wasn't making the rules in the past, but I am now. Either you take the failing grade, leave now and take the exam next time, or you try, fail, and never take it again. It's your choice." He said with glee.

'Talk about a no win situation…' Sakura thought. 'What do we do?'

"Ready? Then let's begin." Ibiki said. "Those who do not wish to partake in the final question need only to raise their hand. Once their number has been confirmed, they may leave the room with their number is confirmed."

Almost immediately after saying that, several genin began to raise their hands and left. Naruto couldn't believe that the man had shaken them up so bad, all though truth be told, he had his doubts too. Like all the others, he was faced with a lose-lose situation. He sat quietly, thinking it over.

'Oh man if I risk it and blow it I can never move on from genin, but if I walk away I'm only looking like a coward. What do I do?' he thought until he recalled his training with the Blue lantern ring and that he promised no matter what he wouldn't give up because that's one of the things that the being a blue lantern was all about. He then slammed his hand on the table grabbing everyone's attention.

"No way in hell!" Naruto shouted, "I'm no quitter! I'm a ninja, and a ninja would never give up in any situation. Even if I'm stuck being a Genin forever, I'll still be the best shinobi there can be. So all I got to say is bring it on!" he declared glaring at Ibiki that made the proctor himself sweat...

Inspired by his bode of confidence the other Konoha genin and several other ninja stuck around. 'No one else is leaving…' Ibiki thought. 'Not that I'd expect them to after that, but still… Let's see, that brought us down to… Seventy-eight candidates still left.' The proctor broke into a hearty laugh. Everyone looked confused at him for a moment, before he regained his cool and suddenly smiled brightly at them. "Congratulations to those of you who are left. You've just completed the first part of the Chunin Exams!"

"What? What you mean we're done?" Sakura asked in shock. "What about the last question?" She asked again before Ibiki smirked.

"Heh… There is no tenth question past the whole 'accept or reject thing!'" Ibiki chuckled until he paused as he looked over to the window. "That time already, huh?" He said to himself.

A large black shadow began to make its way to the window. The glass shattered to pieces as a woman jumped through the window. A banner launched from behind her, which had her name and shinobi rank painted on it.

"Alright maggots, listen up!" the woman announced. "It's time for the second test of the Chunin Exams! I am the chief proctor, the hot, sexy, and still single, Anko Mitarashi!"

Ibiki sighed, "Anko you're early again." Anko looked incredibly awkward especially after pulling such a stunt. She looked about the room at the remaining genin, and a slight scowl came to her face. She looked back at Ibiki and rolled her eyes at the scarred man.

"You passed this many teams this year, Ibiki you've been getting soft!" Anko frowned.

"Or maybe we just have an interesting collection of candidates this year." he countered.

"Well that's gonna change! By the time I get done, this whole group will be cut in half!"

"Cut in half?" Sakura asked herself.

Anko smirked and addressed everyone in the room, "I'll explain the details of the exam at the next testing area tomorrow. You all return and rest up, your squad leaders will then explain where you are to meet for the second part of the exam!" Anko announced. "Until then later!" She said as she poofed away in smoke.

Taking the hint the others started leaving. Once they were outside Naruto called, "See you two tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Naruto." Sakura said as she and Sasuke took their separate paths home. As soon as he got home, Naruto decided it was time to get down to business of a different kind.

"Okay time to confront that fox." He said as he entered a lotus sitting position, closed his eyes and entered his mind, the inside of Naruto's mind looked like a massive sewer with ankle deep water running through it. "Damn I really need to clean this place out at some point." Naruto said to himself as heard a low growling sound coming from one of the corridors of his mind, as he turned the corner their he saw the seal that the 4th Hokage had placed on him to keep the fox contained the day he was born and then he saw it with it's fur and rage of crimson red but somehow there was something else Naruto didn't expect inside him a familiar blue glow that took the form of three headed bird that had a body in the shape of his lantern corps sigil.

"**I was wondering when you would finally decide to show up in here kit." The fox said with arrogance in his voice. **

"So I take you're the Kyuubi correct?" Naruto asked the beast with a blunt tone.

"**I am now what is it that you want kid?" He asked Naruto snapping his jaws at his host from behind the bars of the seal.**

"Given the situation you're in no position to make threats fur ball; I came in here to try and work out a rental fee, you're in my body and in exchange for letting you stick around in here you have to give me your chakra when I feel like I need it the most but only as an absolute last resort." Naruto demanded causing the demon to chuckle.

"**You've got balls to demand something like that from me kit. Fine but remember I'm only going to give you what chakra is able to slip through the seal any more than that when under severe emotional stress will cause a cloak of chakra in my shape to appear around your body and if you let your anger control me it could hurt or even kill you and if you die I die as well." Kyuubi explained before making one last request. "Oh and one last thing; stop calling me Kyuubi that's only a title not my name!" The fox demanded.**

The fact that the fox had a name alone did catch him slightly off guard as he looked at the beast. "Okay then so what is your name?" Naruto asked the bijuu.

"**If you must know it's Kurama." The fox said.**

"Okay then I'm glad we've come to an understanding Kurama. However there is one other thing that's bugging me is; who's the three headed bird in there with you?" Naruto asked the fox but the bird beat Kurama to the answer.

"_I can answer that one young man; I am Adara the universal embodiment of hope." The bird said. Which shocked Naruto to his core. _

"Wow, I didn't think emotion had a physical embodiment of any kind." Naruto said his eyes wide with wonder.

"_Well you would be surprised, in any event Naruto do you understand why you have been chosen as my torchbearer at all?" Adara asked._

"Well other than being an individual that can instill great hope in others no." Naruto replied causing the great bird fall over in the cage.

"_Okay listen carefully I chose you because while you are filled to the brim with hope you also have the willpower necessary to keep it alive and it's your mission to not only bring that hope out in others around you but everyone in this land that feels oppressed and defeated, do you understand that?" The bird asked again._

"Sure I understand I mean why else does the end of the oath say when all seems lost in the war of light look to the stars for hope burns bright." Naruto said as the bird nodded at his answer which Naruto decided was his cue to return the world outside his mind. As he went to sleep he couldn't help but feel something itching at the back of his mind. "I've got some suspicion that something wicked is coming this way." He said to himself as closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

**Well there you have it chapter three of this story is now in the books. Will Naruto's gut feeling be proven correct? What evil heads his way and what does it want? Find out next time until then read and review. Before I get jumped on yes I based how Lee got his ring and the scene with the oath on the scene from dissapointing GL live action movie that came out last summer**


	4. Stage 2: Welcome to the Forest of Death

Chapter 4: Stage 2: Welcome to the Forest of Death

**Disclaimer: The rights to all material in this story are owned by their respective creators not me.**

**Rings talking**

The very next morning all participants for the Chunin Exams showed up at a training ground that was rather odd looking to the others. There were no training dummies or posts. In fact the grounds around the area looked as if it had been forgotten about years ago. The genin gazed in awe at the large wired and chained fence that held a giant forest with in it.

"Alright applicants welcome to the Forest of Death. This is where part two of the Chunin exams shall take place." Anko announced.

Naruto looked around and gazed amongst the competition seeing all the rookies from the academy, Lee's team, the guests from Suna, the sound genin from before, Kabuto and his team, and several others.

"Ok let me explain the lay about of the forest," Anko began, "It is bordered by a perimeter, interrupted at forty-four locked gates. Inside of that is a series of forests, a river and about ten kilometers out from that is a tower. During the test, you may use any skills or tools available to you. In a sense, it's kind of a fight-to-the-death version of capture the flag, or in this case capture the scroll."

"Capture the scroll?" Sakura asked.

"That's right," The proctor answered. Anko pulled out two more scrolls, a black one and a white one. The black one had the kanji for earth written on it, and the white one had the kanji for heaven on it. She held them both up for the genin to see, "There is a scroll for earth and a scroll for heaven. It's your job to get them both in order to pass. You'll have to hold onto the scroll you're given at the start, while managing to get a hold of the other scroll you need to pass the exam with, and then bring them to the tower in the center." Anko said. "Not only that, but you have a time limit. You will have five days to get both scrolls and make it to the tower." Anko said.

"Five days how troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"And remember your competition isn't the only thing you'll have to worry about in there," Anko continued, "There are also ferocious beasts, deadly insects, poisonous snakes, and other types of creatures that are ultimately lethal. So keep in mind to not let your guard down even for a minute. Now that we have the basic rules out of the way, let's talk about the rules that pertain to being disqualified. Rule number one, if you fail to reach the tower before time expires, as a three-member squad, or with both scrolls in your possession, then you are out. Second, any team that loses a member during the test be it to death or injury are also out. Third, if you leave the forest for any reason during the test, you're out. Lastly, you are forbidden to look at the contents of the scrolls until you reach the inside of the tower. Should you look at them the consequences will be severe." She smirked sending chills up their spines.

The teams were dispersed and went to a hut and to acquire a scroll. A black curtain was attached to the front of the booth. The curtain would open to allow a team to walk inside and then close as the team inside would trade their forms for a scroll. Naruto was watching from the side as Sasuke was getting the scroll and thought, 'So that's how they intend to trick us by concealing which scroll we have that way no other team knows who to go after.'

Soon after a few minutes the genin squads were stationed outside separate gates to head into the forest. Squad seven was ready to enter theirs. "Ok this is it." Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura nodded ready to take off.

With the genin from the Sound stood the one bandaged up looks to his team, "You remember who we're going after, right?" Dosu asked.

"Yeah…" the girl named Kin asked.

"I can't wait to show him." the second boy named Zaku said.

The gates to the forest suddenly flew open. Immediately, all the various genin squads took to the forest, bouncing along the various trees and branches that lined the area. Anko smiled as she watched them take off. "And off they go, and now time to take my break." She grabbed some dango.

While inside the forest, squad seven was making their way around hoping to find a targeted team to get a scroll. Soon they stopped on the ground to go over their plan.

"Ok first things first, which scroll do we have?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke pulled out the scroll revealing to be an earth scroll, "An earth scroll."

"This means we'll have to find a heaven scroll." Sakura noticed. "But first how do we hide our scroll?"

"I'll hold onto it." Naruto took it tucking it away into his satchel, "Now we need to find a heaven scroll and get to the tower."

"Easier said then done, we got a slim chance in finding our designated scroll among the countless teams here." Sasuke replied.

"Looks like all we can do is try our luck." Sakura said and they took off trying to plan a strategy on finding a heaven scroll. Suddenly Naruto stops and motioned for his team to stop as well, "Hey what's the hold up Naruto?" Sakura asked.

He turns to them, "Keep it down, we're not alone here."

Sasuke and Sakura squinted as they grabbed kunai to defend themselves. Naruto reached for a few shuriken. He threw the shuriken in the direction of a bush. Jumping out into the open was a Kusagakure (Village hidden in grass) ninja.

"A Kusa shinobi." Naruto gasped

"So you sensed me." The ninja said

"What do you want?" Sasuke frowned.

"Nothing much just your scroll." The sick pedophilic ninja replied.

"Well you can't have it!" Sakura barked.

"Oh dear, then I guess I'll have to fight for it." The ninja used wind release and blew them all backwards crashing into the trees.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Naruto groaned, "This guy is too strong to be a Genin, I better see what this is all about." He summoned a shadow clone and sent him to join Sakura and Sasuke before pulling out his ring and reaching into his universal pocket to get his lantern battery.

"In fearful day, in raging night

With strong hearts full our souls ignite

When all seems lost in the war of light

Look to the stars for Hope burns bright." He chanted as his jumpsuit changed to it's blue counterpart, his mask appeared over his eyes and the hood appeared over his head.

When squad seven prepared themselves the Kusa ninja formed some hand signs, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" the ninja palm slammed the ground and in a poof of smoke appeared a giant snake.

"Giant snake!" Sakura panicked.

"Bon appetite." The Kusa ninja said as the giant snake was ready to feast.

"Hey ugly!" A voice shouted from out of nowhere

Suddenly a blue energy bolt was fired at the giant snake injuring it and it poofed away. "Where'd that come from?" the Kusa ninja looked for the source until the four ninja looked up on a tree branch seeing the Blue Lantern" A party and I wasn't invited?" he asked feeling hurt.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked confused as to who this guy was that saved them.

"I am merely the conduit of the great hope that surrounds us all, but I'm better known as the Blue Lantern." The hero said

"What?" the Kusa ninja gasped.

"What're you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm here for the Chunin Exams of course," He said as he dropped down, "And it looks like this guy's a problem for ya." He said as he pointed his ring at the Grass ninja

"Stay out of this worm, this does not concern you!" the ninja warned the Lantern.

"Actually these guys are like friends of mine so technically it does concern me." Blue Lantern replied.

The ninja performed some hand signs that Sasuke knew, "Get back that's the fireball jutsu!" He screamed

Blue Lantern instead held up the ring in front of him and formed a fire hose and sprayed it as the fireball was launched straight at him. Sasuke and Sakura thought he was a goner but saw as the steam cleared, the Blue lantern was completely unharmed" "What?" the Kusa ninja asked outraged.

"Your opponent is me now." Blue Lantern said as he formed a sword from his ring and went at it with the ninja. Even with a sword however Blue Lantern still was being bested by his opponent. When Blue Lantern was knocked down he saw the ninja form some hand signs.

"Senei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!" emerging from his sleeves were a few snakes coming right for him.

"NO!" Naruto's clone jumped in taking the blow but poofed away.

This act shocked Blue Lantern seeing how loyal even his clones were to himself, but that also could blow his cover. Sasuke and Sakura saw it and were more shocked, "That was a clone?" Sasuke asked.

"Then where's the real Naruto?" Sakura wondered as Blue Lantern got up.

"Take this!" he held the ring out like a gun and fired the same blue energy bolt at the ninja knocking him to the ground.

"You got him!" Sakura cheered.

Suddenly they heard laughing coming from the ninja who started speaking in a different voice, a slithery one. "Amazing, I've never seen such strength in such a young ninja for so long." The ninja emerged got up revealing his face was pale white, with beady yellow eyes and on his forehead was the headband of the Sound village.

"That's a headband from Sound." Sasuke gasped.

"Talk, who are you?" Blue Lantern demanded readying his ring for another shot.

He snickered, "I am Orochimaru, former Konoha shinobi, and your executioner." He said as he licked his lips with a long tongue.

"Wrong, because I'll be executing you!" Sasuke shouted lunging at Orochimaru throwing a punch only to see he really hit a mud clone that melted. "It was a fake!" Sasuke cried in shock.

They spotted Orochimaru by a tree, "I've been waiting for you Sasuke Uchiha." He made a few hand signs and he stretched his neck forward and bit Sasuke in the neck. The Uchiha screamed in agonizing pain, and when Orochimaru let go Sasuke fell to the ground and three comma markings appeared on his neck.

"What'd you do to him?" Sakura gasped.

"Just a simple token of my appreciation, he will eventually seek me out for power, since his mind already works like that." Orochimaru answered as he started sinking into the ground.

Naruto's eyes glowed red with Kurama's chakra beneath his Blue Lantern mask and hood, "You teme!" he shouted jumping the Hebi as he was taken into the ground with him.

"Blue Lantern!" Sakura called out but heard Sasuke cry in agony, "Oh no Sasuke!" she tried to help him up but noticed the marking on his neck. "I got to get you somewhere safe." She said as she took him under a hollow tree and looked out into the forest. Naruto where are you?" She asked to herself

Meanwhile Blue Lantern and Orochimaru popped out of the ground and continued going at it with neither one showing mercy, "Such persistence, what keeps you going so much?" Orochimaru asked.

"It's my job to see evil doesn't triumph and that Hope is preserved!" Blue Lantern called using his ring to form a fist to fight the ninja.

"A very noble act for one such as yourself, but sadly I have other matters to attend to. See you around." He vanished.

"Wait!" Blue Lantern called but knew it was pointless, "That was weird. Wait a minute Sakura, Sasuke! Oh man I gotta find them." He said as he held his ring up. Ring locate Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." He told it.

"**Unable to comply dense foliage blocking scanner capabilities." The ring answered.**

"Rats well guess I'll have to find them the hard way." He said as he flew towards the location that he last saw them at.

Blue Lantern started jumping amongst the trees to find his team and conserve some of the power the Blue ring had left, but due to the forest being so big, dense, and thick he wasn't having much luck. "No use they must've carefully hidden themselves in case that freak came back. Well no use in trying to continue now, I need to rest," He said to himself as he took shelter in a tree trunk, "May as well stay in Lantern form, who knows what could find me," He decided to summon some Blue Lantern shadow clones as well to guard and warn him of any danger. When morning came the sun peaked through and Blue Lantern woke up yawning, "Ah morning. Well done guys, now fan out and search for my teammates, if you find them dispel." The clones took off in search.

Soon Naruto felt one of his clones dispel and his memories transfer back to him, "That's them," He dispelled his other clones and took off where the one clone found his comrades. He finally made it to the location but surveyed the scene noticing Sasuke was lying under a tree unconscious, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Chouji were defending Sakura who's hair was cut shortened, very badly injured and a knocked out Rock Lee being supported by his teammates Neji and Tenten, Ino was being taken care of by Shikamaru because she used her mind transfer Jutsu to possess the Sound girl named Kin. "Looks like they'll need help." He said to himself however, as Naruto was ready to jump in he felt a surge of heavy chakra in the air, and saw it radiating from Sasuke who shot up and seemed to be covered in black flame markings on his body like tattoos, 'Is that the power of the mark put on him?' Naruto thought.

Naruto watched the scene as Sasuke started attacking Zaku and soon the Uchiha started fighting dirty with sound ninja, he got behind the Sound genin pulling his arms backwards, "You must really be attached to these arms!" Sasuke told Zaku as he pulled on them. Everyone watched as Sasuke pulled so hard the bones in Zaku's arms broke. Naruto was shocked by this never seeing his own teammate fight dirty, 'Sasuke just broke that guys arms. That's it I'm stepping in and taking him out!' Naruto thought ready to move when suddenly his ring pulsed with power and flew him over towards Sasuke in addition to that the concealed Green Lantern ring that Lee had began to pulse with it's power bringing him back on his feet. Meanwhile Naruto's ring was busy trying to correct the psychological damage to Sasuke that Orochimaru's seal was causing.

"**Locating source of psychological imbalance; source located administering antitoxins." **The ring said as it fired a beam at the mark on Sasuke's neck. Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Orochimaru was feeling a sharp stabbing pain in his body.

"What's going on?" He asked as he felt the pain get worse. "My link with Sasuke is being disrupted." He said to himself while clenching his teeth to hold a scream of pain back. Meanwhile, Sasuke was screaming in agony as the curse mark not only began to recede but come off his body as soon enough the mark that was trapped inside the blue bubble of energy shattered like glass in front of the eyes of all the Genin present, except Kin and Zaku. Meanwhile back with Orochimaru, he had felt the connection between himself and Sasuke's mind get broken and the curse mark destroyed which shocked him to his core, he growled in anger as the one he had chosen to be his next vessel was taken from him before he could fully tempt him with the power the mark offered. "DAMN YOU BLUE LANTERN! Someday soon I will get Sasuke back in my grip and when I do there will be hell to pay Blue Lantern. DO YOU HEAR ME BLUE LANTERN YOU WILL PAY!" Orochimaru screamed to heavens.

Ino returned to her body and Kin and Dosu collect the injured Zaku and offered their Heaven Scroll and vanished.

Sakura checked on Sasuke seeing he fell unconscious, and while everyone was recollecting their strength Ino offered to fix Sakura's hair making it less messy and evened out. Naruto knew he had to go back to his team but didn't want to come up to them and pretended nothing happened so he tried a different approach. He approached them still as the Blue Lantern surprising everyone as Kiba and Neji got defensive.

"Who're you?" Neji demanded.

"You here for some trouble?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"Guys wait!" Sakura blocked them, "It's ok he's an ally." She said.

"He is?" Chouji asked and Sakura nodded in assurance.

"I can also vouch Sakura's claim that he's an ally." Lee said backing her up.

"So who are you?" Ino asked him.

"I'm the Blue Lantern." He answered.

"The Blue Lantern?" Shikamaru asked.

"What kind of name is that?" Kiba scoffed.

"I think it might be a title actually." Hinata corrected him but was nervous for speaking her thoughts.

"She's right, and I'm glad to see all of you are ok. I'd love to stay and get to know you all but Sasuke there needs attention. Come on Sakura I'll help you take him to the tower." The Blue Lantern said as he hefted Sasuke over his shoulder.

"But wait what about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, I know where to find him just follow me." He replied as they took off.

"What was up with that?" Chouji asked.

"I don't know, but I guess everything's alright now." Ino replied.

"I believe that the Blue Lantern has the greatest potential of us all." Lee said.

"Lee, Tenten we're leaving." Neji ordered as they left with Tenten looking back at where Naruto left.

"Yeah us too." Kiba said as his team started leaving.

"Come on guys let's go." Shikamaru said as his group left with Ino taking one look back, 'I wonder who that guy is under the mask.' She thought.

As Blue Lantern and Sakura helped the unconscious Uchiha around Sakura asked him, "By the way what happened to that Orochimaru?"

"He got away I'm afraid, but I got a feeling no one's seen the last of him." Blue Lantern replied.

"I don't get it why did Naruto just vanish leaving a shadow clone?" Sakura asked making Blue Lantern nervous but knew that he couldn't hide it now that she saw his clone dispelled and he wasn't there to help them. Soon as they reached the tower as the blue lantern sat Sasuke down.

"Hey you said you knew where to find Naruto, where is he?" Sakura looked around as the Blue Lantern stood with his back towards her.

"Sakura I haven't been honest with you about who I am." He said with a sigh as he put his focus into changing back into his normal attire

"What're you talking about?" Sakura asked in confusion but watched as her allie de-transformed and standing before her was none other than her own teammate, "Naruto? You're the…" she was cut off as Naruto put a hand over her mouth, "I'll explain later, but right now we need to get Sasuke inside the tower where we're safe. Ok?"

Sakura nodded as Naruto took his hand away from her mouth and they took Sasuke into the tower. They walked through a hallway until they reached the center, "You still have the earth scroll Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Naruto pulled it out of his satchel.

Sakura pulled out the heaven scroll and they opened both before dropping them on the ground and in a poof of smoke there stood Iruka Umino their academy instructor,

"Hey guys glad to see you made it." He said to his former students.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Where'd you come from?" Sakura asked.

"Those scrolls you were assigned to obtain were actually summoning scrolls. When you obtained both and opened them together you were able to summon me here," Iruka explained, "And I'm here to congratulate you for passing the second part of the Chunin exams." He concluded.

"Well thank you." Naruto answered.

Iruka noticed Sasuke's condition, "What happened to Sasuke?" He asked

"It's alright he was just knocked out, but he should be fine." Naruto assured him.

"Well since you have three days to spare before the five days are up you're free to wait around here until then. Rooms and beds are top level on the right, and a cafeteria on the left." Iruka explained the layout.

"Thanks, by the way has anybody else made it here yet?" Naruto asked.

"Well this team from Suna, a red head, a blonde, and a guy in a black outfit." Iruka explained.

"The Suna team." Naruto replied.

"Well until then try to relax a little." Iruka said.

"Will do sensei." Naruto replied. Soon Naruto and Sakura brought Sasuke to their selected room until the Chunin Exams continued with Sasuke lying in bed.

"Alright Naruto I'm all ears, and I want to know how you are the Blue Lantern?" Sakura asked.

"Ok Sakura I'll tell you, but take not what I'm about to say is going to totally sound farfetched." He said.

"I still want to know." She replied.

"Alright," Naruto took a deep breath and told her everything about how he became a lantern. "And that's everything that's happened." He said finishing his tale.

Sakura was left in shock from Naruto's story and just as Naruto warned her it did sound farfetched. "I can't believe it all this time you were able to deceive us with your shadow clone?" She said in a surprised tone.

"Well I still had worries about keeping my clone from dispelling, but yeah that's how I pulled it off." He said with his hand rubbing the back of his head in a nervous posture.

"I got to admit that was clever on your part." Sakura admitted.

"Arigato, but now that I told you Sakura, I must also ask you to keep this a secret form everyone. Including Sasuke," He warned her.

"But why?" She asked him.

"It's the code of the lantern corps that no one is supposed to know what I am. In fact I'm already on thin ice for having to have told you this, but I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to act like I abandoned you guys in the middle of the fight with a shadow clone." Naruto explained with his hands clasped on Sakura's shoulders.

"Oh Naruto." Sakura said with a tear starting to come out of her eye.

"That's why I'm asking you as both a comrade and as a friend to keep this between us Sakura. Promise?" Naruto asked.

Sakura blushed never seeing Naruto as serious as she's ever seen him but smiled, "I promise Naruto." She said.

"Arigato." Naruto was about to leave to get something to eat until…

"Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he turned around and suddenly found himself embraced by his teammate who cried in his shoulder.

"Arigato for all you've done for us as both the Blue Lantern and as yourself." She said shedded some tears.

Naruto smiled returning the embrace, "You're welcome." He said as he let Sakura cry into his shoulder until she could cry no more. Meanwhile another Lantern ring had sensed the emotions pouring out of Sakura and felt both the joy and pain the love she was capable of had caused her.

**(And that's the chapter; even Blue Lantern was no match for the skills of Orochimaru. And now Sakura knows his secret but swore to secrecy just as Lee has. Does Sakura have any of the emotional qualities needed to become a lantern of any kind? Well you'll have to wait for next time. See you soon.) **

**For those wondering I got the idea of the curse mark being removed like that from two sources; first was a Naruto/Yugioh x-over fic that involved Yugi getting taken to the Naruto universe by a rift during his duel with Atem and at some point he uses the power of the millenium items which had fused into his body to remove the curse mark from Sasuke and the other part of the idea was from the fact that the Blue power rings are capable of healing those infected by rage and to an extent the curse triggers a sense of rage on it's hosts. **


	5. For the One I Love

Chapter 5: For the One I Love

Disclaimer: All material involved in this story is owned by the respective creators of said material not me.

_Inner persona_

**Power Ring/Demon**

Having completed stage two of the Chunin exams, team 7, Naruto and Sakura would spend most of the day either; talking, keeping watch over Sasuke, or finding something in the tower to eat. While Naruto had spent some of his time training more with his power ring, Sakura had decided to keep an eye on Sasuke until her eyes got heavy that she fell asleep but as she did, her thoughts about what had happened over the past week began to take over her mind and while she still cared about Sasuke to an extent, she couldn't help but wonder how he would have turned out if Naruto hadn't removed the curse mark.

"I guess now I understand what Naruto meant by the kind of person Sasuke is." She said to herself as she sat on her bed across from Sasuke's. "I mean sure I still care about him but I guess I never understood how far he would go to obtain the power to destroy the person he's after." She concluded.

"_Yeah about time you noticed you twit." _Inner Sakura commented.

"Well look who's calling the kettle black, if I recall it was you who caused me to obsess over Sasuke." Sakura said to her inner self pointing the finger of blame at her, Inner Sakura just scoffed at this.

"_So what's your point?" _She asked.

"My point is that if you never came along then maybe I wouldn't have treated Ino like crap as a friend when she told me she had a crush on Sasuke and maybe Naruto would have some resemblance of a normal relationship with me." Sakura replied before quickly slapping her hand over her mouth causing her inner half to smirk.

"_Do my ears deceive me? Did you just say you wanted a normal relationship with Naruto?" _Inner Sakura asked.

"I meant as a friend and teammate." Sakura said trying to clarify on one hand but trying to cover her tracks and the blush slowly creeping on her cheeks on the other hand but her inner counterpart wasn't having any of it.

"_Oh really then why did you blush just now?" _She asked her outer self Sakura tried to come up with a counter argument but couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I don't know okay, I'm confused as to who I want my head keeps telling that I love Sasuke but my heart is telling me otherwise and I don't know what do." Sakura admitted to her inner self when suddenly a pinkish light penetrated her mindscape.

"**Sakura Haruno of Sector 2814…" **It said causing Sakura's head to jerk up.

"Who's there what do you want?" She asked waiting for the voice to answer again.

"**You have great love and have felt great loss in your heart." **The voice said as Sakura turned around to find that the voice had come from a chunk of crystal and the light it radiated felt warm and comforting to the young cherry blossom as she began to witness something that would further change her prespective of both her teammates forever. She now stood at a fork in a road with a sign that pointed two ways; the sign for the path on the left signified what her brain wanted while the path on the right led to what her heart desired. "What is this place?" She asked herself.

"**This is the path that will decide your fate and the survival of your capacity to love." **The crystal said before Sakura realized something.

"Hey wait a minute you never told me who you are." She said to the crystal now at her side.

"**I am the light of the Star Sapphire Corps." **The crystal said which confused Sakura.

"Wait a minute are you similar to the Blue Lantern Corps that Naruto is a part of?" She asked the crystal.

"**Similar but different, where your friend wields the light of hope, the Star Sapphire Corps champions the cause of the violet light." **The chunk of space rock said.

"What emotion does the Violet light represent?" Sakura asked it.

"**The emotion I draw my power from is love." **The crystal replied again.

Meanwhile in the physical world Naruto was in the tower kitchen looking for something to eat when his ring went off in alarm.

"**Warning: Emotional Resonance located; Identified as Star Sapphire energy; approach with extreme caution." **His ring warned him.

"What's a Star Sapphire anyway?" He asked his ring.

"**Star Sapphire aka Violet lanterns are a Corp of former Green Lanterns that refused to forsake any emotion, the power rings of the Star Sapphire Corps are powered by the Violet light of love." The ring replied.**

"How can love be in anyway dangerous?" Naruto asked it before his ring displayed a diagram of the electromagnetic spectrum showing that the violet light was the farthest away from the center on the right side of the diagram. "Oh that's how; then again as the old cliché goes sometimes love hurts." Naruto said rather bluntly, "Locate source of resonance." He told his ring before it displayed a map of the tower and where the dot was blinking got Naruto shaken to his core. "No, hang on Sakura I'm coming!" He screamed as he flew back to the room as fast as he could. Meanwhile back inside Sakura's subconscious Sakura was staring at the stone in front of her in confusion.

"What do you mean by this will decide if the love I'm capable of survives?" She asked it.

"**Joining the Star Sapphire Corps is optional due to the volatile nature of the violet light being so far from the center of the spectrum, hence why one effect the ring could have on your psyche is an over possessive love that could consume you and the one your heart desires." **The stone explained to her as she nodded her head and decided to see what would happen if she decided to follow her head.

An image of her future life if she married Sasuke floated before her. She imagined herself doing all the housework being a stay at home wife while Sasuke continued to be a ninja. She'd dot on their children of course, but she could see Sasuke coming home from a mission and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He'd then move to the kitchen table and ask when dinner was due to be ready. It felt so lifeless to her. Even the kiss had felt like he did it because it was expected, not because he felt anything for her. Thinking of the kids that Sasuke would almost certainly insist on she could see them being respectful and wanting their dad's attention but he'd probably focus his attention solely on making sure they were competent shinobi. Watching the family around the dinner table, Sakura Uchiha found it lacking somehow. Almost like a painting of what a family should be, but lacking the warmth. Sitting next to her husband he'd politely thank her for making dinner before eating. When he was finished, he'd show his children some Ninjutsu before retiring for the night. Giving her a polite goodnight, he'd sleep in his own bed before the day would repeat again the next day.

When she was done looking at what her head wanted Sakura started to feel the pain that had come from that day when she asked Sasuke what he thought of her as a person. "I get that I've always wanted Sasuke's love and attention but even if I did become his bride that image of the future was stale, void of any real emotion, any real love, and void of everything." She said to herself as she looked at the path on the right she decided to give it a look, when she saw what her life could be like if she fell for someone more like Naruto she saw an older Naruto and she was surprised that it showed her one that was taller than her and if this vision was anything to go by he'd grow up to be amazingly handsome. Once again her husband would come back from a mission only this time it was Naruto. She wasn't sure if she had given up being a ninja or a Star Sapphire for that matter as she was wearing a variation of what she normally wore, but she was standing in front of the sink washing some dishes. Naruto who was still a Blue Lantern as well as a ninja approached her placing a kiss on her forehead knowing she preferred it to a simple kiss on her cheek. Upon hearing their dad was home the kids would come running into the kitchen latching onto Naruto's legs. He picked up the youngest before smiling at the other two her imagination showed her she'd have them gathered around the table banging silverware on the table asking for dinner jokingly. Despite the less refined and more chaotic environment Sakura Uzumaki didn't seem to mind giving her family a smile and seemed to be much happier than her Uchiha counterpart had seemed as she placed takeout from Ichiraku on the table, somehow knowing the small ramen stand would be a mainstay in the family's dinning habit. Sitting next to her husband he gave her a kiss and had to admonish him for getting a little to fresh in front of the kids, but didn't truly mind. Digging in she watched the children eat in pretty much the same way their father did and while a little concerned it seemed her future family would have no manners found it somehow fitting. After dinner Naruto would play with the children, he'd teach them some Ninjutsu, but it would be more akin to play then actual lessons, then after the children were asleep Naruto would take her up to the bed they shared were he would…Sakura cut off the image right there not wanting to go that far into detail and wonder if she was a minor closet pervert as identified by the small trail of blood coming out of nose which ironically also came out of her nose in the real world. Meanwhile Naruto soon arrived at the door to their room changed back into his normal attire and kicked the door open. When he entered the room he noticed the pink glow on her left hand, pulled the covers off her but noticed that the violet light wasn't doing anything to harm her or even taking control of her, confused Naruto look at his ring.

"Hey ring mind telling me what's going on here?" He asked it.

"**Star Sapphire selection process in effect." **The ring told him.

"Okay so how does that work?" Naruto asked with an arched eyebrow.

"**Star Sapphire rings choose candidates who have felt either great love or great loss in their hearts. Should the candidate choose to accept the ring, the candidate will be inducted into the Star Sapphire Corps otherwise the ring will move on to the next worthy candidate." It answered him simply.**

"Wait a minute why is it that joining the Star Sapphire Corps is optional but it's not optional for the Blue Lantern Corps?" The knuckleheaded ninja asked.

"**The further from the center of the emotional spectrum a light is the more volatile and dangerous it can be, those who do not possess the will power to maintain their psyches will be eventually consumed by the emotion their ring represents." **The ring replied again as Naruto nodded his head understanding that to an extent.

Meanwhile back inside Sakura's mind Sakura had stepped out of the vision she saw of her future family with Naruto and several images of what was to come further down the line and if what she saw was correct, Naruto would need all the help he could get. **"Have you made your decision? **The stone asked. Sakura turned her head and with a determined fire in her eyes she gazed at the crystal from which she got floated in front of her and nodded her head.

"Yes I accept the responsibility of being a Star Sapphire." She said as the crystal surrounded her left hand began slowly cracking to pieces revealing a ring with a violet shine to it, and an 8 pointed star on the face sitting on her left ring finger.

"**Welcome to the Star Sapphire Corps." **The ring said to her as everything in Sakura's mind began to vanish.

Suddenly Sakura woke up; her dress began to change into something much different than Naruto would have guessed. She was now wearing two violet fingerless gloves, a violet battle dress with a shorter skirt flap than her usual one, pink biker/jogging shorts, and a pointed masked all while the ring sat on her left hand while the shards that had fallen off began to form a violet lantern similar to Naruto's own blue lantern and Rock Lee's green lantern. Sakura gazed at the lantern and now with a look of conviction in her eyes; she placed the ring in the lantern and spoke her oath.

"For those whose hearts are full of fright

For those alone in Blackest night

Accept our ring and join our fight

Love conquers all with violet light." She said as she descended to the floor and collapsed in Naruto's arms.

"That whole process must have taken a lot out of her, I'll talk with her about it in the morning by then all will be well." Naruto said to himself as he put Sakura back in her bed, pulled the covers over her body, then in a rather bold move for him anyway he leaned forward and placed his lips on the center of her forehead for a brief second before finally getting into his bed and falling into a peaceful slumber.

**Yeah I decided to get the reveal of the Star Sapphire out of the way now rather than during training, now I'm not saying Sakura's going to use it during the preliminaries. I just wanted to do my own version of the Star Sapphire selection process is all well next time it's the prelims so until then read and review.**


	6. Preliminary Tournament Trouble

Chapter 6: Preliminary Tournament Trouble.

**Disclaimer: All material utilized in this story is owned by Viz Media, Masashi Kishimoto, Geoff Johns, and DC comics the current rights owners to Naruto and the Green Lantern respectively this story is of my property covered under the fair rights usage act.**

_Recap_

**Demon/Ring speaking**

_It had been a full day since the events of squad seven going up against Orochimaru and Sasuke going mad back in the forest only for Naruto as the Blue Lantern to remove it earning Orochimaru's ire, and a full night since Sakura obtained the Star Sapphire ring. The group made it to the tower with Sasuke waking up the next day. He questioned what happened back in the forest, about why Naruto suddenly vanished replacing a clone while The Blue Lantern appeared. Naruto explained that he went to find help and left a clone so Orochimaru wouldn't know he snuck off. He also added he found the Blue Lantern who went on ahead of him. Sasuke was doubtful about Naruto's explanation but was too tired to bother arguing or prying for more questions because there were bigger things to deal with, like the continuation of the Chunin Exams._

During the third day, Sakura had approached Naruto who was currently in a part of the forest that was still close enough to the tower but, also far enough away to not be seen was practicing with his ring. "Okay here we go." Naruto said as concentrated long and hard to try and bring whatever it was he was thinking about into existence unaware of his stalker until he heard a twig snap from behind him. "Who's there? Show yourself!" He ordered as slowly Sakura came out from behind the tree she was hiding behind. "Sakura, you scared me for a moment." Naruto said breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you were gone when I woke up this morning so I went looking for you." She said.

"Why would you come looking for me?" Naruto asked the pinkette with an eyebrow arched.

"Well, I need your help in figuring out how to use this ring." She said as she held up her left hand showing the ring.

"That's easy Sakura, each ring is powered by a certain emotion as you probably know." Naruto said as Sakura nodded her head. "Where mine is powered by hope yours is powered by love, so I'm guessing that in order to use it you have to focus on the person or thing that you love the most, but that's my guess." Naruto said as he put his hand behind his head and scratched nervously unsure as to how to explain it all. Nodding her head again Sakura decided to give it a shot, she closed her eyes and focused her love at a nearby tree and fired a large crystal beam at the tree encasing it in its preserving grasp.

"I did it Naruto I actually did it!" Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto in a bone crushing bear hug turning Naruto's face as blue as his ring.

"Sakura, I-I can't breathe, need air!" He wheezed causing Sakura to blush and let go of him. The following day Team Gai arrived and Lee went off to scout the remaining teams but at the same time get some training in with his ring, much like Naruto, Lee had restrained himself from using his ring for the first two stages of the exams even until he met up with Naruto again at the tower.

"Greetings Naruto, it's a pleasure to see you again." He said with his trademark smile.

"Oh hey Lee, what brings you here?" Naruto asked as he watched Sakura fly through the dense foliage.

"I was hoping to have a spar with you no rings or lanterns just straight hand-to-hand combat." He said as he removed his ring and stuck it in the pouch he kept attached to his belt while Naruto did the same with his ring before he looked up and noticed the violet streak blazing through the trees. "Pardon me Naruto but who or what is that up there?" He asked pointing up in the foliage.

"Oh that's Sakura except now she's a Star Sapphire." Naruto said which caused Lee's eyes to bulge.

"If she's a Star Sapphire then does that mean…" Lee was about to ask before Naruto cut him off.

"Yes, she's a lantern like us the only difference is that where you draw your strength from willpower and I draw mine from hope, her ring draws it from love." He explained to the bowl cut lantern as the two then stood half a clearing apart and then charged at one another and threw punches at one another's face which sent them both back, meanwhile up above them, Sakura was oblivious to what was going on until her ring snapped her out of it.

"**Warning: True love threatened. Defense of true love required immediately." **It declared.

"What are you talking about what do you mean by true love being threatened?" She asked her ring when suddenly a violet tendril attached to her heart and pulled her back towards where Naruto and Lee were going at it tooth and nail until finally they looked up and then noticing that Sakura was aiming her ring hand at them Naruto gulped in fear at what was to come.

"Lee I think we better call this battle a draw." Naruto said.

"Naruto what do you mean I haven't even begun to fight?" Lee asked him until Naruto pointed up and Lee saw Sakura in her Star Sapphire uniform causing him to blush but then he started sweating bullets as Sakura's ring constructed not one but two giant crystalline fists.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Sakura screamed as she let the fists fly punch both the lanterns into a tree. However even when they hit the boys the fists still wouldn't leave as now they opened up and grabbed both boys by the scruff of their shirts as Sakura ranted at them for being so stupid as to go at each other again but more so at Naruto for telling Lee that he was the Blue Lantern. Eventually Sakura calmed down to change back into her normal attire for Naruto explain why Lee was talking to him.

"Sakura listen to me please, Lee's a lantern like us that's why he sought me out." Naruto explained to the girl as Lee held up his lantern battery and ring.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought Naruto was revealing himself to you as the Blue Lantern Lee." Sakura apologized.

"It is alright Sakura, to be honest I've been through worse than what the test has thrown at us so far." Lee said as they trio of lanterns went back inside the tower. Soon after that the full five days had come and gone, soon enough the remaining teams arrived consisting of the other rookies, The Sand Siblings, The Sound team, and Kabuto's team.

"Alright, I would like to congratulate each of you for making it this far in the Chunin exams!" The Hokage announced, "However, because we got more teams that passed than we thought we have to have a preliminary match so that we can cut this huge crop in half."

"So before we begin, is there any of you wishing to withdraw now?" Anko asked.

Kabuto suddenly raised his hand, "Yes I am wishing to withdraw." Kabuto said.

Naruto glanced at Kabuto "Backing out Kabuto? What's the deal?" Naruto asked him.

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm still worn out from my fights in the forest to get here. Sorry but I guess I need to wait another few more years." Kabuto replied as he left while Naruto with his eyes squinting feeling something was amiss.

As Kabuto left the Sandaime began again, "If that's all, then I'll hand this over to your new instructor." He said as a pale white skinned Jounin with bags under his eyes approached.

The proctor let out a cough before speaking, "Hello, I am Hayate Gekkou. For these preliminaries you will be chosen randomly to fight in combat another random Genin. Your names will be displayed on this screen above our heads," A huge screen was lowered down and their names were displayed. "The rules are simple. Anything goes, but when I tell you to stop, do so." He explained.

"Let the match-ups begin!" The Hokage called as the machine started mixing up the names and after a minute the first two names that came up were 'Sasuke Uchiha' and 'Yoroi Akadou'. Sasuke smirked, 'Looks like they already picked the best for the opening.'He thought to himself as Naruto and Sakura glanced at their teammate hoping he wouldn't flip out like before even with the curse mark gon some of it's influence still remained in Sasuke's psyche.

"Very well will those who were selected remain here, the rest of you go above into the catwalk where you may observe the fighting from a safe distance." Hayate instructed.

So everyone besides Sasuke and Yoroi left for the catwalks. The Konoha genin were on one side, while the foreign ninjas were on the opposite side.

Naruto watched from the railing and looked on to each other genin wondering which of them he would be forced to fight but heard Kiba's voice, "Hey Hinata, Shino you see that blue guy anywhere?"

"Nowhere." Shino noticed.

"Wonder where he is?" Hinata asked.

"Where who is?" Kurenai asked.

"We ran into this guy in the forest decked out in blue calling himself the Blue Lantern," Kiba explained and turned to Sakura, "What happened to him Sakura you know?"

Sakura was nervous but remembered her promise to Naruto, "Well he helped me find Naruto, and told me he had to take his leave." She replied to the dog ninja.

"Well if he's not here that means he didn't make the cut hah!" Kiba joked as Naruto's fist tightened, "What a bummer I wish he would've made it that way I can show him a thing or two." He chuckled.

'Why you!' Naruto thought in irritation before Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder signaling for him to keep calm and he did so. They watched as the match was about ready to proceed.

"This first match Sasuke Uchiha versus Yoroi Akadou," Hayate began, "Let the first match of the preliminaries begin!" He shouted as he raised his hand to signal the start of the match.

Yoroi made some hand signs and his right hand started to glow blue with chakra. Yoroi started with punches aimed at the Sasuke, but he was able to dodge all of the blows for a while. Sasuke started becoming light-headed as he fought; Yoroi was able to give Sasuke a glancing blow with his right hand off Sasuke's right shoulder. Sasuke suddenly felt weaker as he was caught by Yoroi's right hand on his forehead. Sasuke felt his chakra being leeched from him.

"Hey, you're absorbing my!" Sasuke figured out what was happening to him.

"That's right; I can steal your chakra boy. You might as well give up now because you're going to lose." Yoroi said getting ready for another blow.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called while Naruto watched wondering how he'll get out of it.

Sasuke finally kicked Yoroi in the chest breaking his hold on him as he lay in pain. He then kicked him off of him.

'I hope this works.' Sasuke thought.

Yoroi started to advance towards Sasuke again to steal more chakra, "I have you now you little punk." Yoroi said. Just then Sasuke disappeared, "Where'd he go?" Yoroi asked.

Suddenly Sasuke was beneath Yoroi, and kicked up sending Yoroi into the air, Sasuke jumped up behind him, as they reached the tip of the kick.

"Konoha Kage Buyou (Leaf Shadow Dance), how do you know that move?" Yoroi asked.

Lee looked shocked, "That's my move!" he complained.

Naruto thought, 'I guess Sasuke got something out of his spar with Lee and not just a loss.'

Sasuke was behind Yoroi, pressing his fingers into his back, "I had to borrow this move. But it is all original from here." Sasuke said, he then attempted a kick to his right side, which was promptly blocked. He then spun around and hit Yoroi's left side.

"Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo)!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke sent Yoroi crashing into the ground. Both were lying on the ground. Sasuke slowly got up to a shaky standing position. Yoroi was not moving and Hayate called the match in Sasuke's favor, making Sasuke the winner of the first round.

"Alright Sasuke!" Sakura called while Naruto smirked, 'Well Sasuke congrats.'

Sasuke fell to the ground, but was caught by Kakashi's knee. Medical ninjas came out and took Yoroi out of the hall on a stretcher while one came over to Sasuke.

"Is he ok?" the medical ninja asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. I'll take him to the hospital." Kakashi said as he and his student vanished with a puff of smoke.

Soon the computer started up again with the drawing and the two names that came up were 'Shino Aburame' and 'Zaku Abumi'. Hinata, Kiba, and Kurenai turned to Shino who nodded and walked his way down to the arena. While by the sound genin their Jonin had disappeared, so Zaku just went on ahead down to the arena.

"Hope Shino knows what he's getting into." Naruto said.

"Yeah the guys from Sound are no joke." Sakura added.

"And look at his arms," Naruto noticed they were in slings, "They still haven't recovered, but if he really was out he would've withdrawn when given the chance."

"You may begin!" Hayate calls.

Throughout the fight Zaku had kept on defense from Shino and his insects, mostly due to the fact his arms were in casts.

"Look at Shino go." Kiba cheered.

"He's doing amazing." Hinata added.

"Well I think it might be too soon to speak." Naruto pointed down at Zaku.

They saw Zaku taking his arms out of their slings, "Finally I can move them." He smirked wickedly.

"So he was just stalling for time so they could heal?" Sakura asked.

"It looks like that." Naruto replied.

"Now it's personal!" Zaku shouted using the air vents in his palms to blow Shino away.

Shino however used his insects to create a wall around him thus shielding him from the attack. Zaku got ready for another attack but felt something wrong with his arms.

"Hey what's going on my arms aren't working?" Zaku gasped not seeing any air eject from the tubes.

"That's because." Shino began as he approached, "I had several of my insects fly into your air vents and plug them up, and now you're only getting built up pressure behind the blockage." He explained to Zaku.

Zaku was feeling all this pressure building up in his arms trying to find a way out. It did find a way out, but the result was exploding on Zaku's arms apart. The pressure built up and caused his arms to blow off. Kin and Dosu were shocked as Zaku fell on his back. Hayate knew that this match was over, "Winner Shino Aburame." He declared.

Hinata and Kiba cheered while Kurenai smiled. Naruto clapped as well. As Shino approached the balcony he was greeted by his team. "Congratulations Shino, that was awesome." Hinata said.

"Yeah you nailed him." Kiba added.

"Thank you." Shino replied taking his position to watch the fights.

They then watched the screen as the next names were drawn. The next two names that were drawn were 'Misumi Tsurugi' & 'Kankuro'. The two genin went onto the arena and waited for the go, "You may begin!" Hayate called.

Kankuro took the thing he was carrying wrapped in bandages and sat it down beside him, "Let me do you a favor and end this battle quickly." The Suna genin said.

"You can't end it if I end it first!" Misumi growled as he charged throwing a punch to Kankuro but he blocked the attack, "Gotcha!" Misumi declared.

"Huh?" Kankuro gasped as Misumi's arm started wrapping around Kankuro's body like a snake, followed by his legs and other arm trying to strangle the black clad ninja.

"I've dislocated every one of my joints, softening my body, and with my chakra, I can control it permanently." Misumi explained.

Naruto watched eyeing the two eager to see how this match would turn out while curious about what Kankuro was carrying on his back. "I don't know what you got in that thing," Misumi said to Kankuro, "But so long as I got a hold of you, you can't use it!" Misumi then rung Kankuro's neck causing everyone to gasp but Gaara and Temari looked unaffected.

"That had to hurt." Sakura cringed.

"It's not over yet Sakura." Kakashi said confusing her as she looked back.

They looked seeing little pieces of skin fall from Kankuro's face and turns around to see it wasn't Kankuro at all, "Gotcha!" the fake called as several arms emerged from it and bound Misumi's body.

"What the?" Misumi gasped as the fake Kankuro threw off its disguise revealing to be some wooden thing with three eyes wild brown hair, several limbs and such while wearing a gray shredded cloak. While inside the bandage thing emerged Kankuro with chakra strings attached to his fingers to the obvious puppet. "The real one was inside using chakra to control this puppet!" Misumi gasps.

"Let's see how you like Karasu's death hug." Kankuro smirked as the puppet squeezes the life out of Misumi, "Enough I give!" Misumi begged.

Kankuro smirked as he made Karasu drop Misumi and Hayate approached, "Because his opponent has given up this match goes to Kankuro." Kankuro smirked making his way back to his team.

The group then watched and noticed the next two names to come up were 'Ino Yamanaka' & 'Sakura Haruno'. "Well Sakura this is it." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, perfect." Sakura said wanting to face her rival. Soon the two kunoichi made it to the area and got into fighting stances. "This is the chance I've been waiting for Ino, I'm finally going to prove to you I'm stronger than you are." Sakura declared.

"In your dreams Sakura." Ino replied.

"If you two are ready, begin!" Hayate called.

Ino and Sakura went at it in a spree of kicks and punches like it was a Taijutsu fight. Naruto watched suddenly hearing Kurama speak in his thoughts, **'So Naruto who do you think is going to win this one? Your teammate?'**

'In all seriousness Kurama, it could be a close match.' Naruto admitted as he continued watching. Sakura and Ino continued fighting getting more violent until they both delivered a double punch to each other which left both of them unconcious.

"Since neither contestant can continue this battle is a draw." Hayate called as Kakashi and Asuma shunshined down and carry their respective student back up to the catwalk where they laid them down to rest up. "They should be fine nothing too serious." Kakashi said as they woke up.

"Who won?" Ino asked.

"Neither of you did." Naruto answered.

"It was a draw?" the girls complained.

"Afraid so, but on the brighter note, none of you won yet none of you lost." Naruto replied.

Naruto helped them up and whispered to them, "Don't worry if there's a next time both of you will be even stronger then you can prove who's better but for now be glad you're even. Until then all is well between the two of you." Naruto said as Sakura blushed at his words and smiled knowing how true they were.

"Well Ino let's make a new promise, we'll both train even harder for next time." Sakura said.

"Agreed." Ino shook hands with Sakura as Naruto smiled.

Soon they watched as the next two names were drawn and soon they popped up reading 'Tenten' & 'Temari'. Soon enough the weapons kunoichi met with the Suna kunoichi on the arena. "If both participants are ready, you may begin!" Hayate called.

Lee and Guy already started cheering loudly for Tenten. Tenten jumped backwards gaining some distance before jumping high and threw some shuriken at Temari who did nothing. Suddenly Tenten's shuriken hit the ground and she landed back on the ground in shock, "I missed?" She asked in surprise.

"What was that a warm up, or is this match getting to you so much you cannot concentrate?" Temari mocked.

"This can't be Tenten never misses!" Lee gasped.

"You're right, something is definitely up." Guy agreed.

"I agree to." Naruto replied.

Tenten growled at her slipup but kept calm, 'Don't loose focus now. She must've used something to deflect my shuriken, but she didn't even move.'

'Time to wrap this up.' Temari thought reaching for the fan on her back.

'So that's it!' Tenten thought as she started running around Temari encircling her. She jumped above pulling out a sealing scroll, "Try this on for size!" she unraveled the scroll as she twirled around with the scroll encircling her as it released multiple weapons.

"That Temari's going to be in for a sharp rain storm." Naruto joked.

Without even moving Temari made the weapons miss. Tenten landed back on the ground still holding the scroll, 'No way! She dodged everything I threw at her without even moving?' she thought.

"Sorry girl, but I'm untouchable." Temari chuckled.

Tenten smirked knowing she still had another trick, "Well I didn't want to have to use this move, but you left me no choice!" she said as she pulled out two summoning scrolls.

"She's using it already?" Lee gasped as well.

Tenten sat the two scrolls by each of her sides and crouched down forming hand signs, "Soushouryuu (Twin Rising Dragons)!" she shouted as a huge puff of smoke erupted. Soon two dragon heads made of smoke were encircling each other which revealed to be the sealing scrolls unraveled. Tenten leapt up and unleashed many weapons throwing them one by one at Temari.

Temari smirked, "No matter what move you make it's all the same!" Temari shouted unleashing her fan and waved it sending a gust of wind at all the weapons making them fall to the ground.

'She's manipulating wind?' Naruto thought.

'**And she's very good at it for her age too.'** Kurama thought.

Tenten landed back on the ground, "I'm not finished!" she flipped back high into the air and revealed to be holding onto strings that were all connected to her weapons that began rising up into the air. Tenten flung her arms forward thus causing the summoned weapons to be aimed back at Temari, "I got ya now!" She bragged only for her thoughts of victory to be short lived.

"Not quite!" Temari smirked waving her fan again causing a huge gust to blow Tenten and all her weapons backwards.

"Tenten's move failed." Lee gasped.

Temari looked up Tenten who just got back to her feet, "Well girl it's been fun, but it's time to end this!" she pulled her fan in front of her and vanished into thin air with it.

"Huh where'd she go?" Tenten gasps.

"Over here!" Temari called.

They all looked to see Temari riding on her fan like it was a magic carpet or something. She landed in front of Tenten, "Time to wrap this up Kamaitachi (Cutting Whirlwind)!" she waved her fan releasing a concussive wind. Tenten got caught in the wind and was lifted up and held in the air by a tornado.

"Tenten!" Lee and Guy cried.

The vortex that held the screaming kunoichi up started to cut her skin with slicing winds. The vortex died down and Tenten fell down with her back colliding with Temari's fan.

"This match is over, the winner is Temari." Hayate coughed as Temari threw Tenten off her fan like she was a piece of garbage. Lee and Naruto quickly jumped to her aid with Lee catching her.

"You should not treat someone who fought her absolute hardest like that even if you did defeat them." Lee roared in anger at Temari but she just ignored him.

"Forget it Lee right now we need to focus." Naruto said as Lee nodded his head and both lanterns stuck their power rings underneath Tenten's back slowly healing any spinal damage.

The medics took Tenten away as Temari joined her siblings back on the catwalk. So everyone waited for the next match up, and the names that popped up were 'Shikamaru Nara' & 'Kin Tsuchi'.

Shikamaru gasped and groaned, "What a drag."

Over by the two Sound genin Dosu whispered to Kin, "Remember he manipulates shadows." Reminding her about what happened in the forest before Green Ranger arrived.

"Got it." Kin headed down to the arena where she and Shikamaru met.

Shikamaru groans, "This is so not my day, I don't even know what to expect from this girl." He said to himself.

"You may begin!" Hayate calls.

Shikamaru readies his one hand sign, "I'll start it off!"

"Hah, don't tell me you're going to use that stupid shadow thing of your family." Kin mocks.

"Oh shut your mouth!" Shikamaru shouted, "Ninpo: Kage Mane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation technique)!" he called sending his shadow for her own.

"If this is all you got this is going to be too easy!" Kin shouted stepping away from the incoming shadow and threw two needles with bells connected to them.

Shikamaru ducked and the needles hit the wall behind the lazy ninja. "Bells?" he wondered but then scoffed, "Oh please what a novice move. Next your going to throw two more needles but one with a bell and another without a bell, I'll be able to avoid the one with the bell without noticing the other one." He said to his enemy.

"You sure talk a lot don't you?" Kin asked throwing more needles, but Shikamaru avoided them.

"You're not that tough are you?" Shikamaru asked until he heard a ringing sound. He looked back and sees the bells ringing but nothing was around to shake them. "But how?" he wondered until he looks real close at the needles and sees them attached to threads, "Threads?" Kin smirked and Shikamaru turned back, "Oh man!"

"Too late!" Kin shouted throwing two needles that hit Shikamaru's arm.

"One inch higher and it woulda been a fatal hit," Shikamaru plucked the two needles out of his arm. "Ok my turn."

"Sorry but you won't be getting one." Kin moved the threads connected to the bells causing them to jingle.

Suddenly the jingling started irritating Shikamaru's ears and he stars hallucinating. "What's happening!" he strained as he attempted to cover his ears.

"My bells are able to disrupt the hearing of an enemy and cause them to hallucinate," Kin explained, "And don't try blocking the sound out because it's futile." She finished explaining.

"Come on Shikamaru pull your act together!" Ino called.

"Imagine what your mom will say!" Chouji added

Soon Shikamaru started noticing a dozen of Kin's holding needles, and soon he felt them strike into his body. "You're going to end up looking like a hedgehog after this match." Kin mocked him and was about to launch another round of needles until all of them stopped, "What's happening, I can't move my arms!" she cried as the other Kin's disappear leaving the real one. Dosu gasped wondering how this happened.

"Looks like my Jutsu was a success." Shikamaru smirked as he stood up.

"But how, you couldn't have caught my shadow." Kin said.

"Get your eyes checked and look below you." Shikamaru motioned. Kin looked down and saw the shadow of the threads on the floor of the arena that led a trail to her and his shadows. "You didn't count on the shadow of your threads did you?"

"It doesn't matter, now all you can make me do is mirror your movement." Kin spat.

"You are so annoying, let me show you." Shikamaru reached for a shuriken causing Kin to do the same thing.

"What're you up to?" Kin asked as she did what Shikamaru was doing. "You throw that shuriken at me, you'll only attack yourself!" She said in terror.

"Makes it kind of interesting doesn't it?" Shikamaru asked as he got ready to throw.

"You wouldn't." Kin gasped.

"Let's see who ducks first!" Shikamaru shouted as he threw his thus causing Kin to do the same.

As both shuriken headed for their targets, Shikamaru ducked his head backwards. "Big deal I'll do that too…UGH!" she groaned realizing when she ducked backwards her head banged against the wall of the building causing her to be knocked unconscious.

"That's using your head." Shikamaru said back flipping onto his feet and plucked the needles out of his body.

"The winner of this match is Shikamaru Nara!" Hayate called.

Ino cheered while Chouji just munched on his chips, and Asuma chuckled to himself. Shikamaru makes it up and walked past Naruto, "Smooth move there Shikamaru." Naruto said as he gave thumbs up to his lazy pal.

"It's no big deal." Shikamaru yawned.

Everyone looked to see the next two names to come up and suddenly the names coming up were Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka.

"Well looks like it's my lucky day." Kiba smirked arrogantly.

"It's about time; I was getting bored standing around." Naruto added.

Around him the ones closest to him were thinking, 'Good luck Naruto do your best.' Sandaime thought.

'Show everyone just how strong you've become.' Kakashi thought.

'I know you can win Naruto.' Sakura thought.

Naruto jumped from the catwalk landing on the arena as Kiba made his way down with the two standing on opposite ends. "Hope you're ready Kiba, because I'm gonna put you down." Naruto declared.

Kiba growled, "All so full of talk Naruto, we'll I'll show you." Kiba retorted

Hayate stood in the center, "This next match between Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka will now commence. If you are ready fight!" He ordered.

"Stay back Akamaru I got this one." Kiba smirked as Naruto frowned, "Insulting me thinking you don't need your partner? Well guess you'll have to learn the hard way." Naruto said as he got into a stance.

"We'll see!" Kiba took off to attack Naruto but before he could make contact Naruto flipped over Kiba and delivered a roundhouse kick knocking Kiba off his feet.

"Whoa?" Kankuro gasped.

"He's better than we thought." Temari added.

"How'd you dodge my attack?" Kiba growled.

"Simple, I jumped." Naruto chuckled.

"Alright if you wanna play tough, then I will to. Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four-Legged technique)!" Kiba called as his body started looking feral. "Now here I come!" he tackled for Naruto who either dodged or blocked his strikes.

"You're gonna need Akamaru for this one Kiba, because I'm not your only opponent," Naruto said as he summoned five shadow clones, "Let's go boys!" Naruto ordered as they surrounded Kiba delivering some martial arts moves impressing the Jounin.

"Kakashi did you teach Naruto those moves?" Asuma asked.

"Yes, it could only have been the work of you my eternal rival!" Guy ranted as Kakashi looked at him.

"You say something Guy?" He asked the bowl cut Jounin.

Guy groaned, "Curse you and your coolness Kakashi!"

"But seriously Kakashi did you teach him those moves?" Kurenai asked.

"Actually I didn't." he answered.

"Then what have you been teaching him?" Kurenai asked irritated that he makes it like he taught nothing to Naruto.

Before Kakashi could speak Sakura's cheering for her teammate broke their conversation and they watched Naruto beat Kiba senselessly. Naruto and his clones stood together, "Gee Kiba is that all?" Naruto asked.

Kiba frowned, "Hardly! Akamaru let's go," He downed a soldier pill and fed one to Akamaru whose coat turned red, "Juujin Bunshin (Beast-Man clone)!" Kiba called as Akamaru transformed into Kiba making two of them. "Now let's you see how you stand up to this, Gatsuuga (Dual Piercing Fang)!" the two struck for him and his clones resulting in a crash with smoke to follow.

"Naruto!" Sakura called in worry.

When the smoke cleared it showed the clones were gone and Naruto on the ground looking beaten and bruised, "Hah, guess that's it for him." Kiba chuckled until Naruto poofed.

"What? How did?" Kiba gasped until he looked up seeing Naruto drop kick the top of his head sending him crashing onto the ground.

Akamaru Kiba jumped backwards as Naruto went to face him but found Kiba holding onto his ankles, "Let go!" Naruto tried shaking him off.

"Akamaru now!" Kiba called as Akamaru Kiba used the Piercing Fang move heading right for Naruto.

'Closer, now!' Naruto thought grabbing Akamaru Kiba before his attack connected with him and threw the dog onto his owner putting them in a pile. Akamaru returned to his dog form as Kiba got up.

"Ok Naruto, you asked for it!" he charged at Naruto and the two engaged in hand to hand combat until Naruto tripped him up and Kiba laid on his back but rolled backwards up to his feet and continued going at it with Naruto.

'Hope you're ready to taste defeat Kiba cause I'm about to end this.' Naruto thought as he summoned a dozen clones that each went at Kiba confusing him until two clones threw their right arms back with a windup before upper cutting him into the air a bit as two clones were catapulted upward above Kiba and slugged him downward as he crashed into the arena not moving.

Hayate noticed he couldn't continue and announced, "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner." He said with a cough.

"Alright Naruto that's the way!" Sakura cheered.

'Wow Naruto's definitely not the same as before. I think I like this new him.' Ino thought.

Kakashi eye smiled at his performance, after Kiba was taken away by medics Naruto had returned to the catwalk being congratulated by Sakura and Kakashi before they waited for the next two names. The next two names that popped out were 'Hinata Hyuga' & 'Neji Hyuga'. Everyone from Konoha gasped in surprise. Kurenai and Shino looked at Hinata who was shocked as ever. While Guy and Lee saw Neji had no emotions at all. Both of them walked down, side by side to the floor below. Neji stood calmly, his feet apart and shoulders back. His arms were relaxed at his sides. Hinata looked forward at him keeping her cool and knew not to show any signs of nervousness.

"If you're ready you may begin!" Hayate shouted before jumping back.

Hinata got ready to charge but Neji spoke causing her to halt, "A word of advice. Give up."

Hinata suddenly froze in place while the genin were surprised as Neji continued, "Fate has already declared me the winner when our names were drawn, save yourself the humiliation of defeat and walk away now. Otherwise I guarantee you will regret ever trying to fight against me." Neji continued to berate her bringing down her self confidence while Naruto started frowning as he finally had it as he shouted, "For the love of Kami shut your smart mouth! Hinata ignore what that teme says, you have what it takes! I know you do!" He said giving the shy heiress a boost in confidence.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered to herself as she was surprised at these words of encouragement but nodded knowing he was right and addressed Neji, "I'm not backing down Neji!" She declared.

Neji scowled in response, "Don't blame me if you die." both activated their Byakugan.

So Hinata and Neji went at it with their gentle fist art which was from the observants POV to be an even match. However as Hinata continued pushing herself to her limits to show everyone Neji just got more furious.

Hinata soon realized that Neji's blows were going straight for her chakra network to disable her chakra flow and he started striking for lethal organs. Then both stood on opposite ends with Neji looking as calmed as ever while Hinata stood there with blood dripping from her mouth and such all while trying to keep on her feet.

"Don't you get it, no matter how hard to fight you'll always be a loser nothing more and nothing less." Neji lectured her.

"You're wrong Neji," Hinata began weakly, "People are not determined by fate and destiny, people determine fate and destiny, and you I'm afraid let this ridiculous talk cloud your mind and judgment, and you will never find peace until someone wakes you up from it!" Hinata said as her breathing labored

Neji was shocked and looked totally pissed off charging her in blind rage, "You're so full of talk!" he screamed ready to strike until in a flash Hayate stood in front of Neji with a hand to the genin's forehead, Guy in back of Neji with his arms restraining his shoulders, Kakashi gripping his right arm, and Kurenai restraining his left arm.

"Neji that's enough it's over! And you swore you wouldn't let your family grudge into this fight!" Guy ordered him like a real sensei.

Neji relaxed and stopped, while Hinata sighed in relief but coughed up more blood and fell backwards. Before she could hit the ground Kurenai caught her.

"Hinata!" Naruto gasped as he went down to check on her.

Kurenai looked Hinata over, "She needs to get to the hospital quickly." She cried,

soon the medics collected her and Naruto watched her leave looking sad until a scoff broke him out of his thoughts and saw it came from Neji, "Don't feel sorry for her. She was doomed a failure and like all failures they meet the same fate of losing to their superiors as is it their destiny." Neji said not feeling any regret for what he did to his cousin, and showed it with a smirk on his face.

Naruto growled as he grabbed Neji by the collar while the Hyuga showed no sign of fear, "You are a shameful Konoha shinobi! You had no right to talk down upon Hinata like that! Should we ever meet in battle I'll show you Hinata was no failure as I am not!" He declared with anger in his voice

Naruto released him and walked away followed by Kakashi. A few minutes later everyone waited for the next names to be drawn, and the two that came up were 'Gaara' & 'Rock Lee'.

"Yosh, I shall show you all the power of youth!" Lee ranted before leaping from the catwalk and onto the arena.

Gaara vanished in a Shunshin of sand and appeared on the arena. Kankuro and Temari smirked and spoke to each other, "This guy doesn't stand a chance against Gaara." Kankuro said to his sister.

"If you're ready you may begin!" Hayate called.

Lee began charging forward throwing a punch but a wall of sand blocked his blow, so he tried using his other arm to punch but met the same results.

"Whoa where's that sand coming from?" Sakura asked.

"The gourd on his back." Naruto replied looking at it until Kurama called.

**'Naruto!' **The fox called out to his host.

'Kurama what is it?' Naruto asked.

'**That's no ordinary sand emitting from that boys gourd." **The demon told him.

'What do you mean?' Naruto asked again in his mind.

'**Only one creature can manipulate sand like that, Shukaku.' **Kurama replied.

'Shukaku?' Naruto asked as his eyes widened.

'**Yes, another one of the tailed beasts the Ichibi.'** Kurama explained.

'So another Jinchuriki.' Naruto thought wondering if Gaara was brought up just like him in his childhood or possibly worse. Back on arena Lee started releasing a barrage of Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind) kicks at Gaara who didn't even move because the sand in his gourd kept coming out and blocking the attacks.

"Why isn't Lee using Ninjutsu or something else?" Sakura asked.

"Because Lee able to use Ninjutsu or even Genjutsu for that matter." Guy explained.

"Seriously?" Sakura asked.

"That's right, so when he was assigned to be my student I trained him in the art of Taijutsu, so he can show the world you don't need Ninjutsu or a bloodline to be a strong ninja." Gai said as they continued watching Lee struggling to land a blow to Gaara but the shield of sand kept blocking him. "Lee it's time take them off!" Gai called to his pupil.

"Hai Guy-sensei!" Lee replied reaching into both his leg warmers and pulled out weight straps, when he threw them aside they crashed into the arena leaving two huge craters.

"Isn't that overdoing it Gai?" Kakashi asked as looked as his friend and eternal rival the latter of which Kakashi and I would use extremely loosely.

"Yes it feels easier to move. Now here I come!" Lee vanished.

Soon he was throwing punch after punch and kick after kick to Gaara who was shocked because his blows were getting past his shield.

'He's moving like lightning.' Naruto thought but noticed even with the extra speed Lee still wasn't landing a blow against Gaara.

Guy seeing it wasn't making a difference called, "We have no choice, Lee open the first gate!"

"What?" Kakashi gasped, "Guy are you nuts?" He asked him.

"Kakashi, this boy has a dream to follow. And as his sensei it's my duty to see that this dream comes true." Guy answered.

Lee opened the first of the celestial gates and was able to launch Gaara into the air in order for Lee to perform the Omote Renge (Front Lotus). Soon he started opening up the other gates thus turning his body beet red and he began pummeling and kicking the hell out of Gaara which was shocking everyone, but mostly the red heads siblings. Lee had finally opened the fifth gate looking extremely exhausted from opening the previous gates and the affects they had on his body. Gaara lay on the floor of the arena looking like a mess, until his face cracked off and dissolved into sand.

"What's happening?" Sakura gasped.

Gaara's body cracked open revealing an unscathed Gaara. "He shedded out of a sand cocoon shaped like his body." Neji was surprised.

Gaara manipulated his sand and grabbed one of Lee's legs and one of his arms, he clenched his fists tight and the sand squished Lee's leg and arm causing him to scream in pain. As Gaara was about to go for a final strike Guy stepped in and stopped the attack. Seeing as it was clear who won Hayate labeled Gaara the winner and the Suna ninja shunshined in sand back to his team.

Naruto overheard the medics talking about how Lee's injuries were very severe and that he may never be a ninja again. The sound of that brought Naruto down knowing he would've made a great Lantern. With only two more names the final genin of Chouji and Dosu went onto the arena floor, unfortunately for Chouji he was taken out by one move bringing the prelims to and end.

Soon the winning genin composed of Naruto, Shino, Neji, Dosu, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro minus Sasuke met on the arena presenting themselves in front of the Hokage, Hayate, Anko, and Ibiki. "With this the third exam preliminaries are finished!" Sarutobi finished.

With only nine competitors now, they were each assigned a random number by Anko.

"State your number you have drawn." Ibiki ordered as he looked at Neji first, and saw the boy show him the number in his hand.

"I got two." Neji said showing the paper with the number written on it.

"Nine." Temari said.

"Three." Gaara said.

"I have eight." Shikamaru showed his.

"Mine's seven." Dosu said.

"I have five." Shino showed them his.

"I got six." Kankuro said.

"I got number one." Naruto said.

"Then that leaves Sasuke Uchiha with number four." Sarutobi said.

"Alright. We have your names, numbers, and who you will be facing one month from now in the finals in the Chunin Stadium," Ibiki showed them a list, "Study it well." He ordered.

_Match 1: Naruto vs Neji_

_Match 2: Gaara vs Sasuke_

_Match 3: Shino vs Kankuro_

_Match 4: Dosu vs Shikamaru_

_Match 5: Temari vs winner of match four_

"You now know who you are fighting in one month. Good luck to all of you, as you will need it for the road ahead in preparing for what lies ahead of you." The Sandaime said as he looked at the competitors.

Naruto turned to Neji who could tell he was going to look at him, "Looks like I have a chance to avenge Hinata's defeat. See you in a month." He said as he dashed off out of the tower heading back for the village and raced towards the hospital changing into his Blue Lantern costume and taking flight. When he reached the hospital, flew into a back alley and touched down to change back into his normal attire, before running up to the reception desk and asking the nurse there where Lee was.

"Excuse me, could you tell what room Rock Lee is in?" He asked the receptionist.

"Rock Lee let's see he's in room 233." The women said as Naruto thanked her and raced up to the second floor as fast as he could when he got there he found Lee conscious and downtrodden.

"Hey are you okay Bushy brow?" Naruto asked his lantern brother.

"Oh hello Naruto yes I'm fine but the doctors tell me that I might never be a ninja again due the extent of my injuries." Lee answered.

"Lee that's unlike you to say something like that, you can't give up, I won't give up on a finding someone to help you I promise you this and I never go back on my word cause that's my nindo my ninja way, all will be well Lee." Naruto said he pulled out his Blue ring and Lee's Green ring once Lee's ring was exposed to Naruto's blue ring both rings immediately went to work trying to heal Lee's body.

"**Cellular regeneration, bone restoration and realignment commenced." **Both rings said at the same time while Lee smiled.

"You are right Naruto if I gave up now and gave into my fear then I would be unworthy of being called a Green Lantern and I promise you I will not let that happen ever!" Lee declared. Finally the glow of the rings reached Lee's injured hand as Naruto smiled at his handy work before long Lee was back up on his feet again. "Thank you again Naruto for restoring my will to train now if you excuse me, I have to do a little training with Gai-sensei." Lee said as he changed into his Green Lantern costume and flew out the window.

When Lee left an ANBU Black Ops ninja appeared in the room. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are requested at the Hokage's office now." The ninja said.

"Okay I'm on my way." Naruto said as he took flight to the Hokage's office. "I wonder what the old man wants me for." He asked himself as he soared through the sky.

**Well folks there you have it, The preliminary rounds are in the books. Now comes the training arc and not only will Jiriaya the Gallant and perverted be teaching him but someone else will be coming from a long distance away to train Naruto in the art of wielding hope guess who it is. Until then read and review folks please do the latter as much as the former.**


	7. The Sage and The Saint

Chapter 7: The Sage and the Saint.

Disclaimer: The material used in this story is owned by their respective creators and this story is of my creative thought not meant for profit.

Naruto had received a message to head for the Hokage's office after aiding Lee at the hospital so right now he was on his way to the Hokage's building, when he got there he changed back into his usual jumpsuit and raced up the stairs before finally reaching the door. He took a moment to collect himself and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked the voice of the 3rd Hokage.

"Old man open up it's me Naruto." Naruto answered.

"Please come in Naruto." Sarutobi said and when Naruto did so he was shocked at the sight of not one but two other people in the room with the old man. The first was a man with long, wild, spiky, and unruly white hair wearing a long red vest, a fishnet shirt, grey pants, wooden sandals, and a headband with the kanji for oil on his head, while he was carrying a huge scroll of some kind on his back. The other person if you would call him that was a man or what Naruto assumed to be a man with grey skin, a crescent moon shaped head, but what caught Naruto's attention was the ring and uniform he was wearing as it was the same color and bore the same insignia as his did.

"You're a Blue Lantern?" Naruto asked the alien visitor.

"Yes I am brother, I am Saint Walker and I've come to help train you in the use of your ring brother Uzumaki." Walker said.

"Okay I got all that but who is this guy?" Naruto asked pointing to the old man causing him to fall over.

"You stupid little brat, I'll have you know that I am the most powerful of the legendary Sanin, the great sage of Mount Myoboku, and number one ladies man in all the land, I am the Gallant Jiriaya-sama!" He exclaimed with an exaggerated pose similar to a kabuki performer which got little to no reaction other than a sweat drop from Naruto, the third Hokage, and Saint Walker.

"He's kidding right old man?" Naruto asked the third causing the hermit to fall in heap.

"Sadly Naruto he's not kidding, Jiriaya is one of the Sanin and one of my students." Sarutobi replied as Naruto turned his attention back to the hermit and then back to the Hokage. "So why is he here?" Naruto asked.

Jiriaya smirked at the stupidity of Naruto's question, "Easy brat because I'm going to train you for the finals." Jiriaya replied but Naruto just looked at him with an unconvinced look in his eyes.

"Oh really and what do you think you can teach me?" Naruto asked the sage.

"I'll have you know I trained the Fourth Hokage, so if I can train him then I can sure as hell train you squirt." Jiriaya bragged as he and Naruto stared each other down with lightning bolts crashing in between their eyes, before Naruto turned his attention to the alien.

"So why are you here?" Naruto asked the alien lantern.

"I have come here to help train you in wielding your ring with more proficiency brother Naruto." Walker said with a smile still on his face. "However seeing as how your ninja training takes precedence at the moment over your lantern training I'll leave you with Lord Jiriaya for a few days." Walker said before turning to the Hokage, oh and please do not trouble yourself with finding me accommodations to stay at I will let that problem handle itself." He told the old man before looking back at Naruto.

"Peace and Hope be with you brother Naruto." Walker said as he flew off through the window. Jiriaya then turned back towards his new charge in training, "meet me outside the hot springs in 15 minutes okay brat." Jiriaya said as he left the office through the window like Saint Walker did earlier, Naruto and the Hokage just stared at each other with a nervous glance.

"Well I might as well get going old man, see you later." Naruto said.

"Goodbye and good luck Naruto." Sarutobi said as Naruto then popped his head back through the window.

"Oh by the way old man, have ever considered using Shadow Clones to get all this paperwork done?" Naruto asked causing a tick mark to appear on the 3rd Hokage's head.

"No Naruto I never did consider it until now." Sarutobi said angry at himself "_and they_ _called me the professor back in my prime?" _He asked himself as Naruto just shrugged and left, as soon as he did, Hiruzen put a silencing jutsu on his office and locked the door and windows before finally letting out a string of curse words at himself for having never considered using Shadow clones to get his paperwork or anything political about his job done.

Meanwhile outside of the hot springs Naruto sat outside the hot springs waiting and waiting, and waiting all the while he grew more impatient. "If that slacker of a hermit doesn't show up soon I'm gonna go insane." He screamed until he heard a faint giggling coming from behind one of the fences on the women's side of the bathhouse he ran over towards the fence and spotted the hermit on a toad about the size of a horse looking through a telescope with a notepad in his hand and a lustful look in his eye.

"Oh yeah that's nice come on give me more material." He chuckled quietly too bad for him his little peep show was about to be interrupted by a certain Blue Lantern.

"You're no sage you're just a gross pervert!" Naruto screamed as all the women in the bathhouse heard him and started screaming while Naruto flew off not wanting to get caught with the old horned toad as he flew off he could hear Jiriaya screaming in agony as he got hit with numerous kunai, shuriken, kettles, and anything else the women had with them to hit him with. Several hours later Jiriaya caught up with Naruto and he was angry with the kid.

"Why did you leave me to die with those women?" Jiriaya asked his new charge.

Naruto just stared at the hermit with an even look, "Why were you spying on them Pervy sage?" Naruto asked in rebuttal causing a vein to bulge on Jiriaya's forehead.

"I'll have you know that I'm not just any pervert brat." Jiriaya shouted indignantly.

"Oh really then what are you?" Naruto asked him as Jiriaya performed another stupid kabuki pose.

"I'm a super pervert! I also happen to be the author of an award winning novel series." Jiriaya declared proudly the latter of the declaration caught Naruto's attention.

"What series do you write that requires you to peep on women for inspiration anyway?" Naruto asked him causing Jiriaya to sweat drop before producing one of the books from his vest to reveal that it was one of the books Kakashi always read. "You really are a sick bastard." Naruto said bluntly causing Jiriaya to sigh.

"Look in any event let's just get this training over with." Jiriaya said as he pulled the scroll off his back and unrolling it. "Okay squirt listen, this is the toad summoning contract just sign your initials in your blood and leave your fingerprints in the paper and you'll be recognized as a toad summoner just in case your ring runs out of juice." Jiriaya explained as Naruto cut his thumb and signed his name in one of the open spaces next to a name that seemed familiar to him.

"Minato Namikaze, hey Pervy Sage I know that this Minato Namikaze guy was the 4th Hokage but is their anything else I need to know about him?" Naruto asked the toad hermit causing Jiriaya to sweat.

"No nothing else you need to know about him at all Naruto." Jiriaya replied. "Now go on and practice the jutsu." Jiriaya said as reluctantly Naruto formed the hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Here it goes summoning Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as a small orange toad with a blue coat appeared out of the smoke.

"Hey who's the wise guy who summoned me here?" The toad asked before spotting Jiriaya. "Oh hey there Jiriaya what's up ad who's the boy in blue?" The toad asked.

"Oh hey there Gamakichi, I would like you to meet the newest toad summoner and my new student Naruto Uzumaki." Jiriaya said to the toad.

"So he's the new guy huh?" Gamakichi asked before shrugging; "Alright I'll go tell pop about it and just remember kid." Gamakichi said talking to Naruto now. "You ever need any of us you know how to call us." He finished before going back to his home.

"That was one odd toad." Naruto said as he headed home. "See you soon Pervy Sage." Naruto called out as he flew off.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT BRAT!" Jiriaya roared as Naruto flew off.

Later Naruto met up with Saint Walker at one of the training grounds.

"Greetings brother Naruto, are you prepared to carry the banner of hope?" Walker asked him.

"I am Walker-sensei, shall we get started?" He asked the alien who smiled back.

"Yes we shall brother." Walker said as he and Naruto pulled out their rings and said their oath.

"In fearful day, in raging night

With Strong hearts full our souls ignite

When all seems lost in the war of light

Look to the stars for hope burns bright." They chanted in unison as they took off into the air. The two went at it for hours as they sparred with various constructs ranging from kunai, shuriken, kusramigamas, and other various ninja tools before heading back down to ground level as Walker decided to aide Naruto in another way.

"Brother Naruto, I noticed something about you that was unusual. Aside from your own chakra as your people call it, as well Aadara inside you I couldn't help but noticed that there is a lot of rage locked up inside you why is that?" Walker asked with a raised eyebrow if he had one. Naruto sighed reluctantly and explained.

"It's because I'm a Jinchuriki Walker-sensei." Naruto said.

"I believe I don't understand what does that mean?" Walker asked.

"It means that I have the power of a demon trapped inside me, thirteen years ago a nine tailed fox appeared and destroyed everything in it's sight however one ninja rose up to face the beast, that ninja was the 4th Hokage of our village." Naruto explained to Walker.

"How did he defeat it, a creature that powerful most certainly can not be killed?" Walker asked once more.

"You're right sensei, he did the only thing he could do he sealed it away in a newborn infant at the cost of his own soul." Naruto said sadly as Walker began to understand.

"You do not need to say anymore brother Naruto," Walker said as he continued "I think I know where you are going with this." He finished before placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Just remember that no matter how many evils come your way always believe that all will be well in the end." Walker said as Naruto nodded his head and headed home.

Meanwhile in another part of the woods in an old shack, a certain snake was fuming as the events from the forest kept playing over in his mind.

"How is it possible, how could anyone find a way to remove the heaven's seal?" Orochimaru asked himself as he paced around in anger when there was knock on the door. "Enter." He said as an unknown ANBU Black Ops ninja appeared and kneeled before him. "What news do you have for me?" He asked the ninja.

"Sasuke Uchiha has been moved to a different area in the hospital and it's being kept pretty quiet as of the moment." The ninja replied Orochimaru smiled slightly at the sound of that news.

"So they think they can hide the last Uchiha from me well there's no way that will keep me from my prize for very long." Orochimaru said to himself.

"What else do you intend on doing now my lord, after all the Chunin exam finals are still a month away." The ninja mentioned.

"Not to worry, I already have Suna tightly wrapped around my finger, all we have to do until then is make sure no one else knows of our connections otherwise our cause will be lost!" Orochimaru said.

"I understand my lord." The ninja bowed his head.

"Good and I trust you can handle things here without blowing your cover?" he asked the fake ANBU.

"You can count on me Orochimaru-sama." The ninja replied.

"Good, out of all my subordinates only you I can really rely on… Kabuto." Orochimaru said as the ninja removed his ANBU mask revealing it was Kabuto Yakushi.

"I live to serve you Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said as Orochimaru snickered at his subordinate's reply before his thoughts trailed off, "Is something wrong?" Kabuto asked.

"I could just be over thinking this but that Blue warrior I fought in the forest, I have this feeling I haven't seen the last of him." Orochimaru said.

"Do you think there are more just like him?" Kabuto questioned.

"If it's the case I will have to double my army." Orochimaru answered.

"Yes sir as you wish." Kabuto said as he left.

Orochimaru smiled in anticipation he thought about his prize. "Soon the Sharingan and the power of the Uchiha will be mine." He said to himself before laughing like a drunken hyena.

**Oh boy things are about to get hectic when the final stage of the exams comes about. Will all be well? I don't know but read and review.**


	8. The Finals at LAst

Chapter 8: The Finals at Last.

Disclaimer: This story contains characters and material owned by Masashi Kishimoto, VIZ Media, DC Comics, and Geoff Johns the current owners of the rights to Naruto and the Green Lantern respectively, this story itself is of my property.

Three more weeks had passed and Naruto had become more proficient with the use of his ring thanks to Saint Walker and under Jiriaya, his ninja skills had increased exponentially not to mention that his power ring helped explain some of the basics of certain styles to him. However two things were on Naruto's mind at the moment.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had been at the administration building one afternoon when he overheard Jiriaya, Sarutobi, and Saint Walker discussing some info that Jiriaya had come across and he eventually found out that Orochimaru was planning an invasion of the Leaf using the Sand as his scapegoat force so to speak. When he found out he flew off as fast as he could to where he assumed Lee was training. Soon enough he found his fellow lantern._

"_Lee, we need to talk." Naruto said as he stopped Lee from beating a post. _

"_What's up Naruto?" Lee asked._

"_I just overheard something grave. The Sound village is planning an invasion using the Sand village as their attack force." Naruto said._

"_OH HOW UNYOUTHFUL FOR OUR ALLIES TO STAB US IN THE BACK!" Lee screamed with tears flowing down his cheeks until Naruto smacked him in the head. _

"_Lee focus!" Naruto said._

"_Oh right sorry about that Naruto, anyway what should we do?" Lee asked._

"_For now keep training so we'll be ready for when the attack commences." Naruto said as Lee nodded his head while Naruto went off to find Sakura._

_Later Naruto found Sakura talking to Ino at the flower shop when Naruto tapped on the window, Sakura and Ino looked at him until Naruto made the motion of charging a power ring that Sakura understood what kind of business he needed to talk to her about._

"_Excuse me for a moment please Ino I'll be right back." Sakura said as she headed out the door._

"_Sure Sakura no problem." Ino asked scratching her head confused as to what Naruto wanted to talk to her about._

_Meanwhile in an alley just outside the flower shop, Sakura and Naruto discussed what Naruto had overheard in the administration building. "Are you sure that you're not over exaggerating this Naruto?" The Star Sapphire asked._

"_Sakura I know what I heard and if the Hokage said it himself then it should be taken into consideration, however I will not let this sort of thing get me down, Walker-sensei told me to fight the enemy no matter how many you may face, but as long as you don't lose hope all will be well." Naruto said while he looked at Sakura with a serious glow in his eyes._

_Sakura saw the glow of the ring and the glow of his eyes and while she thought it was the ring talking to her through him, she saw that it was all him on the inside. 'Naruto, I can't believe how much you've grown.' She said to herself as she watched him take off into the sky._

_End Flashback_

Now it was the night before the finals, he had been sitting on his bed thinking about what Jiriaya and the 3rd Hokage had told him in regards to his family.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had met with Jiriaya at one of the training grounds several days later and surprisingly he saw Sarutobi there as well discussing something until Naruto showed up. "Hey old man, Pervy Sage you wanted to tell me something?" Naruto asked as both me turned to him. _

"_Actually yes Naruto, Jiriaya and I believe that it's about time we told you about your parents and why the 4th sealed the nine-tailed fox into you." Hiruzen said as Naruto sat down on the ground. "Before I leave you to train with Jiriaya Naruto, there's something important I should've told you when you became a ninja." Sarutobi said._

_"What's that?" Naruto asked_

_"Naruto you know what your childhood was like because of what happened thirteen years ago." Sarutobi said._

_"Yes." Naruto nodded feeling there was more to it._

_"Well there was a very good reason why the Yondaime chose you to become the vessel for Kurama." Sarutobi began to explain before Naruto cut him off. _

_"What was so special about me that I had to become the village pariah?" Naruto asked wanting them to spit it out already._

_"Look Naruto the reason why the Yondaime used you for a sacrifice because he couldn't ask anyone else's' child if he didn't have one of his own!" Jiriaya spat it out._

_Naruto froze when heard that took of his Blue Lantern ring, stuck it in his pocket and asked, "Could you repeat that?"_

_Sarutobi sighed, "What Jiriaya said was true Naruto. Minato Namikaze the Yondaime chose you because you were his son and couldn't ask any one else to give up their child." Sarutobi said with a sigh of guilt in his voice._

_"The 4th Hokage's my… Oh thank Kami and I thought it was just me!" Naruto sighed in relief surprising the old men._

_"You knew?" Sarutobi asked curiously._

_"Not right away actually, at first I thought it was because we looked so very similar. I mean I've seen his face in the history books, blonde hair, blue eyes, he looks like an older version of me and vice versa I look like a younger him except for these marks." He said as he felt the whisker marks on his face._

"_Well yes Naruto the Yondaime was your father, and as Hokage he couldn't simply ask for any family to offer their own child as a sacrifice." Sarutobi explained.__._

_Naruto frowned but sighed, "Well that would make him selfish, but still does he have any idea what horrors his act has put me through?" He asked the two old men._

"_Minato would be very sorry for what he's burdened you with Naruto, and even more so disappointed in the village for their treatment on you." Jiriaya said._

_Naruto took all of this in, "Well I still feel bitter about what dad did, but I realize that sacrifices is part of the shinobi life. But if you guys know my father, what about my mother, who was she?"_

_Jiriaya fielded this one, "Well Naruto your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, and in a way she was a lot like you."_

"_Like me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Oh yeah, she was mischievous little rascal always getting into trouble," he chuckled, "But what can you expect from a tomboy who didn't take crap from anyone, anyone who tried getting on her bad side would get smashed. That's how she earned her nickname the Red Hot Habanero. But man did she grow up to be a beauty." Jiriaya explained to his charge._

"_Was mom the only Uzumaki in the village even before me?" Naruto asked curiously_

"_Well Naruto Kushina wasn't always a Konoha ninja, she and her family the Uzumaki once lived in a land known as Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides). A village that was most famous for their knowledge of sealing jutsu and longevity. Our village and Uzushiogakure had close ties considering Uzushio's spiral symbol is imprinted on the back of Konoha jackets. In fact our Shodaime Hokage was in fact married to an Uzushio kunoichi named Mito Uzumaki, and who was in fact a previous Jinchuriki to Kurama as you call him." Sarutobi explained._

"_She what?" Naruto asked shocked. _

"_Yes and when she grew too old to bear the Kyuubi inside of her another Uzumaki was brought to the village as the next vessel."_

"_Don't tell me…" Naruto said knowing where the third and Jiriaya were going with this._

"_Yes Naruto your mother was the next in line to carry Kurama inside her."_

"_Hold on you said the Uzumaki came from another land, but what happened to it?" the blonde asked._

"_Rivaling nations grew feared of Uzushio's reputation and destroyed it. Very few surviving members fled to safety and it's unknown to determine how many are still alive to this day." The Hokage explained._

"_I see. Something's still bothering me, Kurama invaded the village thirteen years ago but how could he if he was imprisoned inside my mom?" Naruto wondered._

"_We don't know the full details, but we do know that someone had removed Kurama from Kushina and brainwashed him into attacking the village." The Hokage continued._

"_Hmm, that qualifies for looking into." Naruto pondered._

_"And how are you with all you've just been told?" Sarutobi worried._

_"Well surprised, confused, and somewhat disappointed. But to be the son of a hero and a kunoichi from a legendary clan makes me happy that not only did they really love me but gave their lives to protect me. And I won't let their sacrifice be in vain." Naruto smiled._

_Jiriaya and Sarutobi sighed in relief that he didn't go on a rampage, "Well Naruto I'm glad to see you're taking this so well. I'm just sorry I had to keep this secret from you. But you must understand it was to protect you from Minato's enemies or worse enemies." Sarutobi explained._

_"I see, even though it sounds like an excuse used countless times, I'm willing to let is slide since I get where you're coming from. After all ever since dad's mission involving Iwa ninja from there would probably be after me, or even Kumo ninja." Naruto said to them._

_Jiriaya smiled, "Well Naruto, guess we better start your training now." He said_

_"Agreed, I leave him in your care Jiriaya." Sarutobi said vanishing in a swirl of leaves._

Finally the day of the finals for the Chunin Exams came, Naruto woke up and put his ring on and charged it up with his oath. When he took care of everything he tied his headband around his forehead and stood outside his apartment, "Time to go." He teleported to the Chunin exams stadium and went in to join his competition.

At the stadium people were filling the stands eager to watch the matches and were already placing their bets. Most people were betting on Neji to win in the opening match hearing that he was the Hyuga prodigy. Others were also focused on the match that would take place between Sasuke and Gaara, because of their reputations with Gaara being untouchable, and Sasuke being the pride of the Uchiha clan. Up in the royal box was Sarutobi and approaching was the Kazekage which Sarutobi could tell was Orochimaru in disguise.

"Ah welcome Kazekage-dono, so glad you could make it," The old Kage began, "You must be tired after such a long travel." He joked.

"Yes it was rather long, but better than to have you travel all the way to Suna with your old age, this is for the best." The Kazekage attempted to crack a joke.

The Hokage just let out a chuckle, "Well don't put me in the coffin just yet, I still have a life to live."

Meanwhile in the stands were Kiba and Hinata sitting next to Hiashi and Hinata's little sister Hanabi, while Sakura sat with Ino and Chouji who was carrying a duffel bag filled with chips sitting beside her.

"I can't wait to see how this turns out." Ino said in excitement.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed looking down at the crowd seeing Naruto but no sign of her second teammate.

Soon Naruto, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru stood in the arena. 'Where the hell is that teme?' Naruto thought seeing no Sasuke as the proctor started talking.

"Alright listen up, I am Genma Shiranui; proctor for stage three of the Chunin Exams," He began, "Before we begin I must show you all once again the final match ups as a reminder." He said pulling out the tournament bracket.

_Match 1: Naruto vs Neji_

_Match 2: Gaara vs Sasuke_

_Match 3: Shino vs Kankuro_

_Match 4: Temari vs Shikamaru_

Shikamaru gasped, 'What Dosu was dropped, what happened to him?' he thought unaware of Gaara smirking at the change in the match ups.

Naruto glanced to Neji feeling eager to fight him until Genma continued, "Now listen up the contestants for the first match must remain down here, the rest of you are to wait in the balcony above until your names are called. During the matches you are free to use whatever weapons you have, you can fight until you're opponent is defeated or forfeits the match, however I am allowed to step in and call the match as it sees fit if the match itself gets out of hand." Genma said.

"And should one challenger fail to make it to the arena when their name is called?" Naruto asked.

"Then that challenger forfeits the match to his/her opponent." Genma replied making Sakura and other shinobi concerned. "If all's said and done the contestants for match one stay here in the stadium, the rest of you go up to the balcony and wait." Genma instructs.

So the other contestants minus Naruto and Neji left for the balcony. Naruto and Neji stood on opposite ends as Genma stood between them, "The first match of the Chunin Exam Finals Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga." He announced which got the crowds roaring with excitement.

"Have you any words before this fated match commences?" Neji asked his opponent.

"Only this… You're going down!" Naruto declared.

"Hajime!" Genma called.

Naruto started rushing for Neji while the Hyuga thought, "that baka rushing right in without thinking how pathetic.' He thought but suddenly saw Naruto jump over Neji and as he landed behind him he did a spin while still in the air throwing a punch right for the prodigy who managed to block it and the two pushed each other back.

Neji grunted, "You should've quit before the match began." He boasted.

"Now why would I do a stupid thing like that?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Because I was declared victor the minute we were made opponents as fate predicted." Neji replied.

Naruto frowned, "You know what, your talk of fate and destiny is really starting to get old!" Neji frowned at his claim, "Those words may have worked on Hinata but they're not going to work on me!" Naruto declared.

Naruto summoned some shadow clones and they all fought Neji head one using their martial arts skill while Neji kept blocking or dodging. While up in the crowds Tenten watched in amazement, "That Naruto's sure got skills, maybe more than Lee, but let's see how they match against Neji." Tenten said to herself.

Meanwhile by the Hyugas and Kiba, they were also watching in amazement while Kiba thought, 'Try and save some energy Naruto you'll need it.'

'Neji is fighting just like the prodigy he is, but Naruto I've never seen fighting moves like that before.' Hiashi thought to himself.

Naruto and Neji were still going at it until Neji extended channeled chakra through his body and thrusted his palm forward, "Hakke Kuushou (Eight Divination Signs Air Palm)!" he shouted destroying the clones while Naruto was forced back but flipped backwards onto his feet.

"Not bad Neji but I still got a lot more fight in me." Naruto smirked.

"This battle is pointless, why don't you just surrender?" Neji asked.

"And what let you walk away as the winner because you think you're unbeatable? Dude you got serious mental issues." Naruto replied.

"Don't you get it no matter how hard you strike at me nothing will change you were not meant to win this fight!" Neji continued accusing him while he remained unaffected by the claims.

"You're such a pathetic whiny child." Naruto answered with a frown.

"What did you say?" Neji gasped as he was burning with anger on the inside and everyone was surprised at Naruto's claim.

"Look at yourself acting like a spoiled baby over spilled milk," Naruto continued, "And before you even start bitching about what I could possibly know about you? Well let me tell you I know everything. I did my research on you and your clan Neji and found out all about your family crisis, so you lost your father and feel you're being suppressed by the main house, Boo-Frickin-Who!" he did a mock sob, "Why don't you do your family a favor and grow up!" He once again went at it with Neji in close combat dealing blow after blow while Neji continued to dodge or block.

"Hiyah!" Naruto jumped up delivering a flying kick at Neji knocking him onto the ground as Naruto continued to lecture him, "You think it wasn't fair to you that your dad lost his life? I found out life isn't always fair, but that's no excuse to take it out on everyone around you that had nothing to do with it! You had a family your whole life while I had none! You weren't hated, beaten, and scorned for something you had no control over. I was! You think you know what suffering is, but the truth is you don't even know what a fraction of what suffering is! You were never beaten up on your birthday since the day you were born by village mobs, or had shop owners overcharge you for over expired foods and clothing! The only one who knows of real suffering is me!" Naruto screamed.

This got cries and gasps from everyone in the stadium as Naruto continued, "And let me tell you something even more painful about my life. Thirteen years ago the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed himself to bring down a beast that threatened our village, the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" he shouted, Neji was shocked having heard of this tale, but why it had such an affect on Naruto he didn't know. "Everyone says he sacrificed himself to kill the creature. But let me tell you this, those who survived the fight left out one minor detail about the battle, a minor detail that affected the course of history here in the village! The Yondaime didn't kill the fox. Think about it, ninja of all times have attempted to destroy a demon, you seriously think the one man could do the thing ancient shinobi have tried before, highly unlikely!" the genin in the crowds got shocked and concerned.

'Naruto.' Sakura and Ino thought while Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji were confused.

"He did the only think he could do, seal the Kyuubi away in a human body," He answered.

"But an adult's body wouldn't be able to take the pressure of the sealing, so he sealed it inside the body of a newborn baby that was just born that night. And you know who that baby was…" he trailed off hoping he and everyone else would get the picture, "IT WAS ME!" He screamed.

Neji and the genin gasped at that outburst. "And you know what sucked about him giving up his life to seal a demon inside his own flesh and blood to save the village he ruled over?" Naruto asked Neji and the crowd rhetorically.

"Flesh and blood?" Neji asked.

"Yeah that's right Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage is my father! I'm really Naruto Namikaze! And you know what else that sucked, my old man expected me to be seen as a hero for keeping such a creature at bay. But every frickin day of my life nearly everyone in this village attempted to kill me thinking I was the demon itself in human form, with no sense of differentiating between jail and jailor!" Naruto screamed.

Neji was actually shaking while the other shinobi around were in shock that he would publicly announce it. "And now Neji, I'll show you fate and destiny do not determine our lives!" he called as Kyuubi's chakra encased him in a protective layer as he dashed for Neji tackling him sending him flying back but before he could even hit the wall Naruto dashed further ahead appearing behind him and launched a punch at him sending him flying back the way he was coming. "Now for the final blow!" Naruto said as he delivered a tornado kicking nailing Neji and he was sent rolling across the ground looking dazed.

Neji tried to get up but was too worn out from taking so many blows. "There Neji maybe now you'll realize that fate and destiny don't determine a person, but rather we make it for ourselves. Because if you keep this up the way you are now you're only going to tear yourself apart and you'll be alone with no one to help you." He finished.

Seeing as how Neji was getting up Genma called out, "Winner of the first match of the Chunin Exams is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Genma announced.

It was silent for a moment until Sakura cried out, "YOU DID IT NARUTO!"

And with that the whole stadium roared with applause and cheers. Naruto smiled looking all around seeing he was finally starting to get accepted. While by the Hyuga's Hinata smiled and thought, "Congratulations Naruto.'

"Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Kiba ranted as Akamaru barked on his head.

At the stadium after Neji was taken away by medics Naruto got back to the stands where the other challengers were waiting. "Well guys what'd ya think?" Naruto asked Shikamaru and Shino.

Shikamaru sighed, "You're just too troublesome Naruto you know that?"

"Yeah, but then again what would this world be if there wasn't anything troublesome?" Naruto joked back.

"Peaceful." Shikamaru answered.

"I was going to say boring." Naruto replied and the two chuckled.

They looked down with Genma ready to call the next competitors; sadly one of them was still a no show. "Will Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara please come down here?" Genma called until a Konoha Jonin appeared at his side, whispered something to him, and vanished. "Due to conditions Sasuke's and Gaara's match will be postponed until further notice, until then the match ups will continue following the next match."

"But that means my match will be even closer." Shikamaru groaned.

"Will Shino and Kankuro please come down?" Genma called.

"Um, I forfeit the match." Kankuro called which got everyone confused.

"Well then since Kankuro forfeits the match goes to Shino Aburame." Genma called.

"I'm stuck with the worst case of luck!" Shikamaru complained.

"Since the third match has been decided will our next competitors Shikamaru and Temari please come down?" Genma called.

'Maybe I should drop out to; no way I can do this.' Shikamaru thought.

Naruto could tell what Shikamaru was planning and he couldn't let this happen, 'Sorry Shikamaru but I have to do this.' Naruto thought before whacking Shikamaru in the back making him fall off the railing and into the stadium.

"Naruto, if you weren't so strong I'd hit you!" Shikamaru cursed to himself.

"Yeah go for it Shikamaru!" Ino cheered.

Shikamaru sighed taking his position on the field with Temari knowing as long as he's down in the arena he might as well do something.

"If both competitors are ready you may begin!" Genma calls.

So the match got underway and throughout it Shikamaru had been trying to avoid Temari's wind abilities while getting enough concentration to catch her with his Shadow Possessing Jutsu. Soon enough caught Temari with his jutsu.

"He got her!" Chouji gasped.

"Alright!" Ino cheered as well for her teammate.

Shikamaru and Temari raise their hands like mirror images as the lazy ninja announced, "I forfeit the match." Shikamaru called and everyone was outraged.

"Due to forfeiting this match goes to Temari!" Genma announced.

"That baka!" Ino groaned.

"Not too surprising, this is Shikamaru after all." Chouji reminded her as he took a bit out of another potato chip.

Shikamaru soon left the stadium and joined the others, 'I don't think they can keep prolonging Sasuke's match like this.' Naruto thought until he and the crowds looked down at the stadium as a breeze blew and in a swirl of leaves stood two people back to back, one was Kakashi, and the other was Sasuke wearing a black shirt with his family emblem on back, black shorts, and the bangs in his hair grew past his chin.

"And you are?" Genma asked the genin.

Sasuke looked up, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said smugly.

The crowds started cheering while up with the group, Guy and Lee finally made it to the stands.

"Guy-sensei, Lee." Sakura gasped.

"Hey Sakura sorry we're late, what'd we miss?" Guy asked.

"Well Sasuke's about to fight that Suna ninja Gaara, while you just missed Naruto beating Neji in the opening match." Chouji explained.

Lee and Guy were left in shock; Guy was mostly shocked about Naruto and Neji, while Lee was shocked about both fights.

'Sasuke's fighting that Suna ninja Gaara, whom I stood no chance against,' Lee began thinking, 'And Naruto defeated Neji, the one person whom I've trained long and hard to try and best.' He thought sadly.

Naruto sighed as he watched, "Sasuke just can't resist making an entrance."

"Sorry we're late, you wouldn't believe the traffic," Kakashi eye smiled. "I sure hope we're not too late." Kakashi said.

"Well we had to extend Sasuke's battle twice, so no he's not out." Genma replied.

"Oh good then there's no problem." Kakashi said.

Gaara seeing his opponent shunshined down in sand as Kakashi left the arena to join the other ninja. Soon Genma called the match and Sasuke went at it in blinding speed able to get past Gaara's sand shields, but what was shocking Lee and Guy was some of Sasuke's moves were all Lee's, moves he worked long and hard on, while Sasuke used it because of his bloodline.

"Kakashi, did you keep your Sharingan opened during Lee's match only to copy his moves so you could give them to Sasuke?" Guy asked in disbelief.

"Only to help him with the move I taught him." Kakashi replied.

"What'd you teach him sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see," Kakashi answered.

Gaara suddenly started encasing himself in a cocoon of sand which shocked Temari, "Oh no, Gaara's planning on unleashing the sand spirit's power." She said with terror in her voice.

Naruto thought, 'It's almost time for the invasion to kick off.' Naruto noticed what Sasuke did next.

Sasuke performed a few hand seals and struck his hand on the ground where he appeared to be charging up some static electrical force. "It looks like Kakashi sensei's Raikiri, but not as powerful." Naruto noticed.

Sasuke with his jutsu charged rushed to the sand sphere tearing up the ground with his move before thrusting his fist forward, "CHIDORI!" he shouted punching into the sphere.

"No!" Temari gasped.

"He didn't!" Kankuro gasped.

"He, he broke Gaara's sand sphere." Baki was equally shocked.

Inside the barrier Gaara felt Sasuke's hand at his shoulder and could feel something dripping onto his finger. "What's this, so warm?" Gaara wondered until he saw it was something red, Gaara realized what had just happened to him… "AHHHHHH, BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

In the audience everyone was freaking out until Baki saw this as a sign as a cloaked Anbu formed a hand sign, "Nehan Shouja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana technique)!" he called and feathers began flying all around causing people to fall asleep while most Jonin, Naruto, and his fellow genin used the release sign to not be affected by it. Baki then threw a smoke bomb onto the field shrouding it, "Kankuro, Temari go!" Baki commanded. So the two genin jumped to the arena, grabbed their little brother and hurried off.

The lantern trio soon looked around the stadium for Sasuke and Gaara but couldn't find them. "Ring locate Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Desert." Sakura said to her ring as it displayed a map of Konoha, and four dots indicating Sasuke and the Sand siblings.  
**"Subjects located, distance 45km west by southwest." **The Star Sapphire ring said.

"Well you heard the ring let's get going guys." Naruto said as he, Lee, and Sakura looked for a more private spot to change into their lantern uniforms which much to Sakura's dismay were the bathrooms of the stadium but hey you can't get anymore privacy in public than in there right? The three then placed their rings in their respective lanterns and said their oaths.

"In fearful day/In Brightest day/for those whose hearts are full of fright

In Raging night/In Blackest Night/for those alone in Blackest Night

With strong hearts full our souls ignite/No evil shall escape my sight/ Accept our ring

When all seems lost in the war of light/Let those who worship Evil's might/and join our fight.

Look to the stars/Beware my power/love conquers all

For hope burns bright/Green Lantern's light/with violet light!" The three Genin turned Lanterns said as their stalls shined their appropriate colors and with that they headed out of the stadium and towards the forest.

"Hey Naruto do think we'll get there in time to help Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she looked at Naruto.

"I'm sure we will Sakura, there is always hope for those lost in their rage and despair." Naruto said getting a confused look from Lee and Sakura.

"Sorry it's something that Walker-sensei usually says." Naruto explained.

"Naruto I've been meaning to ask but who is this Walker-sensei you've been talking about when you go off to train with your lantern abilities?" Lee asked.

"Would you guys believe me if I said that he's a space alien?" Naruto asked his friends as they looked at him oddly. "I guess not but right now we've got a job to do." Naruto said as his two comrades nodded.

Meanwhile Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree trying to catch up with Gaara and his sibs determined to finish the match with his opponent. When he finally halted them Gaara shook his sibs off, "If you desire to bleed over this forest, I'll be happy to oblige!" Gaara called as sand started swarming around him and he was taking on a miniature raccoon dog demon form. As Gaara attacked mercilessly Sasuke was trying to get more chakra flowing in his system to go on the attack, unfortunately he found himself getting weaker from using so much chakra and was about to pass out at Half Demon Gaara pinned him to a tree with a large claw extending from his arm.

"Now you die!" Gaara called until a green blast cut his claw reducing it to sand freeing Sasuke, "WHAT?!"

The sibs looked seeing the Blue Lantern, Star Sapphire, and Green Lantern jump over, "Sorry ugly, but we have low tolerance for letting our shinobi get killed." He went to Sasuke who was nearly unconscious, "Sakura get Sasuke to safety." He told her, she nodded and placed Sasuke in a crystalline casing.

"I'm on it." She said as she flew Sasuke and herself somewhere safe.

Blue Lantern got into a stance as Gaara stared him and Lee down, "Who are the two of you?" he asked.

"I'm the Blue Lantern protector of Konoha and all that is good in the world." Naruto said.

"I am the Green Lantern champion of willpower." Lee said

"Let's see how you protect yourself from this!" Gaara launched sand shuriken from his claw at the lanterns who dodged and used their rings to create shields to deflect them.

"Not bad, but here's something from us!" Naruto said both lanterns flew around the trees before landing a kick onto Gaara knocking him onto a lower branch.

The Suna ninja held out his arms launching the claws at both lanterns that used their rings to create whips to swat them away before they crossed their rings together and sent a blast from them at Gaara knocking him further down the trees before landing on the ground.

"That's game." The Blue Lantern said until he saw Gaara get up with most of the sand crumbling off him.

"I will not be erased from this world!" he shouted while sand continued piling onto him giving him a new form.

Meanwhile prior to what was happening with Naruto, in the village citizens were being evacuated to safer locations as Sound and Sand ninja were causing chaos. But fighting back against them was some of the Anbu, Jonin and Sakura was still in her Star Sapphire uniform.

Sakura was fighting three Sound ninja, and when a Suna ninja tried attacking from behind she caught her attacker with a noose made from the violet energy and then she threw him into a pile of crates from a shop. "Remember guys don't hurt any Suna ninja." She told her fellow rookies.

"Hai!" they agreed as they were each taking on Suna or sound ninja.

Chouji formed hand signs and surprisingly was able to use his expansion jutsu and bowled some ninja over, while Kiba and Akamaru were using their Piercing Fang technique together on more Sound ninja.

Suddenly the earth started rumbling, "Earthquake?" Kiba asked until they look out into the forest area and saw in the distance a giant Raccoon Dog, "Ok not an earthquake." Kiba said with a sweat drop going down his head.

"What is that?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Shikamaru answered.

While back with Naruto he looked up seeing before him a 100ft tall Shukaku, "So that's the size of a demon." He said freaked out.

"Oh no, Kankuro we gotta get out of here!" Temari said as she took off.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kankuro said as he also made a run for it as well.

Naruto stood his ground staring up at the giant creature, "Now Blue Lantern, and Green Lantern…" Gaara's voice said coming from the giant Shukaku, "I shall show you true power!" he shouted sending sand at him but both lanterns flew away.

"Against him like this alone I don't stand a chance, guess it's time I brought him out of his slumber, Lee stay out of this I think things are gonna get very messy around here soon." he said to Lee as he held his ring. Lee nodded and headed back towards the village while Naruto used his ring as sort of a back door option for his beast and projected an image his demon Kurama the nine tailed demon fox. However his fur was blue instead of red letting out some roars Kurama slapped the Shukaku's face with his right paw, and swung one of his tails at the giant demon forcing it backwards. "You amuse me Blue Lantern, but you will fall at the hands of Shukaku!" Gaara's voice said as more sand shuriken were launched at Kurama forcing him backwards.

"Time to counterattack." Blue Lantern said as a red orb appeared in Kurama's mouth, he swallowed it and then launched at the full Shukaku form knocking it off balance. "Alright!" Blue Lantern cheered until he saw Gaara emerge from the forehead of the sand creature.

"Tanukineiri no Jutsu (Feigning sleep technique)!" Gaara muttered before closing his eyes and fell limp.

"Oh no." Naruto gasped as the eyes in the Shukaku turned yellow.

**"WHOO-HOO, I'm finally free, now for some action!" **Shukaku screamed.

"So that's the true Shukaku spirit." Blue Lantern said to himself while Kurama thought to him.

'**I forget what a nut job he was.' The fox said.**

Shukaku looked seeing the blue version of his demon brother. **"I hope you're ready Blue Lantern because I'm gonna do ****what I'm here to do!"**

"Kurama!" Blue Lantern called as Shukaku took a deep breath**, "Futon; Renkuudan **(Drilling Air Projectile)**!" **he shouted slamming his claw on his stomach releasing a blast of air from his mouth. The huge blast of wind pushed the Blue Kurama construct off the ground sending him flying backwards and rolled across the land.

"No!" Blue Lantern called.

Meanwhile with the other Genin who had been helping the other ninja defend the village had witnessed the battle going on between the two giants, "This is not good Blue Lantern's getting pummeled." Sakura worried.

"I've got to go help him, you continue helping the others Sakura," Lee said ordered as flew back to Naruto's location, "Naruto you alright?"

"I've been better." He replied.

"So what're we up against?" Lee asked.

"That thing's Shukaku the Ichibi bijuu." Blue Lantern explained

"**So you both wish to die, very well I'm more than happy to oblige!"** Shukaku called firing sand shuriken at both forcing them to dodge until Lee created a giant construct of Gai-sensei and used it to kick Shukaku back.

"Good move Lee!" Naruto called.

"Thanks Naruto now if you don't mind let's take him down." Lee forming a pair of nunchaku in his giant Gai-sensei's hands.

"I'm all over it!" Naruto then formed another sword from his ring tail and swung it destroying Shukaku's one arm. He thought to Kurama, 'Kurama we can't keep this up forever what can we do to stop him?' He asked the fox.

'**Shukaku's power is at its peak so long as Gaara remains asleep wake him up and you put Shukaku back.' Kurama answered**

"Lee I've got an idea, try and get Shukaku to hold still!" Naruto ordered.

"I'll try." Lee answered as he dissipated his Gai-sensei construct and conjured up a green straitjacket from his ring to keep Shukaku contained but he struggled to keep a hold on Shukaku as Naruto jumped up into the air and flew down onto Shukaku heading towards Gaara still in the forehead asleep. Suddenly sand was coming around trying to keep Naruto from reaching Gaara, but the Blue Lantern used Kurama's chakra to destroy the incoming sand. Finally he reached the sand Jinchuriki and threw his arm back, "Time for a wake up call!" he cried as he slugged Gaara in the face causing him to groan.

**"No I just got out!" **Shukaku whined as he vanished back into Gaara.

Gaara's eyes opened, "You disrupted the Jutsu!" he shouted until he saw the Blue Lantern glowing with red chakra.

"And now I'm going to disrupt you!" Naruto screamed throwing a Kurama enhanced punch to slug Gaara's head.

The impact caused the giant Shukaku to crumble into sand and Gaara and Naruto fell to the earth with Gaara crashing, but Naruto managed to grab hold of a tree branch and swung down safely to the ground.

Gaara lay on the ground covered in bruises, cuts, and some of his blood, 'How could I have lost?' he thought until he turned to see the Blue Lantern approaching him. "No, stay away!" Gaara panicked.

He then stopped a few feet away from him, "You know something Gaara, you and I have a lot in common," Naruto began, "I know what it's like, being hated, treated harshly, wishing you could just die. But I never accepted what others thought about me, because I found friends, and mentors. Their love and kindness fueled me, and kept me going for so many years." Naruto explained.

'Love, is this what makes him stronger than myself?' Gaara pondered.

"Because it's obvious you've never had stuff like that to begin with I can only give you pity, and advice," Naruto continued, "Find someone worth fighting for and just maybe you'll find a purpose in life instead of killing," He approached Gaara more and stuck his hand out, "To start it off, I would like you to be my newest friend."

"A friend?" Gaara asked and for the first time a tear of happiness fell out of his eye, "I'd like that Blue Lantern." He took his hand and was helped to his feet.

"Please call me by my real name," The Blue Lantern said as he removed his ring revealing himself, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara repeated.

Landing behind the two were Kankuro and Temari, "Hey it's you!" Kankuro recognized Naruto.

"You're the one in blue?" Temari gasped.

"Let's get him." Kankuro was ready until Gaara held out his arms.

"No, Kankuro, Temari, we're done let's go." Gaara said and the two gasped not only from hearing those words but seeing him completely beaten up.

Naruto watched and smiled as Gaara left with his siblings he looked up at the Green Lantern, "Good job Lee!" Naruto said

"It's what we do." Lee reminded him as he flew down to the ground and bumped fists with his lantern brother.

"But we're not done yet," Naruto said as he put his ring back on and jumped up into the air, "Back to the stadium hurry!" Naruto ordered.

So the two lanterns made their way through the forest and found themselves back at the stadium where numerous Sound and Suna ninja were running in fright as many violet crystalline constructs kept taking them out. Naruto looked down seeing a barrier was set up on one of the roofs of the stadium sections.

"Orochimaru's doing," Naruto frowned beneath his mask and hood, "So I guess we'll just have to break it Lee, I'm going to need a power boost here!" He said as Lee pointed his ring at Naruto and fired a beam of energy at him when Naruto was ready he leapt into the air then he flew down and formed a drill construct and brought it down on the top of the dome drilling through it sending sparks everywhere. Suddenly the barrier shattered giving Naruto a chance to see what was up jumped down from his construct landing onto the roof.

He landed beside the Sandaime Hokage who was wearing battle armor, "Old man are you ok?" He asked him.

"Better now, but Orochimaru's still breathing." Sarutobi said frowning at his former student.

"You again!" Blue Lantern said noticed the rogue ninja.

"I knew we'd meet again Blue Lantern, now I shall crush you and my former sensei." Orochimaru smirked.

"You're wrong Orochimaru, because I'm not alone!" Blue Lantern answered as Lee and Sakura dropped down beside him.

"So there are more of you?" Orochimaru gasped.

"That's right, we're the Blue, Green, and Violet lanterns and we're stopping you here and now!" Sakura called.

"Let him have it!" Naruto called as he and the two whipped out their rings and fired a combined blast at Orochimaru knocking him off his feet rolling onto the ground.

"Now let's put them together!" Naruto called as they created a weapon forged out of the will to protect their home, the hope for a brighter tomorrow, and the love the three of them shared not just for the village but for each other and then they fired their shot "Fire!" the Naruto called firing a blast nailing Orochimaru who screamed in agony before falling back down again.

"Alright!" the Lanterns cheered feeling they had won until multiple snakes flew from where Orochimaru was latching on Naruto.

"Hey let go!" Naruto struggled.

Orochimaru got back up looked weakened, "I will take you to death with me!" He seethed.

"No you won't!" Sakura called aiming her ring at the snakes and trapping them in crystal that started to spread and travelled back to Orochimaru who started screaming in agonizing pain as his arms started turning to crystal.

"What's happening to him?" Lee asked.

"It's absorbing his life force." Sarutobi answered.

Soon the snakes on Naruto shattered freeing him, "My arms. It's like they're on fire!" Orochimaru screamed as Naruto formed a fist with his ring and shattered Orochimaru's arms.

"And now Orochimaru you're finished." Naruto said he readied to hit the snake again until the fake Anbu ninja threw a smoke bomb enabling him to escape with Orochimaru and any forces he had left.

"It's over?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it's over for now anyway." Lee answered.

"Arigato everyone, now I can rest." Sarutobi panted as Naruto helped him up, "Take it easy old man, help should arrive shortly and all will be well." Naruto said and soon enough the Jonin and Anbu arrived to take the Hokage to rest until Ibiki called to the Lanterns, "Hold on, who are you three and why have you decided to help us?" He asked

"We're lanterns, and our mission is to ensure the safety of Konoha." Naruto answered.

"Is this true?" Ibiki asked the Hokage who smiled.

"Yes Ibiki, they are our allies to the very end." Sarutobi replied.

"Now if you'll excuse us we have other places to be." Naruto answered as the three flew away appearing in an alley outside the stadium, "Alright guys we better head back to our teams." Naruto ordered as they changed back to their civilian attires.

"Guys we actually did it!" Sakura cheered.

"We saved the village!" Lee cheered as well.

Naruto spoke into his ring, "Walker-sensei, we've defeated Gaara, and Orochimaru failed with his invasion." He reported.

"_You've done an excellent job young lanterns."_ Said Saint Walker as he observed from the sky.

"Come on we better go meet back up with our senseis and see how everyone else is." Naruto ordered and they all headed off.

Within the course of the day after everyone had returned from their battle Naruto had talked to Jiriaya into working on Gaara's seal making it stronger which allowed him to sleep and become less hostile. When that was done Kankuro and Temari were surprised at the change in their brother and felt like they could finally get to love their brother like a real sibling.

Soon all of the Suna shinobi along with Gaara and his siblings returned back to their village and discovered that they were being played by Orochimaru when they found their Kazekage's deceased corpse. With that Suna had completely surrendered to Konoha and offered whatever they could in helping rebuild their home. Naruto also decided now would be a good time to reveal who trained him in terms of being a lantern.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had asked Lee and Sakura to meet him at training ground 7. Naruto looked at his watch and soon enough he saw Lee and Sakura and waved them over to him._

"_Hey guys there's someone I would like you to meet." Naruto said as he turned his head towards a tree. When his fellow lanterns looked they saw a man or what could pass as one with a grey crescent shaped head wearing an the colors of the Blue Lantern corps._

"_Greetings young Star Sapphire and young Green Lantern, I am Saint Bro'dee Walker of Astonia and Blue Lantern of galactic sector 0001." The alien said with a friendly smile on his face._

"_Wow Naruto when you said he was an alien you weren't kidding." Sakura said in shock._

"_There is no need to be afraid of me young ones the duty of a Blue lantern is to value the sacredness of life. Under no circumstance is a Blue lantern permitted to take the life of another." Walker said as Sakura and Lee sighed in relief._

"_Excuse me Saint Walker-san? Is their any chance of a member of either mine or Sakura corps finding us and training us in the ways of the Lantern corps we represent?" Lee asked._

_Walker smiled at Lee's question placed a hand on his shoulder and said. "There is no need to worry about that brother, as long as you have hope then maybe one day one of Green Lanterns will come." Walker said, as he left the lantern trio._

The day after the invasion it was a gloomy day and was lightly raining as Naruto, his team, fellow rangers, and everyone in the village gathered at the administration building where Sarutobi and his two teammates stood giving a ceremonial farewell to the various shinobi that lost their lives in the invasion.

'I can't believe these ninja actually lost their lives.' Naruto thought as he and several others placed a white rose on the table with the fallen ninjas pictures. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up seeing Kakashi.

"First experience with war never is," Kakashi explained, "But it's these hard times that push ninja forward making them become stronger. All ninja can learn from war and will be better prepared for future wars." Kakashi said as unknown to anyone yet another ring was looking for a host but this one unlike the previous three was looking for one of two things this ring would either find someone that had a great deal of compassion in their soul or a psychopathic killer that needed to pacified and by pacified it meant sticking a ring on said killer and have it drain them of every emotion until they were an overly compassionate shell of their former self, a fate that to some would be considered even worse than death unless you had a mental constitution strong enough to resist that part of the ring's design. This was the ring of the Indigo Lantern corps or as they preferred to call themselves the Indigo tribe.

"**Scanning for potential candidates" **The ring said as it flew around looking for someone to wield it.

"**Candidate located, approaching coordinates." **It said as it found a young blue haired, pale eyed girl who had been helping some of her clan rebuild the compound but she still wasn't up for the strain it would cause her.

"Lady Hinata are you alright?" Her cousin Neji asked as he thought back to what lead to this change in attitude towards the main family of the clan.

_Flashback_

_After Neji had lost to Naruto, Neji had gone over the events of the fight in his head during his stay in the infirmary when unexpectedly Neji's uncle and Hinata's father Hiashi decided to come clean with the truth about the death of Neji's father and his twin brother, he handed Neji a letter that revealed that Hizashi actually suggested that he take Hiashi's place that night nine years ago not out of duty to the clan but of his own free will and the love he had for his older brother. Neji was in tears at this point, he thanked his uncle for revealing this to him, Hiashi nodded and left the infirmary while Neji lay back down in his bed and shut his eyes. "I guess Uzumaki was right all will be well." Neji said to himself._

Back to present day, "I'm fine Neji I just need some time to rest." Hinata said as she sat down. Neji nodded and headed back to help the other members of the clan. Hinata had begun to think about the change in Naruto over the past month or so in terms of his attitude, on one hand she thought that he was changing for the better and this was one of his usual methods of hiding his pain, but on the other hand she had heard of the exploits of the three lanterns from Kiba and when he described them to her she was shocked that not only was Naruto was the Blue Lantern but that Sakura was the one in violet, while it was obvious to deduce that her cousin's own teammate was the one in green since he went around wearing the color everyday, she didn't understand why Sakura was now showing interest in Naruto when she never had at all before, but regardless she decided that it would be best not to dwell on those thoughts and as long as Naruto was happy to her that was all that mattered.

"I really wish I could have told you how much I loved you Naruto, but I guess now that chance will never come. You've beaten me Sakura he's all yours." Hinata said to herself as a stray tear dropped from her eye until she heard a voice.

"**Hinata Hyugaa of Sector 2814 you have great compassion towards your fellow beings." **The voice said as Hinata looked around using her Byakugan to find the source of the voice to reveal it to be a ring that nearly matched her hair color with a circle and two arrows one pointing up and the other pointing down on the face, it slipped on to her right ring finger and then she was swallowed by the indigo light. Hinata then noticed something different with this ring, instead of a lantern like the previous three; this ring came with a staff made of a strange stone like material. **"Welcome to the Indigo tribe." **The ring said as Hinata's clothing changed into a lightweight animal hide coat, an equally lightweight hide shirt and pair of pants and a tattoo on her hands of the Indigo Tribe insignia.

"Nok." She said as she then sat in a meditative position and said her oath which was said in an rather unusual dialect.

"Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur,

Natromo faan tornek wot ur,

Ter lantern ker lo Abin Sur,

Taan lek lek nok - Formorrow Sur!" She said as she floated down to the ground she looked at the ring she thought to herself. "I may not be able to have Naruto but that doesn't mean that he may need my help down the line." She thought to herself as her staff vanished into thin air.

Meanwhile, Sakura had decided to visit Naruto's apartment as now she figured would be a good time to get something off her chest, something she had felt for him before and since she got her power ring. "Well here we go." She said to herself as she took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto it's me Sakura may I come in?" Sakura asked him.

"Sure just give me a few minutes to clean up." Naruto said he had been using his ring to clean his apartment for the past half hour he then opened the door and let her in.

"So Sakura what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed as she looked Naruto in the eye. "Naruto ever since I got this ring no even before that, I've been feeling something strange whenever I'm around you." Sakura explained which caused Naruto to look at her with his usual not getting it face. Sakura sighed and decided to cut to the chase by grabbing the back of Naruto's head and putting Naruto in a firm lip lock, shocked at the sudden forwardness of Sakura's actions, Naruto broke the kiss and gave Sakura a look that conveyed his confusion as to what Sakura was doing.

"Whoa hold up Sakura, is this really you or is this your ring taking control of you?" Naruto asked. Sakura had guessed that this question would come up sooner or later so she decided to tell him what had happened the night she got her ring.

"Naruto what happened that night was that I was pulled into my mind by the ring and forced to make a choice as to whose love I wanted the most." Sakura tried to explain.

"How does that work at all? I mean I know that the rings are advanced technology but I never thought they could do that." Naruto said before Sakura gave him a glare that usually meant shut up. "You were saying?" Naruto asked.

"Anyway, the ring showed me that if I chose a life by what my mind wanted in living with Sasuke and it felt empty like there was no love felt at all between us, but when it showed me what my heart wanted it showed me one with true love, joy, and happiness for me and the one I was with…" Sakura said before Naruto cut her off.

"Well who was it you saw in your heart Sakura who?" Naruto asked before Sakura looked at him with her eyes full of tenderness as she gave him her answer.

"It was you Naruto." She replied which caused Naruto's brain to shut down and he collapsed in heap on the floor from the shock. Sakura found his reaction rather funny so since it was getting late, Sakura put the young Blue Lantern into his bed, tucked him in, and just he like he did to her, kissed his forehead and then she left shutting the door quietly before heading home.

**Damn I didn't think I would post a chapter this long, say Vegeta what's the scouter say about the word count for this chapter?**

**Vegeta from DBZ: IT'S OVER 9000!**

**Yes I know it's a cheap cliché but come on I had to do that one, anyway next time the hunt for the slug is on. Read and review until then.**


	9. The Search for the Slug Sannin Begins

Chapter 9: The Search for the Slug Sannin Begins

Disclaimer: I own none of the material involved in this story it is owned by the respective creators of said material.

The next day, Naruto had been called in by the 3rd Hokage for what reason Naruto wasn't sure of but whatever it was it seemed serious so he flew up to the office window and knocked on it. Sarutobi turned and saw who it was, the he went over to the window and who it was, and he got out of his chair and opened the window.

"You wanted to see me old man?" Naruto asked. The old man smiled at Naruto's usual name for him.

"Yes I did Naruto have a seat." Sarutobi said as Naruto sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. "First off Naruto, I wanted to give you this I believe you've earned it." Sarutobi said as he pulled out a Chunin vest which caused Naruto's eyes to widen.

"I actually made Chunin?" Naruto asked as his eyes lit up as the old man nodded but Naruto then looked concerned about something. "So I was the only one who got promoted?" He asked.

"No aside from you, only Shikamaru Nara was also promoted for his tactical abilities and calm under fire on the battlefield." Sarutobi said causing Naruto to chuckle a little bit at the thought of his lazy friend being given more responsibility than he thought he could handle. "However there are a couple of other reasons I called you here, the first being your heritage." Sarutobi explained as Naruto nodded.

"So how are those old farts on the council handling the news?' Naruto asked bluntly.

The old kage sighed; "Not well I'm afraid, they've been trying to chew my head off for keeping that secret for so long." Sarutobi sighed.

"Well it's their fault for not even bothering to see a resemblance." Naruto said with a bit of cynicism in his voice before continuing; "What's the other thing you wanted me for anyway old man?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto if it wasn't for you, Sakura, and Lee saving me in my battle with Orochimaru, I would have resorted to measures that would require me to sacrifice my own life. However that battle did remind me that I'm getting too old to run this village and I need to step down." Sarutobi said however just as Naruto's eyes were about to light up with the hope that he was going to be the Hokage Sarutobi cut him off. "Now don't get your hopes up Naruto, as I was saying; I had been hoping that Jiriaya would take my place but knowing him he wouldn't want the job anyway so I asked him to go on a mission to track down my last student, Tsunade so that she will take my place as the 5th Hokage." He explained which led Naruto to blink for a second and then let it out.

"WHAT, but why old man why would you give it to her?" Naruto asked.

"Well despite her questionable habits she is the granddaughter of the 1st Hokage and grand niece of the 2nd Hokage plus we need some means of getting the village's hope up since the invasion." Sarutobi explained as Naruto sighed in understanding.

"Okay old man you win, so why was I called here if that's what you wanted to tell me?" Naruto asked.

"Well because Jiriaya is sending you along with him." Sarutobi said with a smirk causing Naruto to bash the old man's skull in with a "STOP" sign construct.

"NO way am I going with that perverted old toad, knowing him he's gonna swindle me out of all my money, take detours at hot springs and brothels, and ignore my training and it doesn't have to necessarily be in that order." Naruto ranted.

Meanwhile in a tree out side of the hot springs, Jiriaya was doing his usual shameful research for the sake of his readers again when suddenly…"ACHOO!" He sneezed causing all the women in the bath house to run for it. "DAMN IT!" He screamed, "Whoever was talking about me is going to get it when I find them." He mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry Naruto but Jiriaya was insistent that you go with him." Sarutobi said to the blonde haired ninja lantern. Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll go with him but on one condition." Naruto said as the 3rd raised an eyebrow.

"What condition would that be?" Sarutobi asked him.

"That Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno also come along with us; I just want to keep that Pervy sage on a short leash." Naruto said causing the old man to arch an eyebrow.

"I'll see what I can do for you Naruto." Sarutobi said as Naruto flew out the window again. The third sighed in relief thinking that he thought Naruto was going to throw a bigger fit than he did.

Little did anyone know that two mysterious ninja wearing black cloaks with red clouds wearing straw hats had infiltrated the village.

"Look at the place, it's a complete mess and to think that this was once the most powerful of the five shinobi villages." The taller one said to his shorter cohort who said nothing as his black eyes stared at the village.

"What's the matter feeling nostalgic Itachi?" The taller rogue asked.

"No not all Kisame now let's go we have a job to do." Itachi said as they leapt from the trees unaware of a certain Hyugaa watching them from a distance.

"I wonder what job those two were talking about?" She asked herself in worry.

Meanwhile Kakashi was on his way back to the hero's memorial reading his traditional hentai when he spotted Asuma and Kurenai heading his way. "So are you two out on a date?" Kakashi asked them causing Kurenai to blush and Asuma to sweat drop.

"No Anko just asked me to get her some dango." Kurenai replied before looking at Kakashi. "So are you planning on visiting Obito again?" She asked him which Kakashi replied with a chuckle before he stopped and looked in the dango shop because he thought he saw someone that Jiriaya warned him about and then headed off. However again nobody noticed a certain heiress concealing herself within a cloak of her own so as not to be seen by her sensei.

Meanwhile back with Naruto, he had met up with his fellow lanterns and explained the situation to them, which caught both Lee and Sakura off guard for a moment. "So you asked the third to force Jiriaya to take us with you on your mission to find Lady Tsunade and bring her back to the village for her to become the 5th Hokage?" Sakura asked to which Naruto replied with a nod which brought a look of concern to Sakura's face as she said; "But what about my parents and Lee's team?" She asked only to get cut off by Jiriaya.

"You don't have to worry about that, I've sorted out all the details with them including your lantern identities and they're allowing you to accompany me on this mission." Jiriaya exclaimed unfortunately when Naruto and Sakura heard about the fact Jiriaya divulged their identities, they responded with a pair of construct boots to the head knocking Jiriaya out it would take a few minutes for them to get ready but soon they were on their way.

Meanwhile, in the park as Asuma and Kurenai were walking through, they came across the two strangers from earlier. "Are the two of you new around here?" Asuma asked them.

"He is but I'm not it's been a while Asuma, Kurenai." The shorter one said as he tipped his hat up to reveal a pair of Sharingan eyes shocking them.

"So after four years you dare show your face in this village again Itachi Uchiha?" Asuma asked with a smirk as he pulled out his knuckle knives causing the taller rogue to chuckle.

"Well you're really infamous in your home village aren't you Itachi?" He asked as he revealed a blue shark like face with shark like teeth.

"Kisame Hoshigaki former member of the Seven Swordsman of the mist and like Itachi an S-rank criminal in the bingo book with kill on sight orders listed." Kurenai said as she and Asuma got into a fighting stance.

"Come on Itachi let at them Samehada's getting hungry and I've been itching for a fight." Kisame said with a look of bloodlust in his eyes as Itachi sighed in defeat.

"Fine but try to keep it clean we don't want to attract any kind of attention." Itachi said when suddenly an indigo tendril wrapped itself around Kisame.

"Huh what's going on?" Kisame asked as the tendril tightened its grip around him. The two remaining ninja then looked at Kurenai thinking that she was behind it. "Nice job Kurenai." Asuma said.

"Thanks but that wasn't me Asuma." She replied as Asuma's eyebrow arched.

"Okay if it wasn't you then who was it?" Asuma asked as suddenly someone wearing a brown cloak over their body holding a staff in their hand descended from the air.

"Who are you and was it you that did this?" Asuma asked the new figure that landed in front of them.

"Nok, I am known as the Indigo lantern and I think believe that it is time for this fish to be cleansed." The newcomer answered causing everyone's eyebrows to arch not understanding what the newcomer meant by cleansed.

Meanwhile with Jiriaya and the other three lanterns, they were just on their way towards the gate when Naruto received a transmission from his ring.

"Walker-sensei what's wrong?" Naruto asked as the alien's face appeared on the projector of Naruto's ring.

"Brother Naruto there is trouble in the park, two ninja of unknown origin are attacking Asuma and Kurenai and to make matters more complicated a new lantern has appeared.

"Do you know what color it is?" Naruto asked his extra terrestrial teacher.

"I believe this one is of the Indigo Tribe it would be best if you proceed with caution Naruto, the Indigo tribe is not to be taken lightly." Walker said as Naruto nodded and cut off the transmission before looking at his ring.

"Ring grant all information regarding the Indigo Tribe." Naruto ordered it.

"**Request acknowledged; The Indigo tribe, are a nomadic corps that wields the Indigo light of compassion. Warning: This corps is mostly made of forcefully rehabilitated criminals and psychopaths." **Naruto's ring said making Naruto more confused.

"How can a corps that's based on compassion be made of such people?" Sakura asked as her ring supplied the answer.

"**Answer: The Indigo rings often choose individuals who show no remorse for their past sins and once a ring is attached, it will parasitically remove all sense of individuality and other emotions from the chosen candidate converting them into an empty and compassionate shell of their former selves however those who choose to join the corps of their own free will who are good and not cut off from their other emotions are not affected by this function."** Her ring replied as the other three were shocked by that answer.

"That is just terrible, I would call it a fate even worse than death." Lee said.

"You're right Lee, no one regardless of the crime deserves to have that happen to them come on." Naruto ordered as they pulled out their lanterns.

"In fearful day/In brightest day/For those whose hearts…..

In raging night/In blackest night/Are lost and full of fright

With strong hearts full/No evil shall/For those alone….

Our souls ignite/escape my sight/in blackest night

When all seems lost/ Let those who worship evil's might/Accept our ring….

In the war of light/ Beware my power/ and join our fight

Look to the stars for hope burns bright/ Green Lantern's light/Love conquers all with violet light!" The chanted in unison as their respective uniforms appeared and the headed to park flying as fast as they could. Meanwhile back in the park, the Indigo Lantern was starting to struggle as somehow the constructs around Kisame were getting weaker until finally they shattered.

"You really thought that would hold me?" Kisame asked before he undid the bandages around his sword. "Indigo Lantern meet my sword Samehada it's unlike most blades because it shaves rather than cuts flesh to ribbons and it devours an enemy's chakra." Kisame gloated until a voice came out of the sky. "Well then try something with a little more punch to it fish face!" The voice cried as a violet crystal fist appeared and knocked Kisame into a tree, meanwhile Kurenai had just used a Genjutsu to trap Itachi inside tree.

"I see a Genjutsu huh? Nice try but not good enough Kurenai these eyes can see all." Itachi said as his Mangekyo Sharingan turned the tables trapping Kurenai in the tree. "Now prepare yourself for this, Tsukuyomi." He said unfortunately he got cut off when a water shark bomb was fired at him causing him to call the jutsu off.

"I should have known you would show up Kakashi." Itachi said as Kakashi stood in front of Asuma and the Indigo Lantern when suddenly the other lanterns arrived. "So there are more of you?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah that's right there's more of us and we're going to take you down." Naruto said as he, Lee, and Sakura turned their attention to the Indigo lantern who gave them a nod while Kisame just stared at them.

"Is the circus in town?" Kisame asked until he heard Samehada growl something to him.

"Itachi the one in Blue he's our target right?" Kisame asked his partner.

"Yes without a doubt that's Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi said causing the other lanterns to gasp.

"How does he know who I am?" Naruto asked himself.

"Hold it Itachi!" another voice said, revealing it to be Sasuke.

"Hey Itachi isn't that the one you let get away your little brother?" Kisame asked.

"Yes it is Sasuke meet Kisame and vice versa." Itachi said but Sasuke would have none of it.

"Shut up! I've waited for five long years for this moment, I've let my hatred fester until it was enough to defeat you my brother and now the day has finally come." Sasuke said as he formed the seals for a certain jutsu causing his hand to crackle with electricity.

'Chidori' Itachi thought with little concern as Sasuke charged at him.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Sasuke roared as he ran at Itachi only to have his jutsu get caught in his brother's hand, have his hand get broken, and then get kicked in the gut towards a tree.

"You disappoint me Sasuke even after all these years you still lack the hatred necessary to kill me and you want to know something you always will." Itachi said whispering the last part into his younger sibling's ear before using his Tsukuyomi on Sasuke trapping him in a nightmare of that very night forcing him to relive it over and over again. Sasuke screamed in agony as he collapsed on the ground unconscious by then Sarutobi, Jiriaya and the ANBU Black ops had arrived. "Kisame we're leaving." Itachi said much to Kisame's disappointment and with that the two left however they left their mark on the leaf specifically on Sasuke's psyche.

"This isn't good looks like we really have to find Tsunade now." Jiriaya said as he and the four lanterns left the village as they travelled two things were bugging Sakura and Lee.

"Hold it Indigo lantern, who are you do we know you from somewhere?" Sakura asked as the person pulled down the hood of the cloak to reveal someone that shocked the three to their cores. "Hinata you're one of the Indigo tribe?" Sakura asked.

"Nok, I am wanted to tell you guys but when I saw Itachi and Kisame approaching the village, I had to do something to stop them." She replied as she blushed momentarily.

"Speaking of which that reminds me master Jiriaya why were those two guys after Naruto anyway?" Lee asked causing Jiriaya to sigh.

"It's not because of anything he did to them but what he has inside him." Jiriaya answered.

"You mean the fox?" Sakura asked to which Jiriaya nodded.

"Yes, those two are part of an organization called the Akatsuki, from what I know about them they're made up of various S-rank rogue ninja criminals and their goal is to capture the nine tailed beasts and their hosts for what reason I'm not sure but if they remove the fox from Naruto he will die." Jiriaya said as tears formed in Sakura and Lee's eyes as Naruto looked down at the ground.

"Look guys I'm sorry for dragging you into this but I'll understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore." Naruto said with a dejected sigh but Sakura would have none of that.

"Naruto don't ever say anything like that." She shouted at him.

"Just because you're a jinchuriki doesn't make you any less our friend." Lee said as he flashed his smile.

"I've always admired your courage Naruto for having to bare that kind of burden and to me you are the hero the leaf should hold in higher regard." Hinata replied as tears of joy streamed down Naruto's face.

"Thank you, you guys have no idea how much that means to me." Naruto said before Sakura approached him again and embraced him tenderly until Jiriaya interrupted the moment.

"Hey brats let's go we're burning daylight." He said and with that the five of them were on the road to find the new Hokage.

**Well looks like the new Indigo tribeswoman has joined our merry band but remember not all members of the tribe of compassion are as sane as Hinata next time our group gets some training done and find Tsunade until then read and review folks.**


	10. Let's Go Sannin Showdown!

Chapter 10: Let's Go Sannin Showdown!

Disclaimer: All events, characters, and material involved in this story are owned by their creators not me.

A week had past since, Jiriaya and the lantern quartet had left the leaf in search of Tsunade, during that time Naruto had been trying to master one of his father's famous jutsu the Rasengan; the catch was he had to do it without the aid of his power ring. One day while Jiriaya was out trying to get a lead on Tsunade's location, Naruto was out trying to master the final stage of the jutsu which involved using his chakra to spin chakra inside a balloon without moving it, he had already done it with a water balloon given his affinity for wind chakra and while he did have difficulty with the second stage involving a rubber ball but by far the final stage was a major league pain in the ass, meanwhile Lee and Sakura were passing the time by in a spar of their own using their rings. Lee had created a set of nunchuks from his ring while Sakura produced a Bo staff with hers as they took their positions to fight.

"You ready for this Lee?" Sakura asked. Lee smiled back and nodded getting into his usual stance.

"Yes I am Sakura but just because I like you doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. I'll fight you with all my willpower to beat you and if I cannot do that then I will do 5000 push ups on my nose and if I fail that then its 300 laps around the village with 16-ton safe strapped to my back…" Lee ranted until Sakura just formed a huge crystal fist from her ring knocking some sense back into the bushy browed lantern.

"Okay Lee I get it, geez just calm down." Sakura said.

"Yes Sakura, I'm sorry about that." Lee apologized as he and Sakura got back in their stances and then charged at one another, both swung their construct weapons at each other first but soon after several attempts to hit each other, their weapons got tangled up by the chains of the Nunchuks so Sakura decided to take advantage by stick one end of her staff in Lee's gut several times making him gasp for air, Lee quickly recovered and then formed a club which nailed Sakura in the face the fight seemed even until Hinata came back from her tent with a few bento boxes in hand.

"Lunch is ready!" She said causing Lee and Sakura to fly back down and Naruto to get distracted long enough for his jutsu to blow up in his face again.

"Ouch that's going to leave a mark for sure." Naruto groaned as he got up with his hand bleeding and burning from the friction caused by his chakra trying to get the ball to pop. When he made it back the others looked at his hand in shock.

"Naruto what happened?" Sakura asked as she pulled out a first-aid kit.

"The jutsu backfired on me and cut up my hand pretty badly." Naruto explained as Sakura disinfected the wounds and then bandaged them up. "Thanks Sakura." Naruto said to his teammate who smiled at him. While Hinata handed out the bento boxes while and everyone was eating Naruto noticed something about a batch of rice balls, they were all made in the shape of his face, while Sakura scowled at the Indigo tribe girl, Naruto looked confused.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked snapping Naruto out of his stupor.

"Oh no Hinata nothing's wrong it's just that I never thought I would see myself eating my own face." He said as he took the treat and put it in his mouth. "This is delicious; you would make a fine wife someday Hinata." Naruto said causing the young Hyugaa heiress to blush and Sakura to get a little angry at her though she wouldn't say it. However it was then that Jiriaya had returned with the information they needed. "Well time to pack up you guys, I've got a lead that seems pretty fresh." Jiriaya said.

"Yeah right is that why you spent three hours at that brothel?" Naruto asked with a scowl making Jiriaya scowl back.

"Well look, who's calling the kettle black, how's your training going?" Jiriaya shot back.

"I've gotten past the first two steps but combining them into the final step is a pain. So where is she anyway?" Naruto said as he and the others got everything together. Naruto asked.

"Well you'll complete it sooner or later now let's go everyone. From what my informants tell me she's in Tanzaku Gai, it's a gambling town if we head out now we should find her in a few hours or days." Jiriaya said until he heard his stomach growl. "That is after we have some lunch first." The sage said laughing and sweating a little bit but as he looked down he saw all the bento boxes were empty. "HEY Where's my lunch?!" He asked indignantly as the young lanterns were leaving without him.

"You snooze you lose Pervy Sage." Naruto called out as Jiriaya ran after them with as much anger that an empty stomach could produce chasing after the four young lanterns.

"Get back here you little sneaks!" Jiriaya called out until he caught Naruto only to reveal that it was a shadow clone to find that Naruto and the others were standing behind him with a bento box in hand.

"What's the matter Pervy Sage can't you take a joke?" Naruto asked as he handed Jiriaya his lunch which he took happily and started eating it.

"That was delicious, who made those?" Jiriaya said after he finished eating.

"Um I did Lord Jiriaya." Hinata said timidly causing Jiriaya to raise an eyebrow at the blushing Indigo girl. "Really, well let me tell you that you would make a man happy someday." He said with look in his eye that caused Hinata to blush until Naruto made a mallet with his ring and whacked Jiriaya with it.

"That's enough Pervy Sage; Hinata doesn't need you acting like a crazed pedophile." Naruto said as he left Jiriaya where he was. Several hours later, the group made it to Tanzaku. "So how do we go about that this?" Sakura asked.

"I think we should split up and search we'll cover more ground that way; Sakura you're with me, Hinata and Lee can go with Jiriaya." Naruto said as they nodded and took off trying to find Tsunade. Later they came across an alleyway where a young woman in a black robe with a pig wearing a red vest and a pearl necklace around her neck in her arms, was being harassed by a thug. "Alright lady hand over the pig and no one gets hurt." The thug said.

"I'm sorry but she's not for sale or eating." The woman answered as the pig in her arms started to quiver.

"Well who's gonna stop me?" The thug asked until he was tapped on the shoulder, he turned around and spotted Naruto.

"Excuse me but that's not how you treat a woman buster." Naruto said as he then punched him right in the face, and Sakura kicked him in the balls causing the thug to fall over holding his groin, they then turned to the woman; "Are you okay mam?" He asked her.

The woman nodded as did the pig; "Yes I'm fine thank you though I am surprised that a couple of young ninja would help someone like me." The woman replied.

"Well I couldn't let some thug harm a pretty lady like you Miss…." Naruto said since he never got a name from the woman.

"My name is Shizune Kato and this is my pet pig Tonton." The woman said introducing herself and her pet who gave a greeting oink.

"Nice to meet you Shizune, I'm Naruto and this is my Sakura." Naruto said introducing Sakura and himself.

"Hello Miss Shizune nice to meet you." Sakura said.

"So what brings you two to Tanzaku?" Shizune asked.

"Well we're looking for someone important as part of our mission." Sakura replied.

"Shizune where are you?" A voice called out catching Shizune's attention.

"I'm coming my lady; I have to go now it's nice to have met you two." Shizune said as she and Tonton left. Naruto and Sakura also thought it would be best if they met up with the others as well and left. What they didn't know was that the voice that called for Shizune belonged to a woman with blonde hair, brown eyes, a long green vest with the kanji for gamble written on the back and a huge bust. "Where were you?" The woman asked.

"I'm sorry my lady I got held up thankfully a couple of ninja rescued me." Shizune explained soothing Tsunade's anger.

"Well as long as you're safe that's all that matters now let's go I need a drink." The woman said as the three of them headed for the bar.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura regrouped with the others to see if they found Tsunade.

"Any luck on your end guys?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto but no luck at all for us." Lee said dejectedly.

"No luck on our end either I guess this lead just dried up." Naruto said as Jiriaya decided to take them to the nearest grill for dinner. However when they arrived the found the person they were looking for right under their noses; "Tsunade!" Jiriaya called out causing the blonde woman to turn around.

The group looked ahead seeing who was motioning to as the woman shot out of her seat, "Jiriaya? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked surprised to have run into her old teammate.

"Looking for you that's why." Jiriaya went over as Naruto and Sakura spotted who was with her, "Shizune?" They asked

"Naruto, Sakura?" she asked.

"You know her guys?" Lee asked.

"We helped her out today." Naruto admitted.

"Well isn't this a day of reunions, first Orochimaru shows up to say hello and now you Jiriaya." Tsunade as Jiriaya scowled at Orochimaru's name being mentioned.

"You ran into Orochimaru huh, so what did he want?" Jiriaya asked.

"Nothing much he just said hi and then he left so why are you here did you come to ask me out on a date yet again?" Tsunade asked bluntly since her answer for Jiriaya's advances always ended up with him being on the wrong end of an opened can of whoop ass courtesy of Tsunade.

"No I'm not running a day care center nor did I come here to ask you out on a date." Jiriaya replied. "These four and I have come on orders from sensei to bring you back so you can be named the 5th Hokage." Jiriaya said but Tsunade just scowled at that proposition.

"Sorry Jiriaya but I decline." Tsunade said quickly.

"Well there's her answer almost as if she knew what we were going to ask." Naruto said bluntly.

"Okay now that I've gotten Jiriaya out of the picture who are you four?" Tsunade asked

"Greetings Lady Tsunade I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura introduced herself.

"I'm Hinata Hyugaa and it's an honor to meet you lady Tsunade." Hinata said.

"Hello Lady Tsunade I am Rock Lee the handsome miniature devil of the leaf!" Lee proclaimed flashing his traditional smile making everyone around him sweat drop.

"Okay and who's the blond runt?" Tsunade asked bluntly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said shocking Tsunade.

'He's Minato and Kushina's son?" she asked herself.

"Well we found her can we go now?" Naruto asked Jiriaya.

"I think I didn't make myself clear the first time runt, I'm not going back." Tsunade answered as Jiriaya tried to defuse the situation.

"But Tsunade you can't ignore an order from sensei…" Jiriaya said before Tsunade cut him off.

"Save it Jiriaya, I stopped being sensei's student when Orochimaru left the village." Tsunade rebuked however while that was going on, Sakura's power ring unknown to anyone around her was giving her images of Tsunade's life and the reasons why she didn't want to go back to the village. She first saw images of Tsunade and her little brother Nawaki, their bond her giving him a necklace when he was twelve and his death on the battlefield. The ring then showed her Tsunade and a person Sakura assumed was Dan, Shizune's uncle and Tsunade former fiancée leading up to his death and eventually Tsunade leaving the village when it was over, Sakura had a tear falling from her eye. "Sakura are you okay?" Naruto asked as Sakura snapped out of her trance and noticed Naruto's hand on top of hers.

"Yes I'm fine Naruto, just caught up in some memories or something." Sakura said as she wiped her eyes Naruto then turned to Tsunade with a glare.

"Why would you give up the title of Hokage? I would kill for that position." Naruto asked the slug mistress.

"Sorry kid but becoming Hokage is a fool's game." Tsunade answered with a callous stare.

Naruto then jumped onto to the table and glared at her; "Look Granny you better watch what you say about the Hokage, they were heroes of the village; a village that your grandfather help found from the ground up, even my father since he was the last one to rule the village." Naruto snapped as Tsunade growled at him

"Well being a hero didn't stop your father from meeting his demise now did it?" Tsunade snapped back.

Naruto frowned at Tsunade but he held it together; "You can talk all you want but no one insults my father not even you a cowardly old woman with a gambling and drinking problem who runs away from the reality that her fiancée and little brother died." Naruto rebuked.

"You've got a lot of balls to call me a coward kid, so why not back up those claims outside?" Tsunade goaded.

"You're on Granny." Naruto responded.

"Lady Tsunade please don't go through with this." Shizune begged but her mentor would have none of it while the other lanterns looked concern.

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Sakura asked but Jiriaya shook his head.

"No Sakura, when Tsunade gets mad its best that you steer clear of her until she calms down." He explained as they rushed outside to see Naruto and Tsunade stare each other down in the street ready to fight.

"One of the legendary Sannin taking on a newbie Chunin, I'm actually ashamed of myself." Tsunade chuckled proudly.

"The only thing you're going to be ashamed of is underestimating me!" Naruto frowned.

Tsunade held out her index finger which Jiriaya could tell what it meant, "Come on Tsunade don't be a show off." Jiriaya begged.

"One finger's all I'm gonna need against you." Tsunade ignored Shizune's pleas.

Naruto frowned, "You're mocking me now? Well I'll show you who only needs one finger!" he said as he ran and jumped into the air delivering a flying kick right for her.

The rookies were surprised at his move thinking he was going to make it until Tsunade used her hand to flick Naruto's foot upward causing his body to flip forward until it looked like he was doing the Matrix. When he came face to face with Tsunade she had her fingers in a flicking position to his forehead, and with one flick he was sent skidding backwards onto the ground.

"Naruto!" The three remaining lanterns called as they rushed over, "You ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, oh man!" Naruto rubbed his forehead feeling a bruise. "Sure hope this isn't permanent."

"Hey kid!" Tsunade called getting his attention, "I got one question for ya before you pass out, why're you so touchy about the title Hokage, is it because of your dad?"

"No, not just because my dad was Hokage, but because it's something I strive for, and I will become Hokage just you wait! It's my dream!" Naruto replied.

Tsunade looked taken back by that proclamation as a pool of memories were rushing back to her about her brother and lover. Naruto smirked, 'Dropped guard, big mistake. I know it's not perfected yet, but it's probably the only thing I got.' He thought to himself as he pulled the bandages off his hand and conjured a Rasengan.

Jiriaya noticed it and eagerly watched while Tsunade snapped out of her stupor seeing Naruto coming right for her, 'That jutsu!' She gasped.

"You're mine!" Naruto shouted as he shoved it forward.

Tsunade quickly slammed her fist down on the street causing a fissure and Naruto to fall down pointing his Rasengan into the ground as it exploded sending him backwards.

"Whoa!" The other lanterns gasped.

"She just split the street in half." Sakura said; "_Oh man I really wish I could do that to someone"_ Sakura's inner self exclaimed as she ran over to Naruto to help him back up on his feet.

Meanwhile, Tsunade turned to her old teammate; "Jiriaya were you the one who's been teaching him Rasengan?" She asked with a scowl on her face.

"Well duh he's my student plus Minato would want his own child to learn his techniques." Jiriaya said plainly.

"Regardless, his is nothing compared to Minato's." Tsunade snapped

"Hey!" Naruto called, "I'll admit it's not perfect yet, but I've come this far in a week since I started. Give me three days and it'll be perfect!" He bragged.

Tsunade smirked, "You should watch it kid, I might hold you to it."

"So why don't you?" Naruto beckoned her.

Tsunade's smirk grew wider, "Alright then how about a little bet?" She asked.

"A bet?" Naruto asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll give you one week, if you can master that Jutsu with flying colors, I'll admit I'm wrong, and that you're worthy of becoming Hokage, along with coming back with you to Konoha," She said pointing to a green object hanging around her neck. "I'll even throw in my necklace to sweeten the deal." She added with a smirk on her face.

"Lady Tsunade please tell me you're joking?" Shizune pleaded.

"I don't get it why would she throw in that necklace?" Lee asked.

"Shows what you know kid, that necklace was worn by the 1st Hokage, there's only two of them in the world, and its worth three gold mines up in the mountains." Jiriaya explained as Sakura eyes flashed yen signs.

"_I think we've hit the jackpot!" _Inner Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto knew there had to be a catch, "So what do you hope to gain out of this bet?" He asked noticing Tsunade's smirk.

"Well you admit you were wrong and I was right. And I get all the money here." She said as she held up Naruto's frog wallet filled with his savings.

"Hey my wallet, that's pick pocketing!" Naruto protested, "Oh forget it, I got plenty of savings left by my parents back home. Alright grandma the bet's on." He said.

"What?" the lanterns gasped while Tsunade smirked.

"Naruto why would go through with this?" Sakura asked.

"Like we have a choice Sakura." Naruto reminded her.

"But…" Sakura tried to say but Tsunade cut her off.

"The kid's made up his mind," Tsunade put in, "Come on Shizune." Shizune followed in concern.

"Well that could have gone better than it did." Lee said with a glum look on his face however Jiriaya was still suspicious about something.

"You guys go back to the hotel, there's something I need to look into." Jiriaya told them and so the four lanterns left and headed back to the hotel.

Soon at their hotel room Naruto was trying to figure out how to perfect the Rasengan, "Man how was dad able to do this?" He asked aloud to himself.

"Um, maybe you shouldn't try to force the chakra into the jutsu and just let it flow in naturally." Hinata suggested.

"You could be right on that thanks for the suggestion Hinata." Naruto said as the shy heiress blushed and smiled at him but again this got Sakura's ire when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sakura said as the door opened to reveal Shizune with a worried look on her face.

"Shizune, what's brings you here this late?" Naruto asked.

"I just want you to know that before you play Tsunade's game you should know something about her and that necklace." Shizune said before she was cut off by Naruto.

"Please don't say anything Pervy sage already told us all about the necklace, how she gave it to her brother and her boyfriend only for them to die in the ninja wars." Naruto said beating her to what she was going to say.

"Then why are going through with this even though you already know the story?" Shizune asked shocked that the four of them already knew about her master's life story.

"Tsunade's wrapped up in her own world," Naruto began, "I can tell it's painful to lose someone and watch them die. But they didn't die because of the necklace supposedly cursed in her opinion. They died because they were protecting everything that they held dear, the village, and her. She's obviously been so torn by their deaths she hadn't thought about that they were doing it for her and their home." He explained as the others nodded their heads in agreement with him. "Besides, if it is my time to punch out at least I want to die knowing that I went down swinging alongside those I care about." Naruto stated shocking Shizune with how tight their bond was as they were willing to sacrifice themselves for each other, she smiled as in a way Naruto reminded her of her uncle Dan.

"Well it seems nothing I'll say is going to stop you from going through with this, well good luck Naruto." Shizune said as she left the room.

"Thank you Shizune." Naruto answered back as she left the room before turning to his lantern comrades. "Well now that she's gone we need to talk you guys." Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

"What about Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Tsunade said that she had a run in with Orochimaru back at the bar, and anything involving him is bad news." Naruto explained which earned nods from the others

"Yeah but what would he be doing here, let alone so far away from his hideout?" Lee asked until Hinata's head shot up with realization.

"Tsunade's the best healer in the world; he would want Tsunade to restore his arms." Hinata said causing the other three to gasp.

"But why would she agree to help Orochimaru that makes no sense?" Lee asked until Naruto realized something.

"Because roach bait knows Tsunade as well as Jiriaya so he'll try to tempt her with something but what?" Naruto explained then asked.

"I think I know; he's going to try and offer that he'll bring the two Tsunade loved the most back from the dead." Sakura said as the others turned to her.

"Sakura how do you know this?" Lee asked.

"Back at the bar, my ring started glowing for some odd reason, at first I didn't think anything of it until I saw flashes of Tsunade's past, I then realized that the ring detected the great loss and pain in Tsunade's heart but I didn't know back then." Sakura explained.

"Well that explains why you were crying earlier." Naruto said since he was the only one to notice her crying back then. "I guess all we can do now is hope that I get the Rasengan down before the week is up and that she keeps her promise." Naruto said as he sighed and the four lanterns decided to turn in for the night, there was just one problem, there were only two beds and a futon in their hotel room so they decided to draw lots to determine who would sleep where. Naruto pulled out some matches and made a knife construct from his ring cutting the matches at different lengths and then mixing them up and putting them in his fist. "Okay here's how it's going to work, whoever get's the short match will sleep on the futon, whoever gets the long one sleeps in one of the beds by themselves, and whoever gets the two matches of the same length sleep in the other bed together, sound fair?" Naruto explained and asked as the other three nodded in agreement as Hinata pulled her match first revealing that it was the long one.

"Rats, I wanted the middle ones." Hinata complained quietly enough for no one to hear.

Lee was next and to his disappointment, he pulled the short match, not like it really mattered to him anyway. This left Naruto and Sakura with the matching sticks as they got into the bed Sakura was quite content but Naruto was still a little nervous that if he did something stupid to Sakura he would get his ass kicked. Hinata then took the other bed while Lee lay down flat on his back on the futon and the four of them fell asleep that night.

Six days later Naruto was in an open field outside of the town with Hinata and Lee watching him while Sakura had gone into town to get some food and drink from time to time though the other three lanterns would alternate this duty on a basis while occasionally Tsunade and Shizune would spy on Naruto from a distance to make sure he didn't wear himself out.

"Damn it still not enough." Naruto said as his latest attempt failed as the field he was practicing in had now been torn up beyond comprehension.

"Naruto maybe you should call it a night." Hinata suggested.

"Hinata is right Naruto you're overexerting yourself more than ever." Lee said in agreement.

"I have no choice Lee; I have to finish this by tomorrow I can't give up. I believe that I will complete this move." Naruto answered.

"Naruto at the rate you're pushing yourself, you won't make it to tomorrow." Sakura pleaded.

"If I stop now all of this trouble would have been in vain and the leaf would be worse off now than it's ever been; all will be well Sakura." Naruto said as he came up with an idea on how to stabilize the jutsu. "Well I've got no other option so why not." He said to himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his power ring.

"Naruto don't it!" Sakura pleaded when she saw Naruto pull out his Blue Lantern ring.

"I'll be alright Sakura." He insisted as he focused the energy of his power ring in his left hand while letting it flow into the orb of chakra forming in his right hand.

"Naruto no!" Sakura exclaimed she tried to stop him but was held back by a green lasso being held by Lee.

"I am sorry Sakura but if you stop him now things could end up being disastrous have faith in him." Lee said as Sakura relented and let Naruto go through with his scheme.

"I got it, now for a test target." Naruto said as he held the fully formed orb of chakra in his hand, he searched for a target and spotted a boulder nearby; "That'll work." He said as he ran at the rock and thrust his arm into it. "Rasengan!" he shouted as the sphere made impact blowing the boulder to pieces shocking the other lanterns.

"Whoa!" Hinata said in shock.

"Unbelievable." Lee said.

"He did it." Sakura added as Naruto staggered back to his friends. "I did it you guys." Naruto said before he collapsed from exhaustion but luckily Sakura was there to catch him with a violet chair construct.

"Is he alright?" Lee asked as Sakura checked his vitals.

"He's fine he just fell asleep from exhaustion." She said as they took him back to the hotel. Later at the hotel Naruto was out like a light in the bed while the other three lanterns were discussing what would go down the next day.

"Think he'll be in condition to prove Tsunade wrong tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"Knowing that knucklehead, he'll force himself to show up tomorrow." Sakura answered as she yawned quickly. "Speaking of which, we might as well get some shut eye as well, goodnight." Sakura said as the other three got into their respective beds and fell asleep, however while Sakura was tucking herself in she felt Naruto's arms unconsciously slip themselves around her waist and pull her down to where she was staring right at him with a blush on her face. "This can't be happening." She said to herself however, she noticed that since Naruto was still asleep, he was completely oblivious of his actions and she knew he wouldn't do anything to violate her well at least not until they were older anyway at that moment she just took it in stride and rested her head against slightly against his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his beating heart.

The next morning the trio were awakened by Jiriaya, Shizune, and Naruto; "Guys wake up come on." Naruto said as he shook Lee awake.

"Alright Naruto I'm up what's the problem?" He asked.

"Its lady Tsunade she's gone." Shizune answered.

"Gone where?" Lee asked.

"Straight to Orochimaru." Jiriaya answered.

"WHAT?!" The trio gasped in unison.

"I though so, we've got to stop her before she repairs the damage to Orochimaru's arms." Sakura said before turning her attention to Naruto.

"Naruto are you ready for a fight?" She asked.

"Don't worry Sakura I've fully recovered my energy so I'm good to go." He said as the six ninja and a pig ran out of the hotel to where Tsunade and Orochimaru were going to meet however they decided that Hinata keep herself hidden until Naruto gave a signal.

Meanwhile out in the field there were several craters in the earth, while Tsunade and Kabuto were going head to head with each other while Orochimaru watched from the side smirking.

"Now you're mine!" Kabuto called rushing to fight Tsunade for another go until a poof of smoke filled around.

Appearing before the Medic and rogue Sannin were Naruto, Lee, and Sakura. Orochimaru looked to Jiriaya with a smirk, "It's been a long time old friend." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jiriaya was frowning but smiled in sarcasm, "Long indeed and I can't say the years have not been kind to you, _old friend_." He retorted

Orochimaru just snickered until the lanterns spotted Kabuto, "Kabuto!" they called.

The medic ninja looks to the group and smirked, "Well hello again." Kabuto said with his arrogant trademark smile on his face

"Oh you all have met this guy already?" Jiriaya asked curiously.

"Yeah we took the Chunin Exams," Naruto replied and decided to expose Kabuto, "He's the bloody traitor who played on our good sides! I was suspicious during the third exam when he dropped out but when I thought about it, everything made sense; the ninja info cards, the fact he had taken the exam 7 times and other stuff. He only pretended to be an ally just to earn our trust! "He revealed to the hermit.

"Well guilty as charged Naruto." Kabuto replied pushing his glasses back up.

"You unyouthful piece pile of foul scum; no one spies on our village and gets away with it." Lee declared as he was about to charge until Naruto held him back.

"Hold it Lee, Kabuto's not the pushover we pretended to be back at the exams." Naruto said as Lee calmed down. The fight was going well for Tsunade until Kabuto cut his own wrist and let some blood hit her in the face.

"BLOOD!" Tsunade screamed as she froze up and her mind went blank.

"What's going on with her?" Naruto asked.

"Hemophobia; the fear of blood." Sakura explained as Kabuto was now on the offensive and then he threw Tsunade into Shizune's arms which angered Naruto heavily.

"That's not the way to treat a lady Kabuto." Naruto said.

"Oh really and since when have I ever been merciful?" Kabuto asked rhetorically.

Meanwhile Jiriaya and Orochimaru were staring each other down when Jiriaya decided it was time to settle things once and for all. "Kids you handle Kabuto, Orochimaru is mine." Jiriaya said.

"Oh really Jiriaya and what makes you think you can beat me?" Orochimaru asked mockingly.

"Well for one we already beat you to pieces Orochimaru." Naruto gloated causing the snake ninja's eyebrow to arch.

"I have no idea what you're talking about brat." Orochimaru said plainly until Naruto dug into his pocket.

"Perhaps these will shine some light on the situation." He said as he, Lee, and Sakura slipped their rings on, pulled out their lanterns, said their respective oaths and finally the three combined on the battle ground blinding everyone until all three of them changed into their respective lantern colors.

"What you brats are those lanterns?" Orochimaru asked with a scowl on his face.

"What the hell?" Tsunade said as Jiriaya smirked.

"Ladies allow me to introduce you to the leaf lanterns; Rock Lee the Green lantern, Sakura Haruno the Star Sapphire aka the Violet lantern, and finally my pupil Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Blue Lantern." Jiriaya explained

"Well, I never would have guessed that the three of you were lanterns but still it won't be enough to stop me." Orochimaru snarled as he ran at them only to catch Jiriaya's elbow hitting him in the face, as he turned to the young lanterns.

"You three handle Kabuto, Orochimaru is mine." Jiriaya told them as the three of them nodded and attacked Kabuto head on; however Kabuto avoided every beam they threw at him and retaliated with an elbow to Lee's face, then he grabbed Lee and threw him into Sakura's path knocking her down, before finally using his chakra scalpels to sever some of the tendons in Naruto's legs making him unable to move but not before Naruto hit him in the face with construct staff that broke Kabuto's nose. Sakura then formed a pair of twin hook swords with her power ring, connected them to together, swung them and caught Kabuto in the side causing him to scream in pain as some shards of the crystal blades sank into his skin. Lee then got back up and blasted Kabuto in the gut with a willpower enforced fist causing the turncoat to double over in pain gasping for breath. By this time, Kurama and Aadara had finished reattaching Naruto's severed tendons so he got back up, formed a shadow clone who then focused the chakra into the original's right hand until it formed the completed orb, then Naruto charged at the turncoat.

"Take this you traitor Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he shoved the chakra orb into Kabuto's chest sending him flying and crashing into a boulder. Meanwhile Jiriaya and Orochimaru were going at it when they saw what happened just moments ago.

"He nailed Kabuto with a single shot but how?" Orochimaru asked himself while Jiriaya just laughed it up at his old comrade's expense.

"Well that's my apprentice for you." He chuckled while on the sidelines, Shizune and Tsunade were watching with equally shocked looks on their faces.

"He did it, he actually did it." Shizune said in awe of what happened as she turned to her master. Tsunade was also shocked that not only had Naruto beaten Kabuto, defended her while she was backed into her psychological corner, stared certain death in the eyes with no fear, and mastered the Rasengan; she looked at Naruto with a renewed sense of hope in her heart.

"He sure did Shizune, he sure did." She said simply as she got up and approached Naruto who then turned around and looked at her; "You mastered the jutsu quite well Naruto and much faster than your father did to boot." Tsunade said as Naruto blushed slightly.

"I told you that all would be well didn't I?" Naruto asked her as she smiled back.

"You most certainly did kid and as I promised this belongs to you now, wear it with honor." Tsunade said as she placed the necklace around Naruto's neck.

"I'll wear it with honor Granny." Naruto said as Shizune ran over to them.

"Sorry to interrupt this tender moment but it's not over yet." Kabuto said as he staggered up to his feet.

"No way, how could he be back on his feet after all of that?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Lady Tsunade are you alright?" Shizune asked her master.

"I'm fine Shizune in fact I felt the best I have all day." She said as she cracked her knuckles for another round when Orochimaru appeared next to Kabuto and Jiriaya appeared alongside Tsunade.

"Nice to see you finally come out of your shell Tsunade." Jiriaya joked until he got a kick in the balls for his efforts.

"If that was a slam against slugs Jiriaya I would have castrated you for that." She snapped causing everyone to sweat drop. Especially, Orochimaru and Kabuto because when Tsunade's mad enough and she says she'll castrate you she would have done so; Jiriaya recovered to get back on his feet while Orochimaru turned to Kabuto.

"Kabuto it's time do it." He said as Kabuto nodded unraveling the bandages on his arm revealing the snake summoning tattoo.

"Tsunade you know what to do." Jiriaya said as he bit his thumb to draw some blood as Tsunade nodded and wipe some blood on her arm and Kabuto ran the blood down from his master's summoning tattoo and did the hand seals for his master, Tsunade and Jiriaya then formed the hand seal sequence, and slammed their hands on the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" The three of them shouted as a giant purple snake, a giant white slug with blue spots, and a giant red toad wearing a blue coat with a tanto sheathed to his belt, and a pipe in his mouth; they were the chief summonings of the Sannin; Manda, Katsuya, and Gamabunta respectively. The toad just stared at what was going on with a webbed hand underneath his chin.

"Well Manda and Orochimaru; Katsuya and Tsunade; the three old friends together again. Did you bring a hanky Jiriaya I think I'm about to cry?" Gamabunta said with his dry sarcasm while Jiriaya laughed.

"You're always a riot Bunta." Jiriaya said to the toad however things with Orochimaru, Kabuto and Manda were anything but peachy.

"Well Orochimaru, why did you drag me out here?" Manda asked, "I don't like being summoned. Maybe I should just eat you and be done with it." He threatened the two.

"No please don't talk that way Lord Manda!" Kabuto pleaded, "You'll be well rewarded for your troubles," He thought, 'this is bad, Manda hardly ever cooperates with Orochimaru if he finds out he can't use Jutsu we're dead.'

"I'll be expecting at least a hundred human sacrifices when this is over." Manda said reluctantly agreeing to fight.

"Oh man this is bad. We've got to help them." Lee said but Naruto held him back.

"No Lee, they're Sannin they can handle themselves." Naruto said.

"He's right Lee besides Tsunade's over her little fear of blood so she's alright now." Sakura said with a smile while they ran for cover behind a boulder with Shizune and Tonton.

Meanwhile with the trio Katsuya fired a shot of her acid from her eyestalks that nailed Manda in the back burning his skin, he tried to counter by constricting Katsuya to death but she simply burst into thousands of smaller versions of herself as Gamabunta tried to impale Manda with his sword only to get knocked back by Manda's tail then Manda went underground to try for a sneak attack. Jiriaya looked for them until he realized that Manda was heading for the young lanterns he ordered Gamabunta to get to the kids and fast, just as Manda popped out of the ground Gamabunta's blade stabbed right through the top of Manda's mouth.

"OW you'll pay for that you stupid toad." Manda hissed.

"Sorry just wait until you get the bill, I've always wanted a snake skinned wallet." Gamabunta retorted. Meanwhile Tsunade had been lassoed by Orochimaru's tongue but Tsunade retaliated by yanking on the tongue pulling Orochimaru towards her and she let him have it with her fist sending him back but she still had a grip on the tongue and continued to beat away at Orochimaru like he was a paddle ball and his head was the ball while his tongue was the string until she finally let go and looked at Jiriaya who then nodded at what she wanted him to do.

"Bunta I need some oil." He said to his toad.

"I'm on it." Gamabunta said as Jiriaya did some hand seals, and took a deep breath; "Fire Style: Toad Flame bombs!" Jiriaya shouted as a stream of oil from Gamabunta's mouth collided with the flames coming out of his own mouth burning Manda to a crisp causing him to vanish while Orochimaru and Kabuto managed to escape in the nick of time.

When they got on the ground Orochimaru growled; "Foiled by brats, let's go Kabuto." He told his right hand man but Tsunade wasn't having any of that.

"You're not going anywhere Orochimaru." She said as she leveled him with one more punch that sent him crashing into a boulder, but when the dust cleared Orochimaru's face was partially peeled off like a snake's skin.

"Whoa that's nasty." Naruto said.

"What an unyouthful abomination!" Lee cried out.

"That monster." Sakura said as Orochimaru got back up.

"Tsunade, I had hoped that you would heal my arms but now I see that you're beyond cooperation, however I still have other ways to restore them until then farewell." Orochimaru said but as he was about to disappear into the ground Naruto still in his Blue Lantern uniform constructed a signal flare from his ring to contact their back up when suddenly, the ground Orochimaru and Kabuto were standing on began to shake and suddenly a geyser of Indigo light burst out the ground trapping Orochimaru and Kabuto, Tsunade turned around to find a figure wearing a hooded animal hide cloak holding a staff and on the figure's hand was an Indigo ring.

"Are you another one of the lanterns?" Tsunade asked the figure.

"Nok, I am the Indigo Lantern of this sector and I think it's time for these two to be cleansed." The figure said as she waved her ring hand in an arc to create two more Indigo rings that flew straight at Orochimaru and Kabuto trapping them in their clutches.

"**Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi of sector 2814 you lack the capacity for compassion, prepare to be cleansed."** The rings said in unison as they attached to Orochimaru and Kabuto's right ring fingers on each of their hands now for Orochimaru this was a blessing and a curse; the blessing was that one of his arms was being healed but the curse was that since he was incapable of showing any compassion to those around him, he was shown visions of the agony that he put each of his test subjects through all for the sake of his twisted ambition, and at the same time his other emotions were being sucked out of his system, he screamed in agony until finally he collapsed and fell to the ground, the same thing occurred with Kabuto the only difference was he saw images of his childhood where he was shown compassion by nun at an orphan who took him in and then the ultimate betrayal by his adoptive mother's superiors forcing him and his adopted mother to kill each other before finally showing him every sin he committed alongside Orochimaru until he too succumbed to the pain and passed out.

"What did you do them?" Tsunade asked the lantern.

"I have converted them from their sick ways of evil; hopefully now they understand what it truly means to have compassion." The lantern said as she pulled her hood down to reveal Hinata with a serious look on her face.

"Wow I never thought that the heiress of the most prestigious clan would be a member of a lantern squad." Tsunade said.

"Actually my corps prefers to be called the Indigo tribe." Hinata said as she and the others explained to Tsunade and Shizune the different lantern corps and what their purposes were.

"That's incredible to think that there's life on worlds other than our own." Shizune said with awe. Suddenly she heard Tsunade gasp and collapse on the ground as her body started to wrinkle.

"Lady Tsunade!" She cried.

"I'll be fine after a little rest Shizune." Tsunade said weakly.

"Well now that that's out of the way I think we should head home soon right Tsunade?" Jiriaya asked before Tsunade smirked.

"Jiriaya there's actually a new title for you to address me by and that is the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." She said proudly before turning to Naruto as for you I think we still need to settle our fight from last week." Tsunade said which Naruto grinned at.

"You're on Granny I don't care if you are the 5th Hokage now you're going down." Naruto said as the others groaned in annoyance.

Once again they stood on opposite ends while the others were watching as for Orochimaru and Kabuto, well they were trapped in individual cases made of willpower and compassion compliments of Lee and Hinata they were also in a lobotomized state of mind the others watched nervously with baited breath as they wondered how things would end this time. "Well I may not be the definition of perfect, but I am going to be Hokage now. And even though I shouldn't be roughing up one of my own Shinobi," Tsunade began as she holds her index finger up, "One finger is all I still need." She bragged again.

"Watch what you say woman, because you won't always be sitting at the Hokage desk. Once you've retired I'll take it off your chest," Naruto smirked, "And I'll make you, my old man, and everyone here proud that I will be your successor!" he said as he charged and threw a punch like before. But just like last time Tsunade ducked, knocked his head upward, and placed her fingers to his forehead in a flinging position. 'Oh Kami not again!' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable pain.

But suddenly he gasped opening his eyes. Instead of flicking him on the forehead like before he saw her gripping his chin with her right thumb and index finger while kissing his forehead. Jiriaya, Shizune, and the three lanterns were shocked, amazed, and glad to see that Tsunade wasn't going to rough him up like before. Hinata fainted at what she saw while Lee's mouth fell open, Jiriaya mumbled 'lucky bastard' under his breath, while Sakura blushed in surprise at the Hokage's move.

After her kiss Naruto was still wide eyed and surprised. Tsunade smiled at him while blushing as she said, "You're going to make a great man one day... Blue Lantern" She then thought, 'and a great Hokage as well.' Naruto shed a tear smiling, "Ya darn right I will!" He boasted.

Everyone smiled knowing alls well now, "Well come on everyone let's go home." Jiriaya called.

"Well it could take a while." Shizune reminded them and then the four ninja lanterns chuckled.

"Not with the way we're going back right guys?" Naruto asked the other three.

"Right." They answered as they pulled their rings out and fired beams of energy at the Sannin, the traitor, the apprentice, and the pig causing them to float into the air along with the lanterns until finally they started flying in formation with Hinata out in front carrying Orochimaru and Kabuto both of whom were still trapped in their cases, followed by Lee who had a grip on Jiriaya, then Sakura and Naruto were flying side by side with Naruto using his ring to keep Shizune and Tonton in the air and Sakura keeping Tsunade in the air as they flew back towards the Hidden Leaf Village. Meanwhile inside Naruto's seal Kurama and Adara watched as their vessel and torchbearer respectively had proven himself as one they could trust with their power and never abuse it until Adara's feathers ruffled slightly.

"**What's the matter bird brain?" **Kurama asked the embodiment of hope.

"**I sense that another ring is on its way and whichever one it is can't be good." **The bird explained.

**Well folks there you have it, the Sannin Showdown; I know it's not much of a showdown but with me and fight scenes it's 50/50. Now you'll probably ask why did take Kabuto and Orochimaru out of the game so soon? Well think of it as a means to be rehabilitated hence why they became victims of the darker aspect of the Indigo tribe's ring; if one refuses to or is incapable of showing compassion, the ring sucks their other emotions dry until they feel only compassion why else is the tribe made primarily of intergalactic psychopaths, murderers , and so forth. Well until next time read and review.**


	11. With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red

Chapter 11: With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red

Disclaimer: All material, plot elements, characters, and etc used in this story are owned by their respective creators this story is of my own creation covered under the fair rights usage act.

_**Bold Italics indicates Biju/universal entity speaking**_

Several hours later; Naruto and the others had returned to the Leaf village, the four lanterns changed back to their civilian attire and headed to the administration building. As they walked through the village Tsunade looked around the place, "Village doesn't looks like it's changed a bit." She said with a smile.

"Well with you running the show maybe you can make some changes for the best." Naruto smirked as they reached the administration building.

Inside his office Sarutobi was going over some files until he heard a knock on the door, "Come in." He called.

The door opened as Naruto, Jiriaya, and the three of the four lanterns entered, "We're back Jiji, and the mission's completed." Naruto said.

Before Sarutobi could say anything he saw his third and final student enter the room with the apprentice she took along with her many years ago. "Tsunade long time no see." He said as he got up from his desk.

"Hey old man," Tsunade approached him and the student and sensei hugged for a minute. "You're looking much younger." Tsunade joked.

"I wish." He responded and Tsunade laughed with the teens before Tsunade added one other bonus.

"By the way sensei I brought you an added bonus." Tsunade said as she motioned to the door and in stepped The Indigo Lantern with a still lobotomized Orochimaru and Kabuto in tow shocking the 3rd Hokage so severely that his eyeballs threatened to pop out of their sockets.

"You, manage to capture Orochimaru…but how?" Sarutobi asked still trying to get over the shock thinking it was a Genjutsu and trying to break it but to no avail.

"It was thanks to the Indigo lantern we were able to set up a trap and subdue them." Tsunade explained

"I see but why and how are they lobotomized in such a state?" The third asked as he noticed some drool dripping out of Kabuto's mouth.

"The ironic thing is that even though the Indigo tribe uses the light of compassion, from what we understand, most of the tribe is made of converted criminals who showed no compassion towards those they've harmed so when the ring attaches to that person it sucks them bone dry of every emotion except compassion." Naruto explained shocking the 3rd Hokage.

"Well that is a very twisted way to rehabilitate criminals. What about our Indigo friend here?" He asked, as the Lantern pulled her hood back to reveal Hinata Hyugaa.

"I'm fine lord Hokage, the reason for that is because while I have great compassion, I'm a good person and not completely cut off from my other motions so I'm in a sense immune to that function of the Indigo ring." Hinata explained as Sarutobi nodded with understanding.

"I see; guards send Orochimaru and Kabuto to the highest level prison cells we have." The third ordered two of his ANBU ninja as they vanished with the villainous duo.

"So has everything been taken care of sensei?" Jiriaya asked.

"Yes the preparations have already been made all that's left is for the Daimyo to recognize Tsunade as Godaime officially." The older man explained.

"Right sensei, but I want to make sure you make this job worth while for me because if I have to put up with crap from your old teammates especially Danzo or the civilians." Tsunade said before Sarutobi cut him off.

"Rest assured Tsunade I will be helping you out. The council of my team and the civilians may push you around, but with me at your side I'll make sure they know when to keep their mouths shut." Sarutobi assured his student.

"Well now that that's cleared up we better hurry and check on Sasuke." Naruto said.

"That's right and quick." Sakura added.

"Well then let's go I can't wait to see how the hospital staff's been handling things without me." Tsunade said as they headed off.

Soon they entered the hospital where the entire staff was surprised and honored to see Tsunade back. They then headed for Sasuke's room seeing him still the same as they left, with Kakashi waiting.

"May I come in?" Tsunade entered.

"Lady Tsunade!" Kakashi gasped.

"Well-well Kakashi Hatake, hard to imagine you used to be that little squirt of a Jonin." Tsunade teased.

"Yeah well you know." Kakashi chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey sensei." Naruto said as he and Sakura answered.

"How's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Still the same I'm afraid." Kakashi sighed.

"Think you can do something Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Well I still got the old healing charm in me." Tsunade walked over to Sasuke placing her hand above his forehead, and her hand glowed green. Soon Tsunade's hand stopped glowing and Sasuke was moaning until his eyes opened looking glazed.

"Sasuke welcome back to the land of the living." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke sat up in his bed still tired, "What happened?" He asked confused about what happened

"You had quite a spill." Naruto replied and smiled.

Kakashi turned to his students, "You two go on ahead I'll meet up with you later." He said with his eye smile.

"Hai sensei." Naruto and Sakura replied before heading off.

Later they were walking around the village talking, "With a new Hokage imagine the possibilities." Sakura said in joy.

"Yeah and now that we're home I can finally move into my family's estate, it can be like our base of operations." Naruto added.

"That'd be cool." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah and speaking of cool, Sakura you were pretty cool with how you fought Kabuto." Naruto complimented as Sakura began to walk closer to him.

"So were you Naruto, and the way you set up that trap for Orochimaru and Kabuto was brilliant." Sakura said as Naruto started to blush.

"Well yeah but it was Hinata that caught them and hopefully they'll remain behind bars for a long time." Naruto said with a smile.

"True but it was your idea to trap them in the Indigo light." Sakura said as she smiled at Naruto.

"I was just doing my job like you, Lee and Hinata were, it wasn't that special." Naruto said back as Sakura stopped walking and ended up right in front of him making him blush slightly.

"Perhaps Naruto but you are still the greatest Lantern out of us all regardless of the color or emotion." Sakura said with a smile and sparkles in her eyes she then closed her eyes, leaned forward and puckered her lips making Naruto gasp.

"Sakura are you sure about this?" Naruto asked to which he got a nod from her in return so taking the hint Naruto closed his eyes and puckered his own lips until their lips connected in a passionate but gentle kiss catching the attention of most of the people around them who began to whistle and hoot at them much to their annoyance when the broke the kiss they figured now would be a good time to get going. "Let's get out of here." Naruto said while Sakura gave him a sneaky smile.

"Ok I'll race you." Sakura said as she ran off laughing.

"Hey no fair you got a head start." Naruto called back as the two of them ran through the streets laughing all the way.

About two days later everyone in the village was gathered around the administration building for the inauguration. On top of the building were Sarutobi, his teammates, Jiriaya, Shizune, and Tsunade.

"As the Sandaime Hokage it is my final act as leader of this village to pass on my title to my student and successor Tsunade of the Sannin." Sarutobi announced as he handed his hat over to Tsunade.

"Thank you sensei," She took the hat, "From this day forward I shall rule and protect Konoha with my life as the Godaime Hokage!" she announced while putting the hat on.

The citizens and Shinobi of the village broke out in applause and cheer, while on the other side of the crowd sat Sasuke. His eyes went from Tsunade's announcement to Naruto and squinted his eyes, 'Naruto!' he thought in jealousy and anger.

About five days later the village was back to the way it used to be, but with some Konoha shinobi who lost their lives, Chunin, Jonin, and even genin were being assigned extra missions, and some were even getting solo just to pick up the slack.

Meanwhile in the council chambers, Tsunade and the council were busy looking over various issues in and around the village.

"Okay so what's next on the agenda tonight?" Tsunade asked anxiously wanting to go to bed.

"Next item involves… The three fighters that helped defend Konoha during the Suna and Sound invasion." An Anbu read from a scroll.

Sarutobi and Tsunade were prepared to discuss about them, "Yes I heard from sensei about the three fighters that protected our village from Orochimaru, what about them?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh come now princess it's obvious isn't it?" Danzo asked, "After seeing what these warriors could do could play well to our advantage." He added.

"Our advantage?" Tsunade questioned not liking where this was going to head.

"I agree with Danzo, if we can incorporate them into our ninja ranks we can with their abilities and power we could become a greater nation than we ever were." Koharu said.

"Exactly, with them on our side we'll have the entire shinobi world quaking in fear, no other nation will dare try to start a war with us, and if they foolishly try the four of them will make them wish they hadn't." Danzo said.

Tsunade secretly frowned at Danzo's plot but kept it cool, "An interesting plan Danzo but with one flaw." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"And that would be?" the war monger questioned.

"You have no way of contacting them." She replied.

This raised questions out of the civilians, "That's right we don't know how to contact them." One of them said.

"And it's not like they're just going to come out into the open." Said another civilian.

Danzo smirked, "Touché Tsunade, however anyone can be drawn out into battle with the proper… motivation." Danzo suggested.

Tsunade growled, "See here you are not planning to stage an attack just to draw them out. Things aren't like they were before and I won't allow us to go back to the old methods!" Tsunade growled at the war monger.

"And even more so, that team has a title they called themselves the Lanterns." Sarutobi added.

"Lanterns, I don't understand Sarutobi?" Homura asked.

"Yes and they are not some ninja assassin team you can hire with payment and besides the Blue Lantern has told me that the light of hope is never under any circumstances allowed to take life." Sarutobi added.

"You speak as if you know them personally Hiruzen." Danzo pried on the Sandaime.

"You forget Danzo three of them saved my life from Orochimaru, and the newest lantern helped in the capture and detainment of Orochimaru and his right hand man. I never ordered them to but they did it anyway and do you know why? Because it was the right thing to do in their eyes. They fight for good, willpower, hope, compassion, and love something you've always failed to comprehend Danzo." Sarutobi shot back causing Danzo to frown at Sarutobi's words.

"Thank you sensei, so any talk involving any of the lanterns working for us to bring the rivaling nations into a state of fear is out of the question, especially when they are bound not only to the world but to this entire sector of the galaxy." Tsunade ordered as the other council members gasped at the thought that there actually was other sentient life amongst the stars. Danzo backed down with nothing more to say, "Now then this meeting is adjourned." Tsunade said as she banged her gavel on the table with that the civilians and the elder council started leaving save for Sarutobi and two of the clan heads heads.

"This is getting dangerous to control." Kizashi Haruno, Sakura's father said with worry.

"I agree if the elders continue to pry at this matter it will only be a matter of time until they figure out that our daughters are two of the lanterns." Hiashi added.

"Well as long as the two of you keep calm your daughters will be in the clear." Tsunade said causing both men to sigh in relief.

The very next morning at a lavish compound that made the Hyuga and Uchiha clan compounds look like playgrounds. After everything was resolved with Naruto's heritage Naruto was given the rights to the Namikaze compound owned by his father, the compound would officially not only be Naruto's new home, but the lanterns new headquarters since the basement was big enough to put so anything down there. The master bedroom of the Namikaze compound was complete with a huge king sized bed with tall bed knobs, silk bed sheets in red and black fiery designs, and five pillows with the same design as the sheets. The walls of the bedroom were colored in blue like the sky. There was a wooden bedside table on the right side of the bed with golden handles while the top was covered in crystal clear glass; on the left side was a mini-bar. There was a couch on the opposite wall of the one the bed was against, with a coffee table and coasters on it. The floor had a big red rug and hanging on the walls was a tapestry with the symbol of the Fire country and a second one with the Konoha leaf symbol on it. There was another door on the other side of his room which led to his private bathroom that had black and white marble floor tiles and was complete with a Jacuzzi tub, a toilet with a cushioned seat cover, a sink with a vanity mirror above, and a huge shower stall.

Naruto who was in the huge bed woke up yawning. He sat up straight and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "I hate Mondays." He groaned as his feet touched the cold floor He walked into his bathroom and got cleaned up before stepping out in his regular attire, "Alright time to get something to eat and head to the training ground with the guys." Naruto said to himself as he headed towards one of the training grounds after having some breakfast and leaving the compound, when he arrived all three of his lantern comrades were already there waiting for him. "Morning guys." He greeted

"Good morning Naruto." The other three responded.

"I hope you guys are ready for a little combat training?" Naruto asked and they all answered that they were. "Excellent now let's get started." Naruto said with a smirk as he and Lee were going at it tooth and nail as were Sakura and Hinata. After an hour, Sakura and Hinata got worn out and decided to sit and watch Lee and Naruto go at it with punches, kicks, throws, weapons, and more until finally they both collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"Naruto, I think now would be a good time to have a breather if that's okay." Lee said.

"You're right bushy brow lets call it a draw for now." Naruto panted as they got up and prepared to have whatever lunch they packed with them to restore their energy. While they were resting, Sakura just thought about something.

"Say guys, I know that we're Konoha ninja but aren't we assigned to protect our entire galactic sector?" Sakura asked.

"You bring up an interesting point Sakura, if word got out that we only protected the leaf and not any of the other hidden villages, then people would be able to deduce our identities without so much as a second guess." Lee said.

"That's true especially if the threats we have to protect them from are from deep space, including that Blackest Night prophecy our rings showed us." Naruto said as a chill ran down his and the other lanterns spines at the thought of everyone they once knew and loved coming back from the dead to rip their hearts out and end all life on Earth.

"I'll talk to Walker-sensei about it…" Naruto said before he cut himself off at the sight of a very angry and bitter Sasuke approaching them. "Hello Sasuke what brings you here?" Naruto asked.

"What's this all four of you having a sparring session and I wasn't invited?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"Well you never want to train alongside us anyway, so is their really any point in trying to ask you train with us?" Sakura asked back.

"Never mind about that, Naruto I want to fight you right now." Sasuke said as the others gasped while Naruto just arched his eyebrow.

"Do you mind running that by me again Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"You heard me I want to fight you right now!" Sasuke said.

"Sorry Sasuke but my answer is no, you're not much of challenge to me anymore." Naruto stated causing Sasuke to get angrier.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sasuke asked.

"Fighting you is pointless for two reasons; first off you refuse to admit that you're actually weaker than me heck I believe that you could possibly be even weaker than Sakura, and second I don't have any reason to fight you." Naruto said in a calm voice that while sounding arrogant actually had more truth behind it than arrogance.

"Well I have a reason to fight you!" Sasuke snapped back.

"Sasuke what's your problem with Naruto?" Hinata asked until she felt her ring speak to her in her mind.

"**Rage!" **It said as in Hinata's eyes Sasuke was wearing a furious shade of red both inside and out while Naruto just stared at him.

"Are you truly that desperate to prove your supremacy over others that you find it necessary to challenge me?" Naruto asked before he sighed; "Fine I'll fight you but only because you insist on learning the hard way." Naruto said which got a smirk from Sasuke.

"Good then follow me." Sasuke said as he led Naruto to the hospital roof.

"This is not going to end in a good way." Lee said.

"I agree Sasuke's rage has all but consumed him, we better follow them just in case it gets out of hand." Hinata said.

"Yeah good point Hinata let's go." Sakura said as the trio tailed behind Sasuke and Naruto. When they got there they saw Naruto and Sasuke standing 10 yards apart from each other staring one another down.

"I really thought you had more control Sasuke, but having to challenge me just so you can prove you can beat Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Shut your mouth, you don't know anything about me!" Sasuke bellowed.

"That's all you have to say snide remarks? You can't even come up with a good excuse because you know I'm right not to mention I'm the only person in the village with the balls to say this to your face Sasuke. You may look cool, smart, and talented on the outside but deep down on the inside you're nothing but a spoiled cowardly brat who can't accept that reality doesn't revolve around just him." Naruto replied.

"I told you to shut up!" Sasuke charged at Naruto to deliver a punch but Naruto caught his fist and threw him over his shoulders but Sasuke landed on his feet. Sasuke continued throwing blow after blow against Naruto who kept dodging it one way or another with little difficulty.

Naruto did a spin kick at Sasuke's face knocking him to the ground, "Had enough yet Sasuke? Because I've had enough of this." Naruto said with a stern look on his face.

Sasuke responded with a jutsu, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he screamed as he blew fireballs at Naruto.

"Typical." Naruto said with a sigh as he dodged the fireballs.

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed but continued to fight Naruto even with his two tomoe Sharingan activated he still couldn't land a decent hit on the blonde lantern.

Naruto summoned two shadow clones that proceeded to restrain Sasuke to make him give up but he wasn't about to. He lifted his legs and pulled the clones together bashing their heads together making them dispel.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke said as he blew his fireball.

"Whoa!" Naruto called as he dodged the fireball getting a few burns on his shirt.

"What the hell is Sasuke trying to do?" Sakura asked in anger.

"My guess is that he's trying to goad Naruto into bringing something out but what?" Lee said as he thought about what Sasuke was trying force Naruto into doing until Hinata came up with the answer.

"He wants to expose Naruto's identity." Hinata answered as Sasuke and Naruto got some distance from each other both now on one knee panting but Sasuke was panting harder than Naruto was.

"Well Naruto I'm waiting." Sasuke said with a mock of impatience.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Don't take me for an idiot like yourself; I'm waiting for you to transform into the Blue Lantern, that story you came up with in the forest of death was all a lie and if you're the Blue Lantern then two of those three are the two that helped protect the village and whoever remains is the one who brought in Orochimaru." Sasuke said causing the others to gasp.

"What difference does it make to you if we are the lanterns or not anyway?" Naruto asked still keeping his temper in check.

"Why should you and those failures be given that kind of power when I get nothing or have everything stolen from me!" Sasuke said.

"You do that to yourself on a daily basis Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"Naruto is right Sasuke, you would never be able to handle the powers we possess because you fight for the wrong reasons and with the wrong emotions." Hinata said in defense of Naruto's claim.

"Wrong emotions and reasons?" Sasuke asked still seething.

"Precisely; our rings are powered by willpower, hope, compassion, and love. Emotions that are meant to protect and create. You are filled with too much rage and greed two of three emotions that are meant torture and destroy, and your rage will destroy you if you continue on this path." Naruto said as he dodged another strike by Sasuke.

"If you won't become the Blue Lantern willingly then I'll force it out of you." Sasuke said.

"Just try it I dare you, I double dare you mothafucka!" Naruto retorted as he nailed a punch to Sasuke's face.

"SHUT UP AND STAND STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU!" Sasuke screamed as he missed again before jumping up into the air and preparing a Chidori.

"No Sasuke, I think it's time someone made you sit still." Naruto said as he summoned a shadow clone that started forming the Rasengan. However as they were about to charge at each other Sakura who couldn't hold it in anymore ran towards both of them trying to stop them.

"Naruto, Sasuke STOP IT NOW!" She screamed as tears ran down her eyes, Lee and Hinata tried to stop her but they too nearly got caught in the crossfire.

"Not good, I can't stop!" Naruto said until Kakashi grabbed both his and Sasuke's hands and flung them at two water towers while Gai and Kurenai moved the trio out of the way.

"That was too close; is everyone okay?" Gai asked.

"I'm fine Gai-sensei." Lee said.

"I'm okay." Sakura said.

"I-I'm alright." Hinata answered.

Kakashi landed on the roof looking at his two students as they were against their own water towers, "What in the world is going on up here? That was a little intense for just a sparing match wasn't it, what's wrong with you two?" he asked.

Naruto pulled his hand off the water tower revealing a palm sized crater in it with a small hole in the center causing drops of water to squirt out.

'No doubt about it, that jutsu was the Rasengan.' Kakashi thought to himself.

Sasuke pulled his arm out of a cracked water tower and the water poured out of it like a fire hydrant. He looked over and saw how much more damage his move did to the water tower than Naruto's attack and smirked arrogantly.

"What were you thinking; we're you really planning to kill him Sasuke?" Kakashi asked and the Uchiha looked up to his sensei resting on top of the water tower. "You know you really got to watch this sense of superiority you have," Kakashi lectured and the Uchiha frowned, "That Chidori it was not the size you'd aim at a comrade from Konoha. When are you going to learn to grow up already?" he finished. 'Could meeting up with Itachi have provoked this?' He thought to himself as Sasuke just stared at him with his usual scowl.

Sasuke tired of hearing lectures jumped down from the roof and landed on a lower area, but when he looked up he gasped. The back of the tower Naruto hit was busted wide open thus being more affective than Chidori, and if it had hit him he would have suffered worse. He growled and slammed his fist into the wall, "Damn it Naruto just how strong have you become!" he growled and left.

Back on the roof the rookies were recovering while Sakura cried, "Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke was trying to." She cried.

Kakashi sighed, "So much for teamwork."

Sakura and the others went to Naruto to help him up; "Are you okay Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Yeah I'm alright Lee thanks for asking." Naruto answered until Sakura pulled him into an embrace.

"Naruto you idiot don't ever do that again; do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" She asked as she cried.

"I'm sorry Sakura that I worried you like that." Naruto said with a smile returning the embrace.

Meanwhile the three Jonin watched and in relief until Gai spoke.

"That was a close call." He said.

"I'll say if we didn't get here in time…I don't want to even think about it." Kurenai said with a shudder.

"You three sure handled things well here." Jiriaya said from the left side of the water tower Sasuke had pierced.

"Lord Jiriaya." Gai gasped at the toad hermit's sudden appearance.

"So it was you that taught Naruto the Rasengan," Kakashi began, "I hope he hasn't been using that jutsu on other ninja in our village before this time." Kakashi said

"I assure you Kakashi he has not, by the way look who's calling the kettle black; I'm sure you noticed that Sasuke was the first to use his Chidori. I can't believe you would teach that kind of technique to someone like him. What the hell were you thinking?" Jiriaya asked Kakashi.

"I never thought things would get so bad that he would resort to using it on Naruto but I guess I was wrong, and to make matters worse is that he knows the identities of all four lanterns though he doesn't know which one of the girls is which lantern, and him finding out that Sakura could be even stronger than he is could really send him over the edge. "I'll be sure to give him a good talking to but for now I have a mission so I'll do it later." Kakashi said until Kurenai grabbed his ear with a scowl on her face.

"Oh no you don't you're going to write a letter of committal for that brat and have him removed from the ninja program and make sure the civilians don't get involved." Kurenai said as she dragged him along by his ear.

"Ow, hey Kurenai please let go of my ear that hurts, ouch!" Kakashi begged but Kurenai wasn't going to have any of it.

Meanwhile Naruto was in the forest meditating in an effort to calm down until he felt someone approach. "Brother Naruto we need to discuss what happened." Saint Walker said.

"Listen Walker-sensei about that…" Naruto said until Saint Walker held his hand up.

"Naruto, I understand that you had no intentions of harming Sasuke but I am disappointed that you allowed your little spar with him to escalate as far as it did to using your father's Jutsu." Walker said.

"Sensei listen I only used because I needed a Jutsu strong enough to counter his Chidori, I kept trying to get him to stop fighting but me he wouldn't listen." Naruto explained.

"Whatever reasons you had Naruto you must always remember to be careful with how you handle a situation." Walker said.

"I understand." Naruto said as he bowed his head and left.

Sometime later, Naruto was on his way home when he caught sight of Sakura waiting for him. "Hey Sakura what's up?" Naruto asked.

"I was just wondering if you would like some company after what happened earlier." Sakura said

"It's okay Sakura I was heading home anyway." Naruto explained as Sakura caught his arm.

"Naruto actually I was wondering if it was alright with you that I stay at your place tonight?" She asked which caused Naruto's eyes to pop out of his head.

"Are you sure about this Sakura what about your parents?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry I already talked with them and their okay with it, just as along as we don't do anything that's not PG-13." Sakura explained.

"I suppose you could…" Naruto said before Sakura cut him off by grabbing his arm and pulling him towards his home.

"Great let's go!" Sakura said as she dragged Naruto along.

Later in Naruto's room inside the compound, Naruto was nervous about Sakura's recent behavior, at first he shrugged it off and thought nothing of it but lately it seemed she had been trying to ensure that she would be the only one to have him even though she seemed to be in control over her ring. However when he thought about it after hearing Sakura tell him what Sasuke said about her, and how she had been looking at Sasuke with indifference, Naruto could assume that Sakura had moved on from Sasuke to him out of love but there was still a lingering doubt in the back of his mind. "I really hope that this is all Sakura and not the ring." Naruto prayed to himself as he sat in his bed reading a book and wearing a blue sleeveless tank top and black pants for his sleep ware while Sakura appeared in a violet nightgown and tucked herself in right next to Naruto.

"Wow this bed is definitely more comfortable than my own." Sakura said in pleasure as she sat on the mattress.

"I'll bet it is." Naruto said as he yawned, stretched his arms upward, and then brought them down while Sakura placed herself in a position that would allow Naruto's arms to wrap around her. She then placed her right hand on his left face cheek (A/N: Had to be specific here.) and gave him a passionate kiss that was returned by the blushing Blue Lantern.

"Goodnight Naruto I love you." Sakura said as she closed her eyes in his embrace as he smiled.

"Goodnight Sakura, I love you too believe it." He whispered in her ear before he too closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Meanwhile however inside Naruto, Adara and Kurama were still trying to figure out which ring was coming as they had a chalkboard with the insignias and colors of each lantern corps and drawings of who got which ring.

_**"Okay Bird brain now correct me if I'm wrong but right now we have; our vessel as part of your corps, the soup bowl cut, bushy eye browed youth spouting freak in the green corps, the shy heiress in the Indigo tribe along with the snake bastard and his lackey both of whom have been converted to said tribe, and finally the cherry blossom girl is among the sapphires correct?" Kurama asked his cellmate.**_

_**"Correct and the disturbance I've been feeling lately radiates with both rage and avarice but the question is which one will find a candidate first?" Adara asked as the two paced around in the seal.**_

Elsewhere at the Uchiha Compound Sasuke was in his room pissed off beyond belief, as he thought back to what Naruto and the other lanterns had told him. "I fight for the wrong reasons?" He asked himself, as he stomped around in his room. "How dare they think that my vengeance is something that I should forget. I'll show them that I'm superior to all of them no what they claim." He said to himself quietly. "However, just how strong is Naruto?" Sasuke asked himself as his fists shook in anger as he thought back to the battles in the land of waves, the forest of death, the invasion, and what he heard had just gone down recently it all just made his blood boil that finally he let it all out with a roar; "Naruto Uzumaki you dobe I HATE YOU!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell to his knees on the floor. Suddenly a strange red glow shined behind him.

"**Sasuke Uchiha of Sector 2814, you have great rage in your heart." **A voice said as the avenger turned around and spotted a red lantern and a ring with flying around and about him, however the insignia of this ring was one of a lantern circle caught in between two lines on either side of it making it look like an "H" (A/N 2: That's probably the best way I can describe the red sigil) that zoomed around him and attached to his right ring finger. Suddenly Sasuke convulsed and twitched before falling to the ground and coughing up his own blood on the floor, **"You belong to the Red Lantern Corps." **The ring said as suddenly his clothes began to change from a blue shirt and white shorts to a red and black shirt with the Red Lantern corps insignia on the front and the Uchiha Clan crest on the back. Sasuke then grabbed the lantern and said the oath as it made itself clear in his slowly turning animalistic mind.

"_**With blood and rage of crimson red,**_

_**Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,**_

_**Together with our hellish hate,**_

_**We'll burn you all—THAT IS YOUR FATE!" **_Sasuke said as he blasted through the roof of his home and flew off to find and kill Itachi but, the problem was he didn't know where to start looking so he decided to just search under in every nook and cranny until he found his brother and exacted his revenge, what he didn't know was that two other individuals were watching what occurred. The first was a huge Blood red color alien that appeared to have yellow eyes all consumed by his own hate, he wore a red lantern uniform, this alien was known as Atrocitus; Founder and leader of The Red Lantern Corps based on the plant Ysmault in galactic sector 666 aka The forgotten zone. In his arms was a blue kitten from Earth who more or less followed Atrocitus around like a pet wearing the same uniform as Sasuke and Atrocitus but the difference was that instead of having the ring on one of his fingers or paws as the case may be, the ring was located on his tail; this cat's name was Dex-Starr. Why one of the red lanterns of this sector was a cat Atrocitus didn't know or care however this young boy may prove to be of some use to him against the small number of ninja lanterns located in the leaf.

"Come Dex-Starr we have some additional recruiting to do." Atrocitus said to his pet who purred maliciously as the two headed for Earth.

The next morning while Naruto and Sakura who were still in one another's embrace I might want to add were sleeping when suddenly Lee burst through the bedroom door.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY EMERGENCY VERSION!" He shouted as he kicked the door off its hinges waking Naruto and Sakura up forcing Naruto to roll to one side with Sakura still in his arms.

"Naruto we've got a…" Lee started to say until he saw the position that Naruto and Sakura were in. "Oh I'm so sorry I'll comeback another time." He said before Naruto stopped him.

"Hold it Lee what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right we have an emergency it's Sasuke." Lee said before Naruto cut him off again.

"Tell him I'll deal with him later." Naruto said non-chalantly.

"That's just it Naruto he left last night." Lee said shocking both Naruto and Sakura.

"WHAT?!" They asked in unison.

"I'm afraid it's even worse than that, according to my ring, it said that Sasuke has become a Red Lantern." Lee said causing Sakura to gasp.

"How soon does Granny Tsunade want us to leave?" Naruto asked his Green Lantern comrade.

"She wants us to leave ASAP, Hinata's already at the gate waiting for us." Lee explained as the trio ran out of the compound as fast as they could. When they got to the gate; they spotted Hinata along with Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba; apparently according to Lee, Tsunade wanted two teams to track Sasuke down if he had obtained a lantern ring; one to cut off his escape route and the other to remove his power ring.

"How did it ever come to this Sasuke?" Naruto asked himself as Naruto and Shikamaru's teams set up their retrieval formations with Sakura leading Naruto's team as their sensor and Kiba along with Akamaru doing the same for Shikamaru's team, next would be the leaders in this case Naruto and Shikamaru, followed by the muscle of both groups; Lee and Chouji, and final both Hyugaas would be the rear look outs.

"Okay now before we move out I just want to say that I never really liked nor did I care about Sasuke, however even though Sasuke's defected he's still one of us, and it's possible we might have to fight him. I cannot guarantee how this will all work out, but we're' going to make sure we all return." Shikamaru said to the group of eight.

"Well with that said let's get going." Naruto said as he, Lee, and Sakura pulled out their lanterns and Hinata pulled out her staff, and then placed their rings into the said power batteries.

"In fearful day/In brightest day/For those whose hearts/Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur,

In raging night/In blackest night/are full of fright/Natromo faan tornek wot ur.

With strong hearts full our souls ignite/No evil shall escape my sight/For those alone in Blackest night/Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur,

When all seems lost in the war of light/Let those who worship evils might? Accept our ring and join our fight/Taan lek lek nok

Look to the stars for hope burns bright/Beware my power Green Lantern's light/Love conquers all with violet light/-Formorrow Sur!" The four said in unison as their custom lantern uniforms appeared on them shocking the others except Shikamaru.

"Somehow I just knew that it was you four, this is going to be such a drag." Shikamaru said with a sigh as the eight ninja headed out.

Meanwhile in one of the hideouts in the land of Rice fields, Atrocitus had found tracked down four of a potential five candidates for his Red Corps. They were Orochimaru's former bodyguards the Sound Four now rechristened the red four.

"Now you four have an important mission capture and bring me the one known as Sasuke Uchiha, I have something very special planned for him." Atrocitus said as he stroked Dex-Starr and when the sound four left he and Dex-Starr began laughing demonically, at least until Dex had to cough up a hairball.

**Uh-oh one of the big time baddies of Lantern lore has shown up and to make matters worse, with Orochimaru incapacitated, He's taken over the hideouts that make up the Hidden Sound village. With the sound four on their way to intercept Sasuke can our team of two Chunin and six genin stop Sasuke before Atrocitus get his hands on him? Next time Race against the clock! Stop Sasuke.**

**Read and review folks and before you ask yes I am aware that giving Sasuke a red ring shouldn't occur until much later but to me he fits it better than he would as an Agent Orange besides given how Sasuke is in the manga at this point in time he's little more than what the red rings reduced those who wear them to a mad dog foaming at the mouth that needs to be put down. As for Atrocitus being here I couldn't give him a reason of showing up other than trying to build a new Red corps on this version of Earth that would retain some sense of intelligence and rational though but still subservient to him. Also yes the red Lantern corps does have an Earth house cat in their ranks look it up. The Mothafucka line from Pulp Fiction was just something that came into my head in the heat of the fight.**


	12. Race Against the Clock

Chapter 12: Race against the Clock

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Sasuke was moving at speeds he never thought possible as he headed toward where he thought he would find Itachi, now while the Red Lantern rings turn whoever wears them into mindless animals, Atrocitus had learned from his previous mistakes and decided that this time around, any new recruits would be permitted to retain their rationality and sense of composure. However as Sasuke continued to fly faster, his ring started blinking which caught his attention.

"**Alert: Red Lantern signals located rendezvous necessary." **It told him as he flew off towards where the signals were coming from. Later he found where the signals were coming from and spotted four familiar at least to him faces the only difference was that this time all four of them (or five if you want to count Sakon and Ukon as two separate people) were now wearing the standard Red Lantern uniforms.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Sasuke asked.

"We are your means of escort to Lord Atrocitus. I am Jirobo of the South Gate." The tall hefty set red head said.

"I'm Kidomaru of the East Gate." The six armed spider ninja said.

"We are Sakon and Ukon of the West Gate." The two headed blue haired ninja said.

"I'm Tayuya of the North Gate and we're the Red four you little shit stain." Tayuya explained with her usual foul mouth.

"Please Tayuya that's no way for a lady to talk." Jirobo reprimanded her.

"Oh why don't you just be quiet fat ass?" Tayuya said back.

"Wait who is this Atrocitus?" Sasuke asked.

"In case you haven't figured it out Sasuke, with Orochimaru and Kabuto gone someone had to take charge of the Sound and sure enough in comes this big guy wearing a red suit with a red ring, and skin that reminds you of the devil himself." Kidomaru explained as they further explained how Atrocitus over rode their curse marks and replaced them with the red rings since the curse marks end up causing massive physical and psychological damage to the user overtime. Curious as to how could Atrocitus be more powerful than Orochimaru, Sasuke thought about for a few minutes and then smirk evilly.

"You've got my attention, take me to this Atrocitus." He said as the five flew off towards the former Village Hidden in the Sound now renamed The Village Hidden in the Rage.

Meanwhile with the retrieval teams, the lanterns and regular ninja were following the trail left behind and watching out for various booby traps left by the enemy while they were travelling Sakura got curious about something. "Naruto what do you know about this Atrocitus guy?" She asked the Blue covered blonde.

"To be honest Sakura I don't know much but from what Walker-sensei told me he's in a lot of ways like Sasuke." Naruto said as the others gave him a look that asked him to elaborate Naruto sighed as he told Atrocitus's back story.

_**Flashback**_

_**The flashback showed an army of robots travelling across the galaxy and destroying numerous worlds. "Long before any of the Lantern Corps were established, the guardians of the universe; the guys who run the Green Lantern corps, thought that robots would be good peacekeepers they called this elite unit The Man hunters; they were never swayed by emotion, they only knew right and wrong. Sadly that was the flaw in their programming. They wiped out countless worlds and races in galactic sector 666 because of their inability to interact with emotional beings. That sector is now known today by another name; the forgotten zone; very few survived the catastrophe and Atrocitus was one of them. In his rage he began to master Hemomancy, until one day he found a river colored the darkest red imaginable and with it he made a ring and lantern of his own embodying the rage and hate he carried towards the guardians of the universe and any and all who fought alongside them " Naruto said as the flashback ended.**_

"So we could probably face an intergalactic criminal berserker with an entire army of like-minded individuals?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto nodded in response before he sighed; "This is going to be such a drag."

"Cheer up Shikamaru we'll find Sasuke and stop him before he gets to Atrocitus, right Akamaru?" Kiba said and then asked his dog who replied with a bark.

"Well even if we do Kiba there's no doubt that his status as a shinobi will be revoked and the worst he'll suffer is a life sentence in prison." Neji said in response to the semi-overly optimistic attitude of the Inuzuka heir.

Later, the eight ninja had just caught up with the enemy and were about to engage them until they felt a set of red wires and webbing trapping them, thankfully the four lanterns were fine since their power rings could protect them but the same could not be said about the four non–lanterns as they screamed in agony from the searing rage burning their flesh slightly.

"Well look what we have here, eight little turds all tied up with no where to go." Tayuya boasted as Kidomaru's web held them in place.

"You losers should have never come after me, especially you Naruto." Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk.

"One question Sasuke why would you do this?" Naruto asked although he had a good guess at what the answer would be.

"It's simple really; I want the power I need to take my vengeance against Itachi but I can't do that in a village of weaklings like the Leaf, when Orochimaru gave me that curse mark I relished in the power as it coursed through me until you stole it from me Naruto using that ring." Sasuke said before Naruto cut him off.

"That was the ring acting within its programming I had no choice!" He shouted.

"That doesn't matter anymore, once I come face to face with Atrocitus, he will train me to use my rage, my hatred and my disgust as the most powerful tool possible and then I will finally be able to take my vengeance on Itachi, and eventually Naruto you." Sasuke said sadistically.

"Not if we stop you first!" Lee shouted as his willpower caused the webs to explode. He fired his ring at Sasuke forming a chain that wrapped around the Uchiha but just as he was about to pull him in a red stone laced fist struck him in the face courtesy of Jirobo allowing Sasuke to fly ahead.

"Naruto, Sakura go after Sasuke we'll hold them off as long as we can!" Shikamaru called out so reluctantly, Naruto and Sakura nodded and flew after Sasuke.

Meanwhile the others fought valiantly against their opponents but it would come at some high costs; Chouji and Lee bested Jirobo but it took Chouji consuming all three of his clans special food pills that gave them massive chakra increases but had nasty side effects that increased with each pill, and if one were to swallow all three the odds were high that you would die. Lee on the other hand resorted to opening the 5th inner gate and getting approval from his ring to kill his opponent since unlike Naruto's ring which would never allow it's wielder to kill, the Green Lantern ring would allow its bearer to kill but only as an absolute last resort but either way both were completely wiped out however Lee was still able to get back up on his feet, "Hang on Chouji, I'll have you back to the leaf in no time." He said wearily before looking at his ring. "Ring power check." He commanded it.

"_Warning Power levels low 4% remaining"_ . His ring told him Lee sighed and pulled his lantern back out and placing his ring in it. "Okay I better hurry; In Brightest day, in blackest night no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might beware my power Green Lantern's light." Lee said as he grabbed Chouji and flew back as fast as he could to the Leaf.

Neji and Hinata were able to stop Kidomaru but it nearly cost Neji his own life as one of Kidomaru's weapons hit Neji in the only known blind spot of the Byakugan and an another one went all the way through his shoulder, Hinata did suffer a few bruises and cuts but other than that she didn't take to much damage, however her concern now was her cousin's life hanging by a thread. To save whatever amount of it that she could, she placed him in a stasis box to keep his condition from getting worse than it already was.

Kiba, and Akamaru were in the middle of tag team war with Sakon and Ukon who tried to use their parasitic jutsu to cause damage to Kiba but Kiba was able to out fox the brothers however the fight took its toll on Akamaru especially after their combo attack the double headed wolf Jutsu failed to put the duo down. However, even though Kiba and Akamaru forced the devious duo to use up the power in their ring, and get rid of their lantern, the duo still did a number on them breaking and bruising several bones and muscles as the price for their struggle, then just when things seemed to be hopeless an unexpected savior arrived in the form of Kankuro. Kankuro easily did away with the two by trapping them inside Karasu his puppet and then skewering them. Shikamaru and Tayuya had more or less been in a stalemate with Shikamaru trying to constantly grab her with his shadow possession Jutsu but Tayuya kept him at a distance and used her flute and ring to disorient him, but Shikamaru would not give up until he managed to catch her with his shadow strangle Jutsu and forced her to throw her lantern to the forest floor but that only succeeded in making her angrier and he had to break his index finger in order to do it but thankfully Temari arrived and blew Tayuya away literally. "She's even scarier than my mother." Shikamaru said to himself in regards to Temari's temper.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura had just caught Sasuke by trapping him in a blue energy bubble heavily reinforced with some violet crystals.

"Sasuke it's over; it's time for you to come home with us to the leaf." Naruto said as slowly but surely the effects of both rings were taking their toll on Sasuke's mind; unfortunately Atrocitus had one last surprise for our heroes in the form of Kimmimaro last of the Hidden mist's Kayuga clan. This clan was known for being bloodthirsty and vicious, in addition their bloodline limit enabled them to manipulate any aspect of their skeletal structure and even re-grow any that they pull out of themselves to use as weapons anyway with a Red Lantern ring on his finger he charged at Naruto and Sakura with a rage infused bone sword that caught Naruto on his ring hand and then he kicked Sakura in the ribs sending her to the ground and enabling Sasuke to escape.

"Sakura you okay?" Naruto asked the Star Sapphire.

"I'll be fine Naruto don't worry about me just go and stop Sasuke." She said as she stayed behind to fight Kimmimaro while Naruto chased Sasuke down.

"You have such confidence in your friend, but sadly Sasuke will make his way to Lord Atrocitus." Kimmimaro said bluntly as Sakura stared him down, she threw a construct fist at Kimmimaro and at first it seemed to hit him but upon closer inspection the guy didn't even budge.

"Was that it?" Kimmimaro asked as he pulled out his funny bone and sharpened it to make it more like a sword. "Dance of the Camellia." He said as he charged at Sakura who brought up a shield from her ring but Kimmimaro seemed to find a way to get around it and leave more cuts in Sakura's costume and body. Sakura tried to get close enough to throw a punch at him but his entire rib cage bulged out of his chest forming a spike-like chest plate forcing her to pull back her fist and dodge. Kimmimaro then aimed his fingers at Sakura and fired the bones in his ring hand form his fingers with red rage energy that moved so quickly that they got through Sakura's shield causing it to shatter and crack a few of her ribs sending her to the ground.

"So that's it well I guess this is farewell." Kimmimaro said as he lifted his bone sword while Sakura closed her eyes waiting for death to come, only for the death blow to be cut off by what appeared to be green sand.

"Sorry but I can't allow that to happen." A voice said as the two looked up to reveal Gaara wearing a Green Lantern uniform and wearing the ring on his left ring finger as he floated down towards the fight.

_**Flashback**_

_**Gaara had obtained his ring when he returned to Suna with his siblings; at first he thought things would go back to the way they were before he met Naruto, however that was not the case as the people who initially feared him, began to see that now he was more open, willing to be around them, and most of all less irritable. "I must thank Naruto for saving me from myself, and giving me the courage to forgive these people who scorned me for years." He said to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror in their bathroom at home. Suddenly a flash of Green entered the room; "Gaara of the Desert of sector 2814; you are able to overcome great fear." The voice said to reveal another green lantern ring that slipped itself on to his finger. He then put his ring into the lantern said the oath and transformed into Suna's Green Lantern. Just then Temari entered the room and saw Gaara with the ring on his hand when she recovered from her shock she explained they had a mission to complete; back up the retrieval teams sent out to recapture Sasuke if they met resistance. **_

"_**Ring activate protocol 3: Permission to kill if need be." He told his ring.**_

"_**Request acknowledged, permission granted, protocol 3 approved." The ring said as Gaara and his siblings rushed to the aide of their allies.**_

"Are you alright Sakura Haruno?" Gaara asked the Star Sapphire who was busy healing her wounds.

"Yeah I'm fine now, thanks Gaara." Sakura replied as Gaara looked at her and nodded before turning to Kimmimaro.

"So yet another lantern has come to fight me I shouldn't be too surprised that it's you Gaara of the Desert." Kimmimaro said staring down the shield of will enforced sand.

"Sakura, it would be best if you caught up with Naruto and Sasuke, hopefully you can get to them before it's too late." Gaara said as Sakura nodded.

"Be careful Gaara he can manipulate the density of his bones making them as hard or as flexible as he wants them to be." Sakura said as she flew off while Gaara stared down his enemy.

"You truly believe that Atrocitus would even help you?" Gaara asked the bone weapon user.

"I believe he would now let's get started; Dance of the Fern." Kimmimaro said as he charged at Gaara who put his ring up forming a three pronged Katar to intercept the strike. The battle raged with Gaara first burying Kimmimaro with his giant sand tsunami jutsu using his chakra combined with the minerals in the ground to create more sand to perform the Jutsu but that just made Kimmimaro mad as he powered up to the first state of his curse mark which was three comma lines retracting outward on his chest and his ribs formed the same armor that stopped Sakura earlier in the fight, Kimmimaro charged again but this time Gaara tried trapping him in a pit of quicksand and then trap him in his Sand Coffin but before he could finish him, Kimmimaro just broke out with his second stage curse form however finally his disease caught up with him and he after battling with Gaara for so long that he collapsed dead. **"Red Lantern Kimmimaro deceased searching for suitable replacement."** The ring said as it flew off searching for a new person to possess it.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto had caught up to Sasuke who had stopped at a waterfall with cliffs shaped like two familiar figures, Sasuke stood with his back turned to the two lanterns on the cliff that resembled his ancestor Madara Uchiha on the left while Naruto and Sakura stood on the cliff in that resembled Naruto's ancestor Hashirama Senju the 1st Hokage.

**Oh boy now things are starting to get tense next time it's the battle in the final valley read and review folks.**


	13. Fight in the Final Valley

Chapter 13: Fight in the Final Valley

Disclaimer: the material used in the fiction is owned by the respective owners of said material not me also before anyone asks yes I am using the dub name of the location since to me Valley of the end is too damn long a name for a landmark.

Naruto and Sakura stood on one side of the valley with Sasuke on the other. "What took you to so long?" Sasuke asked in contempt for his former teammates.

"Sasuke we're here to take you back to the leaf even if we have to break every bone in you body to do it." Naruto answered but Sasuke just scoffed and turned his back.

"Please loser, preach all you want but thanks to this I can finally take my vengeance out on Itachi and when that happens I'll take out you next." Sasuke said holding his ring in the air, "If I had to give my mind, body, and soul to Atrocitus then I would do it 1000 times over if it brought me closer to killing Itachi." Sasuke concluded.

"Sasuke you've allowed your hatred and anger towards Itachi to twist your mind and now you're damning yourself to become the very thing that you hate. Don't you even have the common sense to see that?" Naruto said as he launched himself at Sasuke and punched him in the face over and over.

"You're still a fool Naruto and you always will be." Sasuke said as he made a sword from his ring and took a swipe at Naruto who dodged it. Before getting kicked off the statue, Sasuke then tied some ninja wire around some kunai and threw the kunai on the ground, formed several hand signs and with his ring amplifying the jutsu he let it loose; "FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" He shouted as he released a deep breath placed his mouth at the rim of his ring and blew into it forming the dragon that he attempted to use to destroy his blue wielding opponent, however his attack ended up getting stopped by a dragon made of violet crystal that stopped the fire dragon in it's tracks causing a massive explosion that sent all three of them flying into the river.

"So he really means to kill us huh Naruto?" Sakura asked as she got back up.

"Yeah he does, Sakura but we can't let him escape no matter what it takes." Naruto said as he and Sakura teamed up on Sasuke forcing him to use his ring to defend himself from everything from crystallized violet fists, to an army of blue Naruto shadow clones, each time Sasuke had to resort to fists, and jutsu since anything that was thrown at him was meant to specifically keep him from using his rage again when the real Naruto showed up behind Sasuke and started kicking and punching him into a wall, Naruto then flew towards the wall and picked Sasuke up by the hem of his uniform. "ARE YOU WILLING TO WAKE UP NOW?!" He screamed at Sasuke who was stoic and arrogant as ever.

"Naruto my eyes have been open the whole time!" Sasuke screamed as a surge of red energy sent Naruto flying backwards into the Hashirama statue. Sakura took her chance at Sasuke and she had been able to give him a good fight even managing to hit with a pair of crystal Kali sticks in the gut, knees, and face the latter most breaking his nose and knocking a tooth out of his mouth but this only served to anger Sasuke even further as meanwhile back in the newly christened Hidden Rage village, Atrocitus sat on his throne in impatience knowing that the five he sent to fetch Sasuke were probably dead looking for fresh meat to replace the five that were sent out.

Meanwhile back in the leaf; Lee and Hinata managed to get Chouji and Neji to the hospital in time to treat their wounds as well as their own injuries, however Chouji and Neji had to be rushed into the intensive care unit where they saw Shikamaru, Chouza Chouji's father, and Temari standing outside the room. The only injury that the two could on Shikamaru was that the middle finger on his left hand was now in a splint.

"Hey guys." Shikamaru said turning to them, apparently he had to tell Temari and Chouza every last detail.

"Hey guys so is Chouji going to make it?" Hinata asked.

"To be honest I don't know but Kiba was brought in about 10 minutes ago; he and Akamaru took a beating but they're going to recover." Shikamaru replied as Hinata sighed in relief.

"Hinata I think Naruto and Sakura will need some help you should go and try to help them." Lee said as Hinata nodded her head, recharged her ring, and took off like a shot.

Meanwhile back at the final valley, the three lanterns were still going at it and by now the fatigue was setting in on all three of them; _"Warning: Power levels 21% recharge required." _Naruto's ring said to him as he nodded his head knowing that if it didn't end soon he would be in huge trouble.

"_Warning: Power levels 17% recharge required." _Sakura's ring told her she nodded as well.

"_Warning Power Levels 12 % recharged required immediately." _Sasuke's ring told him as he, Sakura and Naruto pulled out their lanterns again and said their oaths after pressing their rings against their lanterns giving them a full recharge.

"Now it's on Sasuke! Sakura please stay out of this fight." Naruto said to her which made her eyes widen in shock before Naruto explained himself. "I don't want you to get hurt, besides Sasuke really does want to kill me besides if anyone is going to stop him it has to be me." Naruto said.

"I understand Naruto by why does it have to be you?" Sakura asked.

"It's because he was the first person I ever forged a bond with." Naruto said catching both of them off guard. "Before I met Sasuke I always wanted to be popular like he was, maybe we could have been friends but my pride wouldn't allow that so instead, I made him into a benchmark, and surpassing you Sasuke became my goal." Naruto explained.

"Don't even try to think you and I are one in the same Naruto you loser, what do you know about me?!" Sasuke snapped.

"Other than deep down you're just a spoiled little brat who thinks no one understands what trauma he's gone through in his life. Well guess what Sasuke I had to deal with being isolated by the village for my whole life you had a family I never did but unlike you I didn't go around moping and whining like a little baby-back bitch, I found a way to cope with the loneliness and eventually I was able to forge bonds of friendship with many people." Naruto said as Sasuke's ignorance and hatred continued to burn when suddenly, Naruto charged at Sasuke and punched him into the air he then launched himself up towards where Sasuke was and leveled him with a large blue mallet to the gut. Sasuke began to descend when Naruto used his shadow clone Jutsu to make one clone to help in making the jutsu he had hoped would stop this battle. "Here Sasuke eat this Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he drove the spiraling orb of chakra into the Uchiha's shoulder sending him skipping along the water. Sasuke got up and tried to track Naruto with his Sharingan but that was proving to be fruitless as Naruto continued to stick and move striking Sasuke with various constructs of slingshots, kunai, shuriken, smoke pellets, and other things before finally kicking Sasuke in the face but Sasuke was able to get up on his feet very gingerly as he got up Sakura noticed that Sasuke's Sharingan while looking more like the Red Lantern emblem now had three tomoes around the emblem in both eyes which turned the tide towards Sasuke's favor.

"This is not good; now that Sasuke has the Mangekyo Sharingan he'll be able to anticipate Naruto's attacks again." She said to herself as she prepared to charge in for an attack. Meanwhile one certain Indigo lantern was following the signals of Naruto and Sakura's rings to where they were along the way she encountered Gaara who was now decked in a Green Lantern uniform.

"Gaara what are you doing here?" Hinata asked the vessel of Shukaku.

"Lady Tsunade ordered my siblings and I to come as back up in case something hindered your progress in finding and recovering Sasuke." Gaara explained before he began explaining how he obtained a Green Lantern ring after absorbing the information that she received from Gaara, Hinata thanked him for the help and headed back on the trail of Naruto and Sakura.

"I hope I'm not too late." She said to herself.

Meanwhile back at the fight Sasuke had Naruto by the hem of his uniform with a Chidori in his right hand ready to plunge it through Naruto's heart. "Well it looks like your hope has been snuffed out by my rage Naruto prepare to die!" Sasuke said evilly until he felt a surge of chakra come from Naruto.

Inside Naruto's mind Kurama and Aadara were watching what was going on with a bit of concern.

"**This is not good one shot to the chest like that and he'll be dead." Aadara said before Kurama looked at him. "What are you thinking about fox?" The hope entity asked.**

"**I have an idea you old bird; the seal limits the amount of chakra I can give him right?" Kurama asked.**

"**Yes so what's your point?" Aadara answered.**

"**Well I maybe limited by the seal but you're not." Kurama said as Aadara started to get what the fox was saying as the two combined their energies and transferred them to Naruto who now looked like he had a blue/orange like fox cloak of pure chakra with fox like ears and a tail.**

Outside of Naruto's body, the chakra and hope energy combined boosted Naruto's strength to where it once again turned the tide of the fight to his advantage, Sasuke tried to slow him down but to no avail, Sakura then chose now to attack Sasuke and like Naruto she was putting up a good fight but unfortunately Sasuke was able to anticipate her attacks again and knocked her out, suddenly Sasuke was punched from behind by Naruto who had seen what Sasuke did to Sakura he dove down into the water and swam as fast as he could to save her. He managed to form an air bubble shield to protect him and pulled Sakura into the bubble towards him. Once he broke the surface of the water Naruto then placed Sakura down on the shore and then turned ran towards Sasuke who was once again back on the statue of his ancestor.

"Well Naruto this is it this final attack will determine which of us is stronger between us every battle we've had now, since, and even yet to come, prepare to die Naruto." Sasuke said as he form three familiar hand seals and started powering up a rage filled Chidori, while Naruto began using Kurama's chakra, Aadara's energy, and his own chakra to place a Rasengan in his ring hand.

"I sure hope that this is enough." Naruto thought to himself as the two lantern ninja charged at each other slamming their attacks into each other engulfing both boys in a huge orb of energy. Sakura had come to by this point coughing up any water she may have swallowed and looked up at the sphere.

"Naruto please be okay." She said to her boyfriend mentally when suddenly the orb exploded when the light and dust cleared both boys were unconscious with Sasuke's right arm having gone limp and Naruto's shoulder having a huge puncture wound. "NARUTO NO PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards the boys around the same time Hinata appeared and gasped at the sight of what happened to the two boys.

"Oh my God, they must have pushed themselves beyond what their rings or their bodies could take though to be fair it's rather appropriate that this fight happened here at the final valley." Hinata said to herself as looked towards Sakura; "Sakura help me pick the boys up, we need to get out of here now." Hinata said only for a huge shadow to loom over them. This shadow belonged to a huge blood red alien with yellow eyes an intimidating physique, and pure rage and hate on his face this was Atrocitus.

"I will be taking that Uchiha brat." The Red Lantern leader said as he knocked Sakura aside and unconscious.

"I know who you are; you're Atrocitus founder and leader of the Red Lantern Corps." Hinata said defiantly though still admittedly frightened by the sight of this beast.

Hinata fired a shot from her ring in the form of an open hand palm thrust similar to her clan's fighting style but it didn't have any effect on the alien.

"I have no time for pathetic little insects like you Indigo." He said as he grabbed Hinata's head and slammed her to the ground knocking her out he walked over to Sasuke and left by the time Kakashi and Kurenai arrived on the scene the trio was in critical condition. Unknown to them a parasitic humanoid Venus flytrap known as Zetsu had witnessed the battle.

"Oh boy the boss won't be happy about this." He said to himself as he left to tell the other members of the Akatsuki what he just witnessed, unbeknownst to him however another ring that gave of an amber glow was hovering him; this ring was similar in certain aspects to the other rings but this one could only be handled correctly by someone who was capable of inspiring great fear; the ring of the Sinestro Corps aka the Yellow Lanterns. This was a lantern corps formed by renegade Green Lantern Thaal Sinestro of sector 1417. Once he had been considered the greatest of the Green Lantern Corps until it was discovered that he had been using his ring to oppress his home world. After being defeated by a former pupil of his Green Lantern of sector 2814 Hal Jordan, Sinestro was stripped of his ring and banished to the anti-matter universe; however he managed to escape and set up base for a new corps on the planet Qward in sector 0324 and thus the Sinestro Corps was born; Corps similar to the Green Lantern corps the only difference being that the Sinestros were willing to kill to enforce order. Their rings had an insignia similar to the Blue Lantern Corps but turned on it's side. At the moment the ring found it's candidate; Itachi Uchiha, who had been with his partner in a hotel near the Hidden Grass village following up on some scuttlebutt they had overheard about Orochimaru's old hideouts being taken over by one hot-headed alien.

"Why would this alien take over Orochimaru's village if you would even call it that anyway?" Itachi asked himself as he kept replaying the possibilities over and over in his mind when suddenly a voice called out to him.

"**Itachi Uchiha of sector 2814; you have the power to cause great fear." **The voice said revealing the ring and lantern; the former of which attached itself to Itachi's left ring finger; **"Welcome to the Sinestro Corps." **The ring said as it changed Itachi's cloak from black with red clouds to black with yellow clouds and a small unnoticeable version of the insignia of the Sinestro Corps on the collar of his cloak, figuring out what he had to do; Itachi grabbed the lantern and placed his ring in the head of the lantern.

"_**In Blackest day, in brightest night**_

_**Let your fears be made to light**_

_**Let those who try to stop what's right**_

_**Burn like my power**_

_**Sinestro's might!"**_ He declared as the glow of the lantern consumed him and then died down a little later.

Several days later back in the leaf, Naruto woke up in a hospital bed with his ring sitting on a night table and his body wrapped in bandages from head to toe. He then noticed several of the others but didn't find Sasuke among them. "I guess the mission was a failure then?" He asked Shikamaru who nodded reluctantly.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked the others.

"You were out for about two maybe three days brother Naruto." A voice said from the window Naruto and the others looked at the window to find Saint Walker and Jiriaya standing or floating outside. The Genin that had never seen Saint Walker before were thrown for a loop at the sight of him.

"Walker-Sensei, Pervy Sage what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'll be damned, he is an alien." Kiba said with a look of surprise on his face at the sight of Saint Walker.

"I came to tell you guys that Orochimaru is dead since he was unable to perform his transference ritual in time and to Anko's delight we've burned the corpse to ashes." Jiriaya said causing the other Genin to cheer but Jiriaya was not done. "That's the good news, the bad news is that Atrocitus now has Sasuke and he's taken over the Sound village and renamed it the Hidden Rage village." Jiriaya said grimly causing all cheering to stop. "It gets even worse for you Naruto; the Akatsuki are preparing for something, I don't what it is but whatever it is it involves the nine tailed beasts and if it involves them then I know it's something bad." Jiriaya said.

"How long do we have until they're ready?" Naruto asked the perverted hermit.

"They'll make their move in about three years." Jiriaya answered as he looked at Naruto at that point Walker decided to intercede.

"Which means that the four of you are going to doing some training in both your ninja abilities and your skills as Lanterns?" Walker concluded.

"We understand sensei hopefully all will be well that when it's over we'll rescue Sasuke." Naruto said but Jiriaya wasn't one to hold on to a fool's hope.

"Whatever you say kid; you, Walker and I will be leaving in a week." Jiriaya said as Naruto got over his shock for a minute that he wasn't being given much time to spend with his friends.

"Speaking of which, I've placed a call in to a few individuals who are more than willing to train you with your rings." Walker said as Sakura, Hinata, and Lee nodded their heads in understanding.

Meanwhile Itachi had done his best to keep his ring hidden from Kisame and the other Akatsuki members as they had their meeting and talked about current events including the fiasco involving Sasuke which shook Itachi slightly that his little brother may be going down the wrong path of what he had intended for Sasuke.

Six days later back in the leaf, Naruto was in his room packing his bag for the long trip before finally slipping his ring on his finger when unexpectedly there was a knock on the door. He went over to answer it and was surprised to find Sakura standing there.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" He asked the Star Sapphire.

"I was hoping to see you off one last time before you leave for your training trip if that was okay with you seeing as how we won't see each other as ninja, lanterns, or even as friends for the next three years." Sakura asked him as he smiled at her.

"Sure come on in." Naruto replied as Sakura then climbed onto his bed.

"It's going to be pretty lonely around here without you." Sakura said as Naruto put a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"You won't be alone Sakura you still have Hinata, Lee, Kakashi-sensei, Granny Tsunade and everyone else in the village." Naruto said.

"That's true but none of them could ever match your level of excitement Naruto." She said to him.

"Touché Sakura." Naruto said with a grin as Sakura moved closer to him.

"It's also the reason why I wanted to spend this night with you." Sakura explained holding his left (face) cheek in her hand.

"With me?" Naruto asked starting to sweat bullets.

"Yes Naruto, I won't get another chance like this for three years so I wanted to make the most of tonight now come here you loveable idiot." Sakura said as she laid the hardest kiss she could on Naruto's lips. As they kissed their tongues battled it out for dominance with neither one giving in. After their kiss they parted as Sakura made out with Naruto she pressed her chest into his while Naruto feeling her up from behind going from her back to even inching downwards to her rear coping a feel, but she didn't mind because she was too busy enjoying herself with Naruto. She knew they couldn't engage in anything total hard core just yet, but give or take another few years and they probably would eventually. Until then they decided to enjoy each other as best as they could without going too deep for comfort before finally the two teammates fell asleep in the warm embrace of hope and love they felt for each other.

The next morning Naruto, Jiriaya, and Saint Walker were at the village gate ready to leave as everyone of Naruto's friends appeared to see him off after saying his goodbyes to the rest of the leaf 11, Naruto was off to train. How strong would he become after three years, nobody knew but one thing they did know was that all will be well.

**Well there you have it folks the 13th chapter of this story next time I'm going to go into some filler and yes I know picking Itachi to wear a Sinestro ring is redundant but from my prespective the Sinestro Corps aren't necessarily evil, they have the right idea of enforcing order in the universe but they are just going about it the wrong way by using fear in a way that would harm those around them friends, family and foes alike. Anyway next time we go into some training filler with Lee boy is he going to be in for a Boar of a time. Next time: Lee the overly youthful poozer? Read and review folks.**


	14. Rock Lee: The Youthful Poozer

Chapter 14: Rock Lee: The Youthful Poozer.

**Warning: The following consists of material owned by DC Comics, VIZ Media, Masashi Kishimoto, and Geoff Johns this story on the other hand is of my collective thought and covered under the fair rights usage act.**

Several weeks had passed since Naruto left the village with Jiriaya and Saint Walker, life had been going on like usual for the three remaining lanterns of the leaf village right now it was the middle of the night when Rock Lee decided to hit the near by Dango bar for a snack before heading home after a long day of training with his power ring when he saw as he sat down he felt a strange chill go down his spine he turned around only to find nothing or no one following him. "Why do I have the feeling I'm being watched?" He asked himself as he shrugged the feeling off and continuing on his way again towards the bar. When he got there he ordered his Dango and began to dig into his meal unaware that someone was still following him. After he finished eating and paying for his meal, he turned the corner he got jumped behind by an individual wearing a cloak over their face so he couldn't tell who he was up against but Lee was able to fight him off by making a green fist from his ring sending the attacker into a wall when suddenly he became entangled in a bunch of green ropes that tripped him up and then tied themselves around his ankles and wrists before the figure approached him and knocked him out with a punch. The cloaked individual then started to take him into deep space and before he used his ring to create an alien freighter ship to and placed Lee inside it with his task done he headed back to OA.

Several hours or days later Lee regained consciousness and found himself on a strange world. "Something tells me I'm not in Konohagakure anymore." He said to himself before he turned around and saw the cloaked attacker from before; he got into his battle stance before the figure cut him off with a raise of his hand.

"Relax young lantern I mean you no harm." The voice said under the cloak which confused Lee as he settled down and stared at the figure who had abducted him.

"Who are you and how do you know that I'm a lantern?" Lee asked him.

"Simple I've been monitoring you for some time young one." He said as he pulled the hood down Lee was shocked to find that on the figure's head were orange scales and a fin on top of his head similar to a fish but he spoke much like a human. The fish like alien flew up to him and said "so you are the new Green Lantern of Sector 2814 hmm a human and a human adolescent at that, curious!" He said to himself as he looked at Lee

"YIKES GIANT TALKING FISH MAN!" Lee screamed as the fish man chuckled.

"You are right my species does resemble Earth's aquatic creatures" said the Alien amused "I am Tomar-Re protector of Sector 2813 and I'm…" Tomar started to say before Lee cut him off.

"A Xudarian of the planet Xudar…" Lee said before he cut himself off. "How did I know that?" He asked aloud to himself.

"Simple the Ring gives the user a universal database" Tomar-Re said "We Green Lanterns are brave fearless individuals chosen by our rings to fight fear and tyranny across the universe!" Tomar explained as they headed towards the training ground

"You probably already know that the ring makes any thought into reality by means of your will." Tomar said as Lee nodded as he focused on creating something, as the green light from his ring that had projected itself outward began to take some type of form, his ring blinked three times for some unknown reason. "The ring will inform you of an approaching threat." Tomar told him only for a pulse of green light to hit Lee in the back sending him flying. "This particular threat's name is Kilowog; he'll be your combat training officer." Tomar said nonchalantly as Lee turned around and saw a large alien with a huge muscular body and a pig-like face; this was Kilowog senior combat training officer of the Corps and protector of galactic sector 674.

"Never let your guard down for a second poozer." He said to Lee before he started walking towards him. Lee got up and stood in shock at the imposing figure in front of him. "Welcome to ring slinging 101 aka the worst day of your miserable life." Kilowog said trying to intimidate Lee as he snorted at Lee; "You smell funny." Kilowog said but Lee just looked up at him smiling.

"Yes sir, I'll show you what I've got and if I fail to impress you than I'll do 2000 laps around the planet blindfolded and with one hand tied behind my back, should I fail that then I'll do 500 push-ups on my nose, and if I fail that then I'll do…." Lee rambled until Kilowog forged a cork with his ring and stuck it in Lee's mouth just to shut him up.

"Okay poozer I get it but if you want to be a lantern you've got to commit to the corps now let's get started." Kilowog said as he removed the cork from Lee's mouth and walked a few feet back. "Alright poozer let's see what you got." Kilowag said as he willed a pair of shackles to Lee's feet keeping him pinned to the ground. Kilowag then fired his ring above Lee and dropped a meteor construct on him, but Lee stopped it by forming a shield construct but it was wavering slightly from the weight of the meteor.

"Your constructs are only going to be as strong as your will and your will is pathetic." Kilowog said as he dropped several more meteors on Lee forcing him to turn his shield into a trampoline just to keep the strain off his arm. "I'm going to hit you until your will is strong enough to be worthy of the Corps." Kilowog said as he through some discs at Lee who dodged the first two that were thrown at him only for Kilowog to throw the third one at him at an angle that it ricocheted on the ground and into the legs of Lee's construct breaking them before the last one hit him in the gut sending him flying.

"Ouch!" Lee exclaimed as he tried to recover his breath too bad Kilowog wouldn't have any of that as he fired another pulse from his ring this one forming a green version of Earth's sun trying to suck Lee in but Lee thought quickly and used his ring to form a life line.

"Next lesson; you feel that? That's the gravitation pull of your average sun, makes flying through space very dangerous; the bigger you are the quicker you burn." Kilowog said as he was being dragged by his own creation's gravity before releasing it and causing Lee to face plant on the ground. "Gravity's a bitch, here let me help you up." Kilowog said extending his hand to Lee which he thankfully accepted only to have Kilowog punch him in the face. "Remember your enemy's not going to play fair." Kilowog said with a confident smirk on his face until Lee used his ring to focus some energy towards his own foot and then he kicked Kilowog in the face knocking him back a little allowing Lee to get back on his feet and run right at Kilowog wrap a construct whip chain around his neck and pull him to the ground.

"I thank you for the youthful advice Kilowog-sensei." Lee said as he walked off before another lantern cut him off this one was a teenage girl wearing a green skirt, with a white blouse, green gloves, and boots, she had blonde hair, as well as gold skin and eyes she stared at Lee for a moment

"Oh hello there allow me to introduce myself; I'm Arisia Rrab of Graxos four and 5th generation protector of sector 2815." "Who are you?" She asked the bowl cut lantern.

"I'm Rock Lee, Green Lantern of sector 2814. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Rrab." He said causing Arisia to laugh a little bit.

"Likewise Lee, since what do you say to you and I find something to eat around here?" She asked him.

"Sure I would love to join such a beautiful blossom such as you for lunch so let's get going!" He replied giving her his nice guy pose and flying off trying to find something to eat which caused Arisia to both blush at the compliments but sweat drop at how over the top Lee was while Kilowog, and Tomar just sweat dropped at Lee's excitement causing Kilowog to look at Tomar.

"Is he always like that?" He asked the Xudarian.

"From what I've seen of him yes he is." Tomar answered.

Kilowog palmed his face and sighed in exasperation while Tomar just shook his head; "Looks like this is one Poozer whose will may prove to be too much for even that ring to contain." Kilowog said to Tomar who just chuckled at Kilowog's plight while Arisia took off after Lee.

"I wish all the luck in the universe with him my old friend." Tomar told the big guy as the two went their separate ways. Meanwhile Lee, and Arisia had found the local eatery and to Lee's surprise there were many different foods from across the galaxy including several from dishes from Earth which right now he and Arisia were sitting at a table just talking about various things like; how they came to be lanterns, past adventures, and other things they had to deal with as lanterns, after lunch Arisia bid Lee farewell while Lee just smiled at her giving her his usual thumbs up and they went their separate ways.

"I wonder what other fantastic mysteries I will see on this world." Lee asked himself as he flew across the sky of the planet as he decided to head for a training facility. He found one and when he got there he spotted the strangest lantern he had seen yet it was a small yellow furred squirrel or at least that's what it looked like to him anyway. "What's a squirrel doing here on OA?" Lee asked himself when suddenly said squirrel stopped his training and stared at him.

"Who are you calling a squirrel buster?" The rodent asked. "I'll have you know I'm H'lvenite the name's Ch'p protector of sector 1014." He said to Lee.

"You can talk?!" Lee asked him in shock seeing as how squirrels back on Earth never talked to him before save for maybe that one time during the Chunin exams but that was a different circumstance.

"Of course I can talk you twit, so you're the new guy from Earth?" Ch'p asked to which Lee nodded. "Well kid I wish you the best of luck around here not many of us have seen a human join the ranks of the corps." Ch'p warned him that's when Kilowog showed up and spotted Lee.

"So that's where you've been huh poozer?" Kilowog asked as he approached him.

"Yes sir, I was having a tough time trying to find somewhere to train." Lee admitted to the giant.

"Yeah I can see that actually I was on my way to find Ch'p and see if wanted to spar against you." Kilowog asked.

"You know me Kilowog I'm more than ready to show a rookie how it's done in the corps." Ch'p said as they entered a sparring ring.

"You do realize that just because you're a squirrel doesn't mean I'll go easy on you Ch'p." Lee said.

"I don't expect you to kid." Ch'p said as he charged at Lee who formed several ropes and hands to try and catch the little rodent but Ch'p just bobbed and weaved around, over, and under each of them until he got within range of Lee and started throwing hundreds of acorn constructs at Lee hitting him in all places including one nut that hit Lee in his own nuts.

"I'm in pain!" Lee exclaimed in a high squeaky voice from having his loins smashed. Ch'p then rammed Lee in the chest with his head but then Lee grabbed the squirrel lantern by his tail and then formed a slingshot with ring. "Happy trails Ch'p." He said as he loaded Ch'p into the weapon and launched him at the wall, thinking quickly Ch'p used his ring to form a spring to bounce back at Lee on but just when he was ready to collide with Lee, the young ninja lantern kicked Ch'p in the face then he jumped up into the air and unwrapped a small portion of his bandages grabbing Ch'p and then slamming him down to the ground; "Chibi Lotus!" Lee screamed as he brought Ch'p to the ground with a thud. "I must admit Ch'p you are a capable fighter for someone as small as you." Lee said to the little guy.

"Thanks and same to you kid, you have the making of lantern alright and the will that's worthy of the corps." Ch'p complimented as Lee smiled and left the training room. Lee then made his way outside towards a balcony and was about to take off however Kilowog approached him.

"Where do you think you're going poozer?" He asked Lee.

"I'm sorry for having to leave Kilowog-sensei but I have a village to get back to on Earth that needs my protection." Lee explained to Kilowog everything about his village, his life and everything that had happened up to that point although Kilowog was a very hard nosed instructor he did prove that he was able to listen to people when he felt like it as Lee was about to take off Kilowog grabbed him by the arm.

"Hold it Lee if you're going to make a trip back to Earth you're going to need a full ring." Kilowog said as he took Lee over to the central power battery of the planet.

"Whoa that is probably the biggest lantern I've ever seen in my life!" Lee exclaimed

"That is the driving force of all the power rings distributed to every candidate for the corps, you could power up from it at anytime but don't do it too often you might just go insane." Kilowog said as Lee nodded and approached the giant lantern. Lee then placed his ring in the face of the lantern, took a deep breath, and spoke the oath.

"_In brightest day, in blackest night; No evil shall escape my sight; let those who worship evil's might; beware my power Green Lantern's light!" _He said as he started to glow an intense shade of green. "Well I thank you Kilowog-sensei but if you excuse I've got to go before I worry my youthful comrades." He said flashing his bright smile and then taking off. When he left OA Kilowog just sighed to himself and slapped his palm against his face.

"Something tells me that kid will be the end of me one of these days." He said to himself.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Lee's teammates were still looking for him since he never showed up for their training regiment and it left Gai down in the dumps.

"Oh where has Lee gone, how can he forsake the ways of youth and why did he leave?!" Gai cried out in anguish. Tenten was also confused as to where Lee had run off to while Neji since he had been given the whole scoop about the lantern rings and each corps just looked calm as usual.

"Gai-sensei if I know Lee he'll show up sooner or later." Neji said on the outside but inside; "Lee where are you if you don't show up soon I might be left with no choice but to expose your secret." Neji said to himself and sure enough a green comet started to flash across the sky until it crashed outside of the forest of death. "Come on we better go see what that was." Neji said as he led the Tenten and Gai towards the crash site.

Meanwhile at the crash site, Lee had gotten up after his hard landing and spat up a few clumps of dirt. "Note to self; remember to work on the brakes when flying." He said to himself as he changed back into his usual jumpsuit.

"Lee!" He heard someone call out. He turned around and saw his team running towards him, he then waived to them as surprisingly Tenten was the first to reach him tackling him to the ground before she pulled him back up by the collar of his jumpsuit and started shaking him like a rag doll. "Lee you idiot where the hell have you been; Do you have any idea how worried sick we've been? I was almost about to go insane with you gone and Gai sensei crying about how you abandoned us. Don't ever do something like that again!" Tenten screamed before she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tenten for worrying you like that but if I told you where I've been you wouldn't believe me and have me committed to the nut house." Lee said as he wrapped his arms Tenten's waist and back before letting go. That's when Gai-sensei ran up to Lee and punched him in the face.

"You Idiot; when was the last time I told to never abandon your comrades for your own selfish needs?" Gai asked him with tears flowing down his face.

"I'm sorry Gai-Sensei but I had no choice in this matter please forgive me; to make it up to you I'll do 5000 laps on my hands with my eyes closed and if I fail to do that then I'll attempt to burp the entire alphabet in gulp of a 3 liter soda bottle, and I fail at that then I'll do 10000 push ups with both hands tied behind my back….." Lee said before Gai cut him off.

"Lee give it a rest please, I understand if you don't wish to tell me why you took off on your own right now but sooner or later you'll have to tell me." Gai said as he looked at Lee.

"Yes Gai-sensei I'll tell you when I feel like I'm ready but for now please forgive me." Lee said crying his eyes out.

"All is forgiven Lee." Gai said as their usual ritual occurred.

"Oh thank you Gai-Sensei!" Lee cried out

"Lee!" Gai said and you know the rest; several more cycles of one saying the others name, cue the sunset beach backdrop and Neji and Tenten heaving the contents of their stomachs up just from how gross the scene was. Overall Lee had a pretty eventful and youthful day for something that was meant to be the worst of his "worthless" life at least that's what his commanding officer in the corps said.

**A/N: Finally glad I got that done, so yeah I might not be all that proud of this chapter but hey you can't blame me for trying here so Lee has met four of the more recognized lanterns in the green corps so next time what happens when to Sasuke when he finally meets Atrocitus face to face? Next Time: Sasuke and Atrocitus: Their Hellish Hate. Also for those wondering what a poozer is; it's basically a term that Kilowog's old mentor used to call trainees he thought were worthless and all bark with no bite.**


	15. Sasuke and Atrocitus: Their Hellish Hate

Chapter 15: Sasuke and Atrocitus: Their Hellish Hate

**Disclaimer: I own none of the material involved in this story as it is owned by numerous other parties.**

Sasuke awoke and found himself in the middle of dark and dimly lit cave underground. "Where am I and for that matter what happened?" He asked himself as he started to gather his thoughts until he felt a stabbing pain in shoulders. Suddenly the memories of the fight with Naruto and Sakura began to flash in his head ending with Naruto driving a Rasengan into his shoulder and Sasuke driving a Chidori through Naruto's but after that nothing. "Strange this isn't the leaf village." Sasuke said aloud to himself.

"You're right it's not!" A voice said as Sasuke turned in all directions trying to find the source of the voice that answered him. "Down here you brat." The voice said looking down to find a strange ball with burning red eyes, razor-sharp teeth, the red lantern insignia on his head which caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Are you supposed to be Atrocitus?" Sasuke asked thinking that this was the leader of the Red Lantern Corps which caused the over sized ball alien to laugh.

"My apologies but no I'm not Lord Atrocitus, I'm Zilius Zox, Red Lantern of Sector 3544, I was sent in here to treat your wounds." Zox said to the Uchiha which caused the Uchiha to glare at him.

"Okay now tell me where I am right now?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Nice to see you're a spiteful as usual that's good." Zox said.

"Tell me where I am right now?!" Sasuke demanded again.

"Fine, you're I the newly christened Yofungakure-no-Sato (Village hidden in the Rage) or as it was formerly known as Otogakure no Sato (Village hidden in the Sound)." Zox said began to explain to Sasuke how the Red lantern rings while they could find and attach to anyone with a great deal of rage in them, they did especially well when attached to those who's rage was fueled by personal loss like losing a friend or family member. Sasuke thought about it, and thinking it over it made sense but still one thing bothered him.

"Whatever but answer me this where can I find this Atrocitus?" Sasuke asked.

"I am Atrocitus." A voice said as he turned around to see the alien that Tayuya had described to him staring down at him with contempt. "So you are the one that fool Orochimaru wanted to transfer his soul into?" Atrocitus asked with suspicion.

"I am but now that he's dead, there is no point for me to find him. My only goal is to track down my older brother, and kill him for what he did to our clan." Sasuke said with a snarl.

"Oh really what did your brother do that clan of yours?" Atrocitus asked knowing that even petty revenge when handled correctly could be taken in with extreme pleasure. Sasuke then told his tale of his life back in the Hidden Leaf including the clan massacre, and the events that lead to where they were now. Atrocitus listened intently but was upset to learn that at least four other individuals had become lanterns, and to make it worse for him the four lanterns in question were on the positive side of the emotional spectrum.

"Wow my lord and I thought we had traumatizing back stories that justified our anger." Zox said to his master only to get a fist to the face or body whatever comes first sending him into a wall.

"You think your life has been Hell, you've only been living it for five solar years! Try standing around helplessly as your family, friends, neighbors, and everyone in your entire galactic sector and your planet get wiped out by an army of killer robots for me THAT IS HELL!" Atrocitus said screaming the last part at the Uchiha before he grabbed him by the throat. "While I admit you have plenty of anger, you let it control you too easily, you and I are going to have a few training sessions until you learn how to use that ring properly if it weren't for me knocking out the Star Sapphire and Indigo Lantern of your village then you would have been locked up in a prison cell to rot, got it?!" Atrocitus asked squeezing Sasuke's throat to the point he was foaming at the mouth like a mad dog. Sasuke nodded weakly before Atrocitus dropped him and he fell on the ground. "As for your former comrades I have something special planned for them." Atrocitus said as he rounded up his troops. Elsewhere in the hide out, Dex was busy trying to catch whatever meals he could after all he is a cat. Right now he was chasing a rat down each and every winding hallway of the lair before finally managing to pounce on it and slam it into the ground a few times. He then used his ring to give his claws a longer and sharper look before tearing into the dead rodent's flesh it wasn't much but it would be enough to hold him over for the day. Dex-Starr then spotted Sasuke who just stopped and looked at him with the rat's blood still staining his fur before he spotted Atrocitus and ran to his side.

"Is he yours?" Sasuke asked the leader of the Red Lanterns sarcastically finding it funny and somewhat strange that among the Red Lanterns was a regular Earth cat. Atrocitus glared at Sasuke before they finally stopped in the main hall where Atrocitus threw Sasuke across the room.

"Be forewarned boy, I am nothing like anything you've ever seen before not let's begin." Atrocitus roared as he charged at Sasuke who jumped into the air trying to land behind Atrocitus but just as he was about to hit Atrocitus, he got back handed in the face and was sent flying into another wall by Atrocitus. Sasuke made it back up to his feet as he then went through a series of hand seals before taking a deep breath and again sticking his ring near his mouth in a way that would amplify whatever he was up to as Atrocitus looked at him curiously.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted launching several small fireballs at Atrocitus that hit him and seemed to have consumed him Sasuke thought he had one as he smirked at the damage with arrogance until the dust cleared to reveal Atrocitus flying straight at him and nailing him with a flying tackle into the wall before finally he tossed Sasuke over his shoulder and threw him down to ground before dropping a rage enhanced foot on Sasuke's sternum knocking the wind out of him. When the battle was over Atrocitus grabbed Sasuke by the hem of his uniform.

"I'll give you credit for being persistent young one but you must learn to control your rage in order to use it properly. Attacking like that will reduce your rage to nothing more than it being comparable to a rabid animal understand?" Atrocitus asked Sasuke who was teetering on unconsciousness so he nodded feebly before passing out. "Good; take him back to his quarters Zox." Atrocitus said as he left the main room and dropped the Uchiha on the floor leaving him for Zox to drag back to where Sasuke was being kept.

As he was dragging Sasuke back to his barracks, Zox heard a squish under his boot and smelled something disgusting. He lifted his boot to find that the sole of it now had cat waste on it. "DEX-STARR!" He screamed which carried all through the network of tunnels. While somewhere else in another part of the hideout Dex-Starr having heard Zox's voice just looked up and snickered to himself.

Meanwhile in his throne room; Atrocitus sat there contemplating whether or not he should keep Sasuke around, on one hand his Sharingan would be valuable asset to the Red Lantern Corps but on the other hand the Uchiha's arrogance and superiority complex were a hindrance to both him and the Uchiha boy; sure Sasuke had the rage but his pride was what Atrocitus believed would lead to the boy's downfall. "How can I use this to my advantage?" He thought to himself, then their were the other lanterns Sasuke warned him about; first there was Naruto the Blue Lantern; Atrocitus found it a shame that by the time he reached the valley both Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious, He didn't cross paths with Lee the Green Lantern so he couldn't judge even if the boy was under the command of the same arrogant dwarves who built the man hunters who eradicated countless civilizations in the forgotten zone; as for Hinata and Sakura he viewed them as weak if they couldn't stop him from attacking granted the Indigo one did try to stop him but it was a futile effort nevertheless. However regardless, Atrocitus figured now would be a good time to concentrate on the battles to come not on what had already happened as he looked through various notes left behind by Kabuto and Orochimaru. "I think I'll take a trip up to the north." He said to himself as he left the base to head for the mountains but not before grabbing his lantern and saying his oath.

"_**With blood and rage of crimson red**_

_**Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead**_

_**Together with our Hellish hate**_

_**We'll burn you all that is your fate!"**_ He said as he took off like a shot to the north.

**Uh-oh what has Atrocitus found out and why is he heading up north? Meanwhile Sakura's training under Tsunade has been going well but what happens when she ends up having to play the role of master to Tsunade? Next Time: To Learn and to Teach. Read and review folks.**


	16. To Learn and To Teach

Chapter 16: To Learn and To Teach

**Disclaimer: All material placed in this story is not owned by me but by various other companies this story is my property covered under the fair rights usage act.**

The Leaf village was having it's usual day; civilians were going about their own business, the sun was shining, the ramen was boiling, the birds were singing nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for one of the training grounds being littered with craters compliments of one Sanin turned Hokage training newest pupil in the art of evasive maneuvers as it was important for combat medics to evade any attacks otherwise their would be no one left to heal the squad. "Come on Sakura; pick up the pace!" Tsunade shouted as Sakura was panting heavily from the tenacity of her mentor, especially when she was at a handicap of not being able to use her power ring. Other times she would spend her days healing animals like; fish, rabbits, birds, etc. with her chakra. Through her training under Tsunade, Sakura was given a position at the hospital tending to some of the patients but at times she would end up pushing herself beyond her physical limits that she would collapse in a heap.

One night however Sakura was playing over that one moment when her ring showed her Tsunade's past and the hole the deaths of her fiancée and little brother left in her heart. She often wondered if even the light of her corps would be able to completely fill the hole left in her heart. "Lady Tsunade; I know that you still haven't gotten over the loss of those you once lost but I must know has anyone filled the whole." Sakura thought to herself as she flew towards the Hokage mansion. There she found Tsunade asleep at her desk with a bottle of sake in her hand. Sakura shook her head as she placed her ring hand on the crown of Tsunade's head. She saw everything that she knew flash through her mind again, however now see saw that the hole was being filled up slowly by Naruto who reminded Tsunade of her little brother but as for who she loved in the romantic sense that was a bit murkier, all she could see was a spiky and long clump of white hair, and a red vest, what that meant to Sakura she had no clue. "That was odd; does she still have Dan in heart even though she knows that he's dead?" Sakura asked herself before trying again before she got a clearer picture of who it was Tsunade was dreaming about. Now that she had the information she needed, Sakura wondered about giving Tsunade a ring of her own to train her in being a Star Sapphire. "Ring are you capable of cloning yourself?" Sakura asked her ring.

"**Affirmative, all lantern corps power rings are capable of duplication function." **The ring answered her as Sakura nodded her head, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen writing a note and making a ring from her own violet light and laid it next to Tsunade's arm along with the note before heading home and falling into a deep sleep, however her dreams were anything but pleasant. In her dream she saw a great war being fought with the five shinobi nations untied against the Akatsuki and their army of the undead, however things would take a turn for the worst when thousands of black rings would descend from the sky and latching themselves on the ring fingers of all the cadavers in horror Sakura watched as one-by-one her allies fell to the beasts who ripped their hearts out and devoured them finally after it seemed she was cornered on all sides, she shot up in her bed waking in a cold sweat of terror.

"What was that?" She asked herself, "Was that the future, and if so whatever the Akatsuki has planned is only the beginning of the Blackest Night, the worst is yet to come." She thought to herself as she lay back down in her bed. "Naruto please be safe my love." Sakura said with a tear in her eye as she fell asleep again.

The next day Tsunade woke up to find a ring much like her apprentice's and note next to it, she picked it up and what she read shocked her.

"Dear Lady Tsunade: I'm not sure if you were aware of this but back in Tanzaku, my ring showed me images of the great deal of pain in your heart form losing your lover and your little brother but, I know that they more or less live again in the forms of your teammate and my own. I made this ring for you so I could at least teach you how to use the power of the light of love to soothe the lingering pain in your heart from their deaths, meet me at training ground 23 at 2 o clock tomorrow and I'll explain as much as I can.

With regards your pupil: Sakura Haruno Star Sapphire of Sector 2814. P.S.: This ring's power is very volatile if you don't have the will to keep yourself in control of it; it will cause obsessive desire to protect all loved ones and by protect I mean trap the entire population in a crystal prison." The note read which shocked Tsunade to her core but when she saw the ring that lay before her she thought about it for a while until finally she decided to slip it on.

"**Welcome to the Star Sapphire Corps Tsunade Senju." **The ring said as it released a violet lantern from a shard that broke off while at the same time the violet light began enveloping Tsunade in its embrace changing her attire into something more provocative shall we say; it consisted of a mask and tiara that bore the crest of the Star Sapphires, along with violet knee-high boots, elbow long gloves, and a form fitting Leotard that exposed a good amount of her stomach, and seemed a little tight at the chest exposing a very small amount of her cleavage but not much. Luckily for Tsunade she was able to get that the costume could change to something else based on her thoughts so she covered up the exposed parts of her stomach and then took off to meet with Sakura.

Tsunade arrived at the training ground a few hours later where Sakura was tapping her foot mocking impatience. "You're late Shishou." Sakura said bluntly.

"I'm sorry Sakura I got a little caught up with some paperwork back in the office." Tsunade said.

"Was it really paperwork or was it a bunch of tickets for the horse races?" Sakura said with a smirk on her lips catching her master in a lie and causing her to sweat bullets.

"Sakura can we please just begin the training?" Tsunade asked the pink haired Sapphire who started laughing.

"Sure Shishou, let's get started first off place the ring in the lantern and speak the oath." Sakura said as Tsunade did as she was told and the oath began to flash in her in mind.

"For those whose hearts are full of fright

For those alone in Blackest night

Accept our ring and join our fight

Love conquers all with violet light." Tsunade said as the violet aura around her began to glow. "Okay so now what?" Tsunade asked her pupil turned teacher.

Sakura demonstrated what the ring could do by focusing it at a training dummy and then she launched a crystal-like fist from her ring and smashed the dummy to pieces, next she demonstrated how the ring could be used for just about anything, however Sakura warned her never to let the influence of the light to take over her very being as it could prove disastrous if she did. Sakura then decided to demonstrate how to fly using the ring, it took Tsunade a while to get use to it but she managed to get it down well enough. Thankfully after a few hours Tsunade had gotten down all the aspects of the ring understood and committed to her memory. That night she went home, enjoyed a nice long hot bath and finally went to bed. "Jiriaya I think I understand now why you always looked out for me." She said to herself as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber for the night.

A/N: Sorry I couldn't do this training chapter as well as the other two from earlier but I've been hard pressed for ideas on what to do for filler. It's not one of my stronger writing areas. Either way read and review.


	17. Those Who Try to Stop What's Right

Chapter 17: Those Who Try to Stop What's Right.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Viz Media, the Green Lantern is owned by DC Comics and Geoff Johns this story is made strictly for entertainment purposes. Also this story occurs before the Blackest Night, the Brightest Day, The War of the Green Lanterns, and the recent reboot of the DC Universe; therefore Sinestro and his corps are still active.**

It had been roughly a week since Itachi had gotten his hands on the yellow power ring, but one thing still bugged him; why did he get it when his partner was clearly the more bloodthirsty and fear inducing of the two? It was a question that plagued Itachi's mind night after night but, as the days passed based he realized that maybe he could take this ring which had often been associated as being evil and use it for a noble cause; however there was one thing keeping him from doing so. He had to keep the Akatsuki or more specifically a man in an orange spiraled masked posing as Madara Uchiha from attacking Konoha. Itachi was at the moment spending most of his time training with his ring using it to create various constructs and in several cases amplify the potency of some of his fire jutsu. "I wonder…." Itachi thought to himself as activated his Mangekyo Sharingan causing black flames to come out and his left right eye to cry tears of blood; "Amaterasu!" Itachi called out as the black fire ball consumed everything in its path in a blaze of black and yellow. "Well that was new." Itachi said to himself as he put the fires out. Another important detail Itachi found out was that it negated the side effects his Mangekyo Sharingan had on his vision but that didn't certainly mean it would heal it either. Itachi kept most of his lantern training regulated to happening at night as it would give him the best chance to practice. Tonight he was practicing how to fly and surprisingly or unsurprisingly depending on how one looked at it, he was mastering it with the precision and skill that he usually possessed, he saw that the night was almost over so he headed back to where Kisame was and fell asleep. However Kisame wasn't stupid; he had noticed Itachi's strange behavior recently but he didn't think anything of it, to him Itachi was just being his usual reclusive self. "Something doesn't seem right with Itachi lately but what is it?" Kisame asked himself as they left the inn they were staying at. The next day Itachi and Kisame were walking back to one of the hideouts when Itachi stopped for one reason or another. "Something wrong Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"We're being followed, I'll handle them." Itachi said as he left to deal with the stalkers. Itachi stopped in the middle of the woods and spotted his targets. Four ninja wearing hidden Waterfall headbands emerged from the trees and surrounded him.

"Itachi Uchiha you are under arrest." Said the captain of the hunter squad as Itachi stared at them emotionlessly as he ignored the ninja, then he reached into his cloak and pulled out his ring and lantern.

"Tell me what is it you fear the most?" Itachi asked as the amber glow of the lantern covered the forest and spawned various horrifying creatures scaring the hunters to death but not killing them when the light show died down the hunters were trembling before Itachi as he slowly walked up to the leader and grabbed him by the hem of his shirt. "If you want to live leave and never follow me again." Itachi told him as the hunter leader nodded his troops pulled back and left the forest. Itachi looked at his surroundings and decided to get a little more training in with his ring. As he was training he noticed his ring was blinking meaning one of two things; either a threat was approaching, or it needed a recharge, Itachi looked up at the sky and saw a gold streak come towards him; "Well it looks like it's the former of the situations." Itachi said to himself as the light died down there stood a being wearing the standard Sinestro corps uniform was a monstrous bug like beast that stood at least 8 feet tall, with massive claws, a retractable tongue, and other features that would scare any normal person to death. "Who are you?" Itachi asked him.

"Listen here punk I'll ask the questions; my name's Arkillo Sinestro Corp combat training officer and Sinestro of sector 674 who are you?" Arkillo asked.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha Sinestro recruit of sector 2814." Itachi replied.

"Interesting, I've never known a human who can inspire great amounts of fear like you have but what you did was mere child's play compare to the fear you'll be expected to spread!" Arkillo snapped as he put a pair of yellow handcuffs on Itachi's wrist and a bag construct over his head. "I know of your Dojutsu as you call it, we've been watching you for quite a while now." Arkillo said as he took off like a rocket with his prize in tow their destination Sector 324 planet Qward.

Several Hours later, the bag was removed from Itachi's head and now he stood in front of the leader of the Sinestro Corps the GLC equal to Lucifer himself, Thaal Sinestro former Green Lantern of Sector 1417 and leader of the yellow corps. "Arkillo, why have you brought me this human?" Sinestro asked.

"Lord Sinestro, I know that your opinion of humans is rather low save for a certain few but this one has the potential to spread fear that could power our corps for ages to come." Arkillo responded which peaked Sinestro's interest slightly.

"Oh really, then you don't mind if I test that claim do you human?" Sinestro asked Itachi.

"I don't mind at all Sinestro." Itachi answered forming a Ninjato and Sai combination from his ring despite the fact he never bothered to train with the latter weapon while Sinestro formed a rapier and Main Gauche combo from his ring.

"Then let's get started." Sinestro said as he lunged at Itachi who sidestepped the attack before taking a swing with his blade only for Sinestro's dagger to block it Sinestro parried another strike from Itachi then he tried to lunge at only to have Itachi's Sai trap his blade and snap it in two and then kick him in the gut before going through a series of hand signs for a jutsu; "Fire Style; Fire Ball Jutsu!" Itachi called out as he sent a huge fire ball hurling towards Sinestro, however thinking quickly Sinestro conjured up a giant fire hose from his ring that weakened the fire ball but didn't stop it from burning him slightly Sinestro then received a kick to the gut but when he retaliated with an elbow to Itachi's gut he dissolved into a flock of crows, this caught Sinestro off guard slightly as Itachi appeared behind him with his Sharingan blazing yellow and blasting Sinestro with his Amaterasu Sinestro screamed in agony as the black and gold flames covered his body until finally Itachi decided enough was enough and closed his eye putting the flames out.

"Well truly you are capable of influencing great fear Itachi however I sense a reluctance to do so, I wonder why is that?" Sinestro asked him as Itachi's eyes widened as Sinestro used his ring to burrow his way into Itachi's mind. Inside Itachi's mind; Sinestro saw all the events of Itachi's life including the true reason behind the massacre of his clan, the deal he made with Tobi, and much more than he even anticipated once he had the information he wanted he figured out a way to get Itachi to do what he desired. "Well Itachi, it's safe to say you're willing to put your life on the line for your home so I'll make you a deal; serve as my enforcer of fear on Earth and in exchange you little village will remain untouched by the corps any failure to cooperate will result in me burning Konohagakure straight to the ground understand?" Sinestro asked as Itachi gasped that now yet again he was forced into a situation where he would have to commit evil deeds for the greater good of the village.

"I understand Sinestro; I'll do as you ask." Itachi said reluctantly as he and Arkillo the main hall so Itachi could further his training with his power ring. Over the next several days or how long it had been for Itachi since he had no idea how much of a time difference there was between the antimatter universe and the matter universe in addition to the difference in time between Qward and Earth. Itachi was back on Earth deep in a forest near the Land of Rivers when suddenly Kisame popped up behind him. "There you are Itachi where have you been? The leader has been going bat shit insane trying to find you." The shark faced ninja asked and said.

"Kisame trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Itachi said with a glint of a smile on his face whether or not it was one of joy or mischief no one could tell, as Kisame walked ahead, Itachi stared at his power ring at the moment and returned to his stoic attitude before following his cohort in crime.

A/N: Huh well this turned out much more interesting than I expected it. Anyway next time we get to see what Hinata's up to and who is the strange beast that has appeared at her front door? Next time: Enter Indigo 1 read and review folks.


	18. Enter Indigo-1

Chapter 18: Enter Indigo-1

**Disclaimer: This story contains material owned by Viz Media, Warner Brothers, DC Comics, WSJ, Masashi Kishimoto and Geoff Johns the rights owners to Naruto and the Green Lantern respectively this fiction is my property created for entertainment purposes only.**

In the months following Naruto's departure for his training trip with Jiriaya and Saint Walker, Hinata's relationship with her clan had improved significantly especially with her father who was now beginning to see her determination and desire to change herself. However one day while Hinata was out in the forest near the compound gathering herbs for healing ointments she would make from time to time, she felt a bit uneasy as if she was being watched. "Who's there?" She asked turning on her Byakugan to scan the woods only to find nothing but trees, and whatever animals made their home in the woods. Hinata had decided to head back towards the compound out of a sense of precaution and alertness, when her home was in sight she noticed something or rather someone very odd standing in front of the compound, it was a woman with purple tinted skin, black hair tied in dreadlocks a tattoo of the indigo tribe insignia painted on her forehead wearing a two piece animal hide dress that exposed her midriff, holding a familiar staff, "Um excuse me but who are you?" Hinata asked.

"Greetings Hinata Hyuga, I am Indigo-1 leader of the Indigo tribe." She said.

"Hello, what brings you here to Earth and how can you speak Japanese?" Hinata asked knowing full well that the Indigo tribe could not be trusted completely.

"I am here to train you young maiden and as for how you can understand me, I can speak the language of another species when I wish to because of the ring." Indigo-1 explained.

"So what am I to learn sensei?" Hinata asked.

"You understand most of the indigo light's power specifically the cleansing process correct?" Indigo-1 asked.

"I do know of that function why do you ask?" Hinata replied and asked back.

Indigo-1 sighed as she thought about what brought about the tribe in general. "Sister Hinata please you must try to understand my life is not all as you would believe it to be." She explained as a flashback occurred.

**(Flashback)**

**The scene changed to a distant planet where Indigo-1 before her placement in the tribe was fighting the legendary Green Lantern Abin Sur. "I was once known as Iroque and I was a very selfish and arrogant individual, my association with Abin Sur was one of animosity as he incarcerated me for murdering his daughter." She said shocking Hinata however Iroque was not done. "Eventually Abin Sur met a blacksmith named Natromo on the prison planet Nok and had him forge the Indigo rings as a means of rehabilitating; murders, rapists, psychopaths, sadists, and other criminals in the universe; I was first to be influenced." Iroque said as she looked out to wards the distance before the scene showed Abin and Natromo putting the ring on the middle finger of her right hand ending the flashback. **

**(End Flashback)**

"Ever since that day; I've had been a servant to the Indigo light." Iroque said as a tear slid down her face and she turned to Hinata. "Now on to your training; there is one feature of your ring and staff that you didn't know about." Iroque said.

"What feature is that Iroque-sensei?" Hinata asked as the leader of the Indigo tribe chuckled.

"Iroque-sensei, I might get used to that." She said before placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Be wary Hinata, while this ring is powerful it can also be quite dangerous to wield. The feature you didn't know about is that much like one other ring; your ring and staff can siphon and use the power of the other lantern rings except the black, also if you possess too much compassion the ring will overtake you depending on what emotion you are feeling." She explained causing Hinata's eyes to widen in shock.

"What other ring is capable of that function?" Hinata asked.

"The orange light; the power of avarice; unlike compassion which gathers and disperses what it collects young one, the orange light steals from the other lights save for the blue light of hope. It then stores all the energy it consumes for itself that is why there is only one bearer of the orange light at all times no more and no less but now we must get to your training." Iroque said as Hinata nodded and thus Hinata was put through her rigorous training regiment while at the same time, Iroque was getting used to life in the leaf as an honored guest of the Hyugaa Clan. While initially she didn't wish to bother the clan, Hinata's insistence of her staying at her home during Hinata's training as a tribeswoman and her hospitality even if it was shown to a reforming intergalactic murderer left Iroque with little say in the matter so reluctantly she stayed with Hyugaa. Over the course of the next several weeks, Iroque was getting accustomed to the village and even asked that Hinata show her how to battle in case she didn't have her staff with her to recharge her ring, to which Hinata agreed to do; Iroque also asked her what was it about her clan that made them so respected and feared in the village to which Hinata explained by revealing her Byakugan but she openly stated that she doesn't use her families fighting style that often nor was she all that fit for the stiff movements the style usually possessed, until finally she had one last test ready for Hinata.

"Alright Hinata, it is time for your final test; you must defeat me in combat." Iroque said as she and Hinata stood in the compound dojo with the whole clan watching.

"I understand Iroque-sensei." Hinata said as they got into a stance and started first with stick fighting trying to trip each other up with their staves or create some distance with them before Hinata switched her Byakugan on and began to attempt to attack Iroque's pressure points; unfortunately since she was an alien Iroque felt little to no effect from the blows sure they stung like a swarm of angry hornets but still not much that her ring couldn't heal. The battle rage on for hours until finally Iroque and Hinata had put themselves into a situation where Hinata realized that she had been boxed into a corner by her mentors constructs, Hinata made the only move she could find and charged forward and just like her fight with Neji in the Chunin Exams, Iroque slammed her staff into Hinata's gut and caused her to fall to her knees; however instead of the disappointing ridicule that she was used to Hinata heard several members from both houses of the clan applauding her effort which put a smile on her face.

"You did very well out there today Hinata, and I want you to know that no matter what happens you're my daughter, you'll always be my daughter, and I'll always love you." Hiashi said as tears of joy consumed Hinata's eyes as she embraced her father and cried happily into his chest, while off to the side Iroque smiled sadly at the family moment.

"Abin Sur, if you or your daughter could hear me; I believe that I realize what it means to truly show compassion but not be controlled by it." She said in her mind as she took flight and left to join the rest of her tribe.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter again folks but the thing is again I'm not that good with filler chapters and yes I'm aware that the information I gathered about Indigo-1 including her name and back story was revealed during the War of the Green Lanterns but let's just say what would happen if she did retain some sense of identity as most members of the tribe are stripped of individuality once the ring slips on but anyway I've been debating doing this for a while now but to my friend DarkPaladinmon in regards to doing a filler chapter focusing on Naruto would it be fine if I borrowed some inspiration from the chapter you put up in your Naruto/Power Rangers X-over? Anyway Read and review folks. When all seems lost in the war of light look to the stars for hope burns bright.**


	19. Love Hurts and Hope Heals

Chapter 19: : Love Hurts and Hope Heals

Disclaimer: For this chapter I have yet again taken the liberties of borrowing from DarkPaladinmon's Green Ranger Shinobi story however this time I **did **get his permission to do so and you know the rest of the disclaimer how everything involved is owned by Viz Media, DC, Geoff Johns and Masashi Kishimoto not necessarily in that order but in any event let's get to work.

It had been two years since Naruto, Saint Walker and Jiraiya left on their training trip. During the time that passed since then Naruto and Jiraiya had been traveling to just about all of the Ninja lands, even to places Naruto hadn't even known about. Currently they were in Yugakure (Hot springs Village) where Jiriaya was off flirting with women; Saint Walker was looking for a place where he could inspire great hope while Naruto was left to explore the town.

Naruto had just finished some ramen at a local stand, "Ah that definitely hit the spot," he rubbed his stomach before paying for his meal and leaving, "Now what to do? Maybe see if Ero-sennin's finally done with fooling around or I could go try and find Walker-sensei." He said to himself weighing his options.

Suddenly he heard an explosion and he looked down the street seeing some man dressed in a horrendous pink and light purple outfit while piloting a mechanical puppet confronting two women one who was about Naruto's age and wore a beige cloak with the hood up, and a woman in her thirties who had an imposing figure, along with a slender physique and a very angular face framed by short brown hair along with a dark shade of red lipstick. She wore a short, backless, red, full-body suit over mesh armor, along with a pair of arm-length gloves, a long apron skirt opened in the front. She also wore bandages on her wrists, covering all of her right left as well as her left thigh and leg. And strapped to her back was an extremely long and thin katana.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked himself as he watched.

"Don't you ever give up, Kokuyo? The older woman asked the man identified as Kokuyo.

"My business is not with you attendant, I only desire to fight the princess." He motioned to the cloaked girl.

The woman turned to the girl, "Princess there's no need for you to dirty your hands to someone as shameless as him."

The girl approached, "Please Tokiwa, allow me." She approached the robot puppet as Kokuya spoke, "Beautiful as always why don't you just hurry up and become my bride?" he asked piloting the robot to attack.

"I've been promised to someone already." The girl answered throwing off her cloak revealing herself.

This girl had fair-skin sported a noticeably curvaceous frame and large bust. She had green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. Behind her bangs was a black forehead protector with the symbol of a flower on it and wore a form-fitting kunoichi uniform that was grey-colored with a right shoulder-armor, grey gloves, and an opening in her shirt which reveals her cleavage which went noticed by Naruto making him blush but shook it off as he watched what happened next.

"Nadeshiko style; Roaring hurricane kick!" she called jumping high into the air delivering a drop kick onto the robot breaking it's windshield and going further breaking the machine in half. This resulted in it exploding and Kokuya was sent blasting off into the air screaming.

The pedestrians were in awe and applauded thinking it was a performance while Naruto stood with an agape jaw, "Wow, that's one serious kick ass kunoichi." He said.

'**I'll say, and I thought your mom was wild as a fighter.'** Kurama thought.

Suddenly he noticed the two ladies looked in his direction and were focused on his headband, "You there sir!" the woman known as Tokiwa called to Naruto.

The two approached him as Naruto looked confused, "Uh yeah?" He asked.

The two approached Naruto as the older woman continued, "Judging from your headband you are a shinobi from Konohagakure." One of the women said.

"That's right." Naruto answered.

"May I ask you something?" She asked.

"Ask away." Naruto said.

"It's about Jiraiya-sama of the legendary Sannin," she continued making Naruto surprised to hear Jiraiya being mentioned, "Or rather do you know anyone who was ever his student?"

Naruto was surprised wondering if he should answer, but knew if he withheld his answer he wouldn't understand what she wanted with someone trained by Jiraiya, "Well now that you mention it, I'm his student. My name is Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said

The younger girl was surprised at his answered while Tokiwa looked intrigued, "You are, are you?" She asked him again.

"Correct," He answered and noticed the younger girl was blushing a little, "But who're you two and how do you know Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked the older woman.

"I am Tokiwa and this is princess Shizuka," the girl named Shizuka bowed her head in respect as he returned the gesture while Tokiwa continued, "We come from Nadeshiko no Sato (Pink Flower Country)."

"Nadeshiko, isn't that the all kunoichi village?" he asked.

"It is." The woman answered.

"Sounds like Ero-sennin's ideal village. Though why would you be looking for me?"

"Didn't Jiraiya-sama tell you anything?" Tokiwa asked.

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked confused

"Well I guess I'll tell you then," the woman began, "Many years ago Jiraiya-sama had traveled to our village."

"Gee I wonder why." Naruto said in sarcasm.

"Anyway, our former leader who was Shizuka's mother chased Jiraiya until they dueled it out. And the only thing on the line between them was Shizuka's mothers hand in marriage." Tokiwa said.

"I don't like where this is going." Naruto said nervously.

Shizuka spoke, "Our village is matrilineal, only women are born into our line." She explained.

"Say what?" Naruto asked as she continued.

"Our code is that we kunoichi of Nadeshiko only marry men we deem strong enough to be our husbands." Tokiwa explained making Naruto's eybrow arch upward.

"And what does this have to do with me?" He asked.

Tokiwa continued, "Jiraiya-sama and Shizuka's mother fought to the peak of their strengths, but the duel was left unresolved. It was then a compromise was made that if the students of the two should ever meet they would continue the fight with the same price on the line."

"Wait so you mean that?" Naruto was shocked as Shizuka approached him and took his hands into hers.

"Please duel with me Naruto, should you win I will gladly make you my husband." She pleaded.

Naruto stumbled backward falling on his back from the shock and surprised the two women as he got back up, "Hey this is all so sudden, I mean I was just told this. You can't honestly expect me to go along with some promise my master made!" Naruto said trying to find some way out of it.

"Please denying a request to duel would bring shame to our village." Tokiwa reasoned with him.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint any of you but I already have a girl back home in my village waiting for me." Naruto dismissed them further.

"Please you must do this for Shizuka's sake." Tokiwa pleaded.

Naruto sighed knowing getting rid of them won't be easy and if he tried to make a run for it they would only track him down, "Before I say anything I think it's best Ero-sennin joins us on our conversation," he summoned a shadow clone, "Find Ero-sennin and drag him here by force if you have to!" He ordered it

The clone saluted before heading off as the two ladies watched in amazement, "Shadow clone, impressive." Shizuka admitted.

"One of my trademark moves." Naruto nodded.

Soon the clone returned carrying Jiraiya who was roped and tied up extra tightly, "Naruto this better be important, I was in the middle of some important research when this clone showed up…" he froze noticing the two ladies beside Naruto, "Well what do we have here Naruto? I see you found us both someone to talk to, you make your master so proud." He grinned.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto growled, "When were you planning on telling me you've arranged a marriage duel?" Naruto asked trying desperately to keep his anger in check.

"What, what're you talking about?" Jiraiya asked playing dumb.

"Don't play stupid with me look at the headbands on these two!" Naruto said as he pointed to their headbands.

Jiraiya noticed the Nadeshiko symbol on the kunoichi's forehead protectors making him remember, "Oh that marriage duel," He chuckled sheepishly but could feel the killer intent radiating off Naruto, "Look give me a chance and I can explain everything." Jiriaya begged.

"Too late!" Naruto answered as he and his clone went postal on Jiraiya while the two women and Saint Walker watched this in turn led to Tokiwa turning to the Astonian.

"I'm sorry but I guess we forgot to ask but who are you?" She asked him.

"I am Saint Bro'dee Walker originally from the planet Astonia." Walker said which lead to the two women to raise their eyebrows.

"You mean that you're an actual alien?" Tokiwa asked him.

"Why of course sister, I've travelled across many galaxies." Walker replied like it was no big deal.

Soon Jiraiya sat beaten to a bloody pulp while Naruto sat beside him, "I'm sorry I just forgot, I didn't think it would actually happen." Jiriaya said

"Even so sensei you realize what you got me into?!" Naruto asked in outrage.

"Please come back to Nadeshiko with us so we can settle this as Jiraiya-sama and my mother wanted us." Shizuka pleaded.

"But we're on a tight schedule aren't we Ero-Sennin?" he eyed his master.

"Now Naruto let's not be rude to the nice girls. Why don't we just join them in their village and work something out?" Jiriaya suggested

"What?!" he shouted but knew he wasn't going to win this argument so he sighed, "Alright we'll join you." Naruto said with reluctance in his voice

"Wonderful, please meet us at the docks in twenty." Tokiwa said as the three men left to pack their things at the hotel.

"Honestly Ero-sennin, do you have any idea the awkward situation you put me in?" Naruto asked

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Jiraiya asked.

"What will baa-chan say when she finds out about this?" Naruto asked the gallant one.

"I would agree with Naruto, Jiriaya you must learn to control your carnal desires more often in the future so you don't pass your mistakes on to the next generation." Saint Walker said.

Naruto still scowled, "Whatever happens in the outcome Ero-sennin, I'm still holding you responsible." He threatened him.

Jiraiya sighed accepting his fate as the two met up with Tokiwa and Shizuka at the docks boarding a boat ride that would take them for Nadeshiko. After a two day ride the group arrived at the Nadeshiko village which was located on two small mountains connected by a bridge while both mountains were surrounded by forests.

"So that's the village huh?" Naruto asked.

"Looks just the same when I was last here." Jiraiya noted.

"You better hope the kunoichi there don't remember you." Naruto warned him as he paled on the possibility.

When the boat docked Shizuka and Tokiwa escorted the group up the mountain to the village. Upon entering they looked around the place seeing numerous kunoichi wearing the same kind of kunoichi attire Shizuka was wearing and what Jiraiya and Naruto were more focused on were their rack sizes that was comparable to Shizuka's. Most of the kunoichi paused and stared at the guests accompanying their leader eyeing Naruto, and Jiraiya being men and all.

When they reached Shizuka's palace the princess herself turned to her attendant, "See that our guests are properly welcomed here, and make arrangements for tomorrow's match."

"At once my lady." Tokiwa nodded.

Soon Tokiwa had shown the men to their rooms where they got settled in, and within the hour it was dinner time with Naruto and Jiraiya sitting with Shizuka and Tokiwa at a dinner table with a wide spread of food.

"Wow this sure looks good." Naruto admitted.

"Eat up." Shizuka beckoned them and so both Naruto and Jiraiya chowed down while Tokiwa, Saint Walker, and Shizuka ate regularly.

After dinner Naruto was sitting out on a balcony in thought, 'I can't believe this tomorrow I'm fighting against a kunoichi for marriage.' He said to himself

'**I know how lucky can ya get?'** Kurama thought.

_'Focus Kurama, because if Naruto wins he's going to have to marry her, and if he loses… Actually I'd rather not even think about the consequences if it goes that far.' Adara said._

**'Would marrying her be so bad to you?' Kurama asked.**

'It's not that I don't like her believe me I won't deny she's hot. But I barely know her, and I have Sakura." Naruto tried to explain to Kurama while Adara sympathized with his torchbearer

'**So add a second one to your list it's not like it'll kill you.' Kurama said.**

'Maybe it won't but Sakura would!' Naruto answered back.

'**I see your point, but come on you've always been risky in chances.' Kurama asked.**

'I'd rather not be risky for something like this. I'm not that stupid.' Naruto replied bluntly.

Suddenly he was broken out of his thoughts by Tokiwa, "Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto jumped before looking up at the woman, "Oh Tokiwa, I didn't hear you there." He said.

"I sense you are distressed." She said as she took a seat next to him.

"I'm way past distressed. When I woke up this morning I wasn't counting on an arranged marriage proposal as a result of something my master promised years ago." Naruto said exasperated beyond belief.

"I know it's so sudden, but I should tell you this is more than just about the promise between yours and Shizuka's masters, but to restore Shizuka's belief in love." She explained.

"Huh?" the blonde was confused.

"Perhaps I ought to explain why Shizuka trains so hard," she began, "You see she's always despised how our village upholds the tradition of making men our husbands by proving themselves, and many years ago she was in love with a merchant named Sagiri but due to our village customs was forbidden. One day Sagiri was killed and Shizuka resigned never to love again. Since then she's done nothing but train herself so that she would be stronger and never lose someone dearest to her again. Personally I believe she is only punishing herself."

Naruto finally hearing this about Shizuka could only sympathize with her, "So that's it."

"Yes, I'm hoping you fighting her would be able to help her love again and not close herself off." Tokiwa pleaded.

Naruto started processing all this about Shizuka having originally thought this was all just about a promise made years ago realized it was much more. He smiled before speaking, "Alright then, I'll be ready for tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Really?" the woman asked surprised at his change in behavior.

"Yeah when it comes to changing people's outlooks I've been known to be a natural at it." Naruto smiled recalling past experiences with Inari, Gaara, and Tsunade.

"I thank you Naruto Uzumaki, you have no idea how much this will mean for me and Shizuka's mother."

"Don't mention it." He smiled.

When morning came all the kunoichi in the village were gathered inside an arena similar to the Chunin exam stadium in terms of size and space. Jiraiya was given a box seat giving him a good view of the arena. In the stands were just about all the kunoichi in Nadeshiko. On the field stood Naruto and Shizuka warming up until Tokiwa walked onto the field.

"Welcome kunoichi of Nadeshiko to the event you've all been waiting for. Today we bare witness on the long awaited match between our late ruler's daughter Shizuka," Tokiwa began as the crowd of kunoichi cheered her on, "And her challenger the student of the legendary Jiraiya-sama all the way from Konohagakure Naruto Namikaze!"

Naruto was given boos from the ladies but he couldn't blame them since he had yet to prove himself to Shizuka or anyone, but he heard cheers of support from Jiraiya and Saint Walker.

"Let the match begin!" Tokiwa called as she stepped away for the fighters to go at it.

"Prepare yourself Naruto!" Shizuka called as she ran forward, "Nadeshiko style; Roaring gale chop!" she called as her right hand glowed with wind chakra and was thrusted forward.

Naruto jumped back avoiding her strike but felt the ground below them shake as fissures erupted on the ground Shizuka stood on. 'Wow she's good, but I can't take chances.' He drew a kunai. He looked up seeing her jump above him holding multiple kunai, "Nadeshiko style: Aerial dance!" Shizuka called out.

She threw the barrage of kunai that proved to have deadly accuracy. Naruto kept dodging them all using all his martial arts moves he's learned and new moves he taught himself.

"Wow her mom taught her well." Jiraiya admitted to himself.

Naruto kept dodging the kunai until he summoned three shadow clones that jumped at Shizuka using their kunai to fight against her only for Shizuka to spin kick all three with the two clones dispelling while Naruto landed onto the ground on his feet along with the girl herself.

"How was that for ya?" Naruto asked.

"You are strong indeed Naruto, but I'm not finished, spinning waltz!" Shizuka jumped into the air spinning like a top launching needles all around.

"Oh jeez not that's not going to feel good!" Naruto gasped as he summoned multiple clones to shield himself taking the blows forcing them to dispel leaving the real one unharmed, "Jeez I was almost a pincushion." He said to himself as he spotted Shizuka preparing another jutsu.

"Well you're not out of the woods yet; gale fan!" Shizuka called using her wind chakra to expel a large breath of wind forcing Naruto back but he crashed on the ground and Shizuka landed on top of him holding a kunai to his throat, "This is over." She declared.

"Naruto you fool." Jiraiya gasped.

Naruto only smirked, "I agree." He suddenly poofed away, surprising the Nadeshiko kunoichi, Tokiwa, and Jiraiya.

"What?!" Shizuka gasped until she felt a kunai to the back of her neck. She glanced seeing Naruto behind her, "How?" she was confused until she saw a hole behind her Naruto was standing above. "I see, while you were being shielded by your clones you buried into the earth leaving a spare clone in your place."

"That's right." Naruto nodded.

Shizuka sighed, "No one's ever gotten behind me before. Go ahead deliver the final blow."

Naruto scowled as he lowered his kunai and stood down surprising Shizuka and her fellow village kunoichi, "I have no reason to finish you."

"But our duel!" she reminded him.

"It would prove nothing if I finished you off, because I bare nothing against you or this village. But the thing is, I don't live by your village rules. I'd marry for love not by force."

"Love?" Shizuka asked but before anyone could respond there was a crash in the arena putting all kunoichi on guard. Entering onto the arena was Kokuya with dozens and dozens of his mechanical puppets contraptions.

"This again?" Tokiwa growled.

"I knew I'd find you back here." Kokuya smirked.

Shizuka frowned, "You're butting in on our private matter!" She said.

"So sorry but I came here with one thing in mind, to make you my bride and I will do it by force!" He declared as his puppets started swarming into the arena.

Naruto frowned, "This guy is too persistent, and badly dressed to." He said to himself.

"All Nadeshiko kunoichi defend Lady Shizuka!" Tokiwa ordered as they all piled into the arena and started fighting Kokuya's puppets.

Naruto decided to also join in on the action but had to slip into something else. Quickly he summoned a shadow clone to stand in while he went into a blind spot and took out his lantern battery, "I think it's time the reputation of the Lantern Corps or at least one of them to spread to Nadeshiko." He said as he stuck his ring in the lantern and said the oath of his corps; "_In fearful day,_

_In raging night, with strong hearts full our souls ignite._

_When all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars_

_For Hope Burns Bright!" Naruto shouted_

Soon Naruto's clone had gotten to Shizuka who was ready to face one of the puppets until Blue Lantern swung in swiping it with a sword construct from his ring as it blew up. The two saw the lantern land before them, "You two ok?" The lantern asked.

"Blue Lantern, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Naruto's clone said acting relieved.

"Blue Lantern?" Shizuka asked until she realized that title, "So this is the blue warrior the ninja lands have talked about. A member of the ninja land's renowned Lantern Corps." Shizuka said

"Well glad to see you kunoichi here know about us as well. Now what do you say we show this slob what happens when you meddle in others affairs." Blue Lantern got into a stance with Shizuka and Naruto's clone as they all went at it with the puppet army.

Jiraiya formed some hand signs, "Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth style: Swamp of the Underworld)!" with that a swamp appeared below various puppets pulling them in destroying them.

Soon just about all of the puppets were destroyed by the Nadeshiko kunoichi leaving only the main mechanical puppet Kokuya was piloting. "Naruto on my go, be ready!" Blue Lantern ordered the fake Naruto. The fake nodded as Blue Lantern crossed his weapons firing his blast at the puppet destroying it making Kokuya fall to the ground, "Go!" the lantern ordered.

Naruto's shadow clone had been in fact charging up a Rasengan in his palm but this Rasengan was instead the size of a basketball. He ran at Kokuya ready to shove it, "Try my latest jutsu, Oodama Rasengan (Big Ball Spiral Sphere)!" he said as he thrusted it into the man's chest sending him blasting off into the sky with a ping.

The Nadeshiko kunoichi cheered in victory while Jiraiya smirked as his disguised student and clone pounded it. Shizuka approached Blue Lantern with Tokiwa, "We thank you kindly for your help Blue Lanterns. How can we ever repay you?"

"I only wish I could do more miss but always remember that there is always hope for young Shizuka." He said, "Well I must go now." He teleported away when really he teleported back to a blind spot and used substituted with his clone that dispelled.

"I'm sorry the duel has been cut short my lady." Tokiwa apologized.

Shizuka held up a hand to silence her, "What's done is done Tokiwa, besides I already know the victor of this match. He's proven himself worthy to me," she looked at Naruto before announcing, "Naruto Namikaze is the winner!"

Before anyone could respond Naruto spoke, "I didn't win because of my strength in jutsu and all. It's because I had something to fight for." Naruto explained

"And that was?" Shizuka asked.

"To bring you back to your senses," He answered confusing her, "It's painful to lose somebody you love I can tell, but training yourself like crazy to protect those you care about can only get you so much, but unless you are able to love then it'll be harder to protect those who mean something to you the battle you fight will be hopeless. Truth is if I was to marry I would ant it to be because the woman loves me for who I am not because of my status as hero, my name, or even a law, the fact is I feel that I'm not the one meant for you Shizuka I've loved my teammate Sakura for many years and she in turn loves me, I'm sorry." Naruto concluded.

Shizuka was surprised at his choice of words while remembering Sagiri and how much he meant to her. And this boy who she was promised to one day face in battle defeated her claiming that he won because he was trying to help her regain a sense of hope and learn to love again. She could only smile and shed a tear, "Naruto, arigato." She whispered.

Suddenly the kunoichi and Tokiwa applauded for the two while Jiraiya kicked back smiling on a job well done, while Saint Walker simply nodded at his pupil's choice of words. Later that night Naruto was once again sitting on his balcony looking up at the night as Shizuka approached, "How are your injuries?" She asked.

"Not bad, I heal quickly. What about you?" Naruto asked back.

"I'm fine." Shizuka replied

"That's good." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto can I ask you something?" Shizuka said.

"Shoot." Naruto answered back.

"Are you the Blue Lantern?" she asked bluntly making Naruto jump.

"What?" Naruto asked her.

"Are you the Blue Lantern?" she repeated.

"Shizuka, how can I be the Blue Lantern when I was right there beside you when he arrived?" Naruto asked

Shizuka stared at him with a look that said he wasn't fooling her, "Call it woman's intuition, and I know you could've swapped yourself with one of your clones to cover. Talk to me Naruto I won't tell anyone." She explained.

Naruto seeing she wasn't going to let it go and he had no other way out decided to come clean, "Yes Shizuka I am as you believe I am." Naruto said honestly.

"How did you acquire such a power?" Shizuka asked

"My tale is complicated, but you'll have to hear everything from the beginning of my life." Naruto explained.

Shizuka listened in as Naruto told Shizuka his past ranging from his birth to how he became a ninja up to how he ended up being enlisted in the Blue Lantern Corps, had Saint Walker to aid him in that regard, and all he's dealt with up until now.

"I had no idea well about the former part of your life anyway, Tokiwa had talked to Saint Walker the other day while you were busy beating up Jiriaya." Shizuka gasped.

"Well it's all true, the stuff I said about Kurama and Walker sensei is legit." Naruto assured her.

"What a horrible life you endured." Shizuka was saddened.

"Yeah, but that's all in the past. I've proven to everyone I'm not just some jail cell for a demon, but I'm a ninja who will gladly lay my life on the line for my village as any dedicated ninja would because I know in the end all will be well." Naruto said.

"That's very noble of you Naruto." She admitted.

"Which is why I must ask you to not tell anyone not even Tokiwa, in fact when I get back Tsunade baa-chan is going to give me a good talking to even more than Sakura will when they find out I was almost engaged to you." Naruto said with a shiver running down his spine.

Shizuka nodded knowing their arranged marriage had put him in a pickle with another girl he had been seeing but smiled, "Tell you what I'll help you write a letter to them and your Hokage explaining the situation and take full responsibility for this and in return I can wait until you're ready to give the engagement a shot." Shizuka said with smile.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you've trusted me with your secret, so I shall help you in return." Shizuka nodded.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Shizuka, but we're gonna have Ero-sennin join us in writing this letter, he is still to blame for his recklessness that happened years ago. Still if not for that promise I never would've met you." Naruto said first with a bit of anger at Jiriaya but then relief at what he had done for Shizuka.

"Likewise." Shizuka nodded.

The two smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes, "May you have a wonderful life with Sakura-san Naruto" Shizuka said as the two enveloped each other in a compassionate and hopeful embrace of friendship that lasted for five minutes due to both being so caught up in the warm sensation, especially Shizuka who had been closing off her feeling of love for years finally beginning to feel what it was like to love again.

The next day Naruto, Shizuka, and Jiraiya wrote a letter to Tsunade and Sakura about what happened with them. They sent it via Jiraiya's messenger toad and soon enough got a response from Tsunade. In the letter Tsunade was bashing Jiraiya for his stupidity as always along with guilt Naruto put on him. Naruto got duel responses, while Sakura wrote that she would talk to him about this when he got back home.

Soon it was two days afterwards as Jiraiya, Naruto, and Saint Walker stood before Tokiwa and Shizuka ready to depart, "We'll miss you." her attendant said to Naruto.

"So will I Tokiwa, Shizuka and I will always be friends and Shizuka don't worry just hold out hope that one day another like myself comes along but will be the one who is the one for you, but we'll always be friends. Take care of yourself and the village." Naruto said.

"You can count on me," Shizuka said as the two embraced and Tokiwa turned to Naruto, "I thank you for everything you've done for her Naruto-sama." Tokiwa said

"Your welcome and remember all will be well." Naruto replied.

"Well you we better get going." Jiraiya reminded Naruto as he nodded and followed the old man heading out once again. While Saint Walker turned to the two with a smile.

"I am grateful for the hospitality you have shown us as for you lady Shizuka here." Walker said forming an arc with his ring spawning a new ring from the light. "Just in case farewell sisters." He said dropping the ring into Shizuka's hand.

Tokiwa watched three men leave and smiled while Shizuka headed back to the village with her head held high with hope in her heart for the day to come when she too would find someone to love, 'Your mother would be proud Shizuka.' she thought to herself.

**A/N: Threw you poozers a curveball didn't I? Hey I may copycat certain chapters every now and again but I was trying to come up with a way of doing this chapter in way where Naruto turns down the marriage proposal but does it in a way that is more encouraging to Shizuka than discouraging well until next time read and review.**


	20. Avarice in Spades

Chapter 20: Avarice in Spades

Disclaimer: All material used in this fiction is owned by their respected creators not me.

**Warning: The following opening monologue contains spoilers pertaining to the Naruto manga as of chapters 599 to the current point reader discretion is advised.**

Hidden deep underground sat a member of the Akatsuki wearing an orange spiral mask, with spiky black hair and a hole in the mask for the right eye to see through, he sat impatiently waiting for the day when the nine tailed Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki would return to the leaf village so the plan would resume. This Akatsuki's name was Tobi though admittedly that was an alias when he didn't want attention and would claim he was Madara Uchiha one of the founding fathers of Konoha when he did want attention but that too was also an alias what many didn't know was that he was really an Uchiha that many believed to have died during the third ninja war, one who had sacrificed himself for the sake of his team but now was fueled by hatred for everything around him including his old home, his name was Obito Uchiha. In the 23 years since the war Obito had committed numerous atrocities all for the sake of completing a plan that would ultimately make him the ruler of the world, crimes that included but were not limited to; Instigating the bloodline genocide in the Hidden Mist, manipulating an organization that had originally been created to bring about peace into a criminal organization bent on megalomania, unleashing the nine-tailed fox on the leaf, and indirectly murdering his teacher the Fourth Hokage, and his wife just to name a few.

"Why hasn't he come back yet?" Obito asked his spy Zetsu about Naruto.

"Well it could be that someone tipped him off about you or that Orochimaru is dead and now he's being trained to defend himself against you I don't know." Zetsu said which earned him a scowl from Obito.

"Well it doesn't matter all I've done from arranging Yahiko's death, to unleashing the nine-tails upon the leaf and putting the blame on my own clan is apart of the plan." Obito scowled as he remembered how many wrenches had been thrown in the works of his plan of creating an eternal Genjutsu using the moon as a Sharingan eye to ultimately take over the world, however the new variable of the rings of the lantern corps was something that troubled him how was he going to capture Naruto let alone hold him down long enough to extract the nine-tails from his body if he had an alternative power source however as he was contemplating about this a glow of orange of orange light zoomed around the room.

"**Obito Uchiha of Sector 2814 you are mine!"** The light screamed revealing a lantern that looked like a deformed bipedal warthog wearing an orange and black suit with an emblem of an circle being converged on diagonally by four small lines and a v shape at the top this creatures name was Lafreeze aka Agent Orange bearer of the light of Avarice.

"Who or what in the hell are you?" Obito asked the intruder who paid no interest in his question but rather in his eyes.

"Ooh bright red eyes, I WANT THEM!" Lafreeze Said as he pulled his out his ring and held his lantern close to his chest and then fired a beam of orange light that turned into various creatures of different shapes, species, and sizes which caught Obito and Zetsu off guard, as the apricot colored corps swarmed the two villains.

"GET THEM!" Lafreeze ordered as Zetsu and Obito were doing there best to dodge any attack.

"How is this possible?" Obito asked himself as he witnessed the orange corps descend upon him and his Zetsu army he had kept hidden underground.

"How you ask, it's simple; my light the orange light of greed can only have one master no more and no less any others who covet this light will have to either fight me to obtain it or I'll replicate them by devouring their flesh and store them into the rings database." Lafreeze said cackling like a lunatic as he ordered his corps to attack Obito but most of them just passed right through him like a ghost while Zetsu tried to sneak attack Lafreeze who saw it coming and trapped Zetsu in an orange link of unbreakable chains.

"Oh well I'll deal with you later brat." Lafreeze said to Obito as he made a bib from his ring appear around his neck along with a knife and fork before turning to Zetsu; "As for you my black and white friend I've have a hankering for a salad." Lafreeze said as his teeth ripped through Zetsu's innards before finally swallowing him whole to help recharge his ring slightly.

"**Identity stolen, replication complete Zetsu of Earth you belong to Agent Orange." **The ring said as Zetsu emerged from it much to Obito's shock. Lafreeze even went as afar as devouring all the mass produced white Zetsu's that were hanging from the ceiling of the caverns as well as the tree they were attached to which infuriated Obito to no end.

"DAMN YOU Lafreeze!" He shouted as he fired several jutsu at the alien until eventually he was able to roast some of him with a massive fireball and drain a huge amount of his ring's power by slaying the assimilated corps.

"**Warning: Power levels 15% Consumption required immediately." It announced** when suddenly an explosion rocked the cavern crushing most of their bodies including Obito's who couldn't get away due to overtaxing his Sharingan warping in between dimensions. Lafreeze then picked up one of Obito's fingers and chewed before swallowing it and eating the rest of the carcass.

"_Replicating; Obito Uchiha of Sector 2814. You belong to_..." A pulse shocked the entirety of the Orange Lantern. Its reformed body now quivered and trembled violently. "_You belong_..." Lafreeze's shape deformed again. Its legs dissipated to nothingness and its torso crumbled to the ground. "_You bel_..." The ring's voice filled with static, and the alien construct emitted a screech that no warthog could mimic. "_Frlzzhwsrrsh_." Lafreeze raised its hooved arm high and finally disappeared, leaving only the tangible solid ring floating silently in midair.

"I belong to NO ONE!" An orange shockwave erupted from the ring. The massive pressure doused the burning crimson rage but finished destroying what little remained of the hideout. The broken prison levels collapsed into piles of rubble, and the walls cracked and split open, spilling dirt and soil into the cavern. On the center of the shockwave, the glowing ring reformed its construct Orange Lantern. But instead of Lafreeze, a ghostly figure of Obito Uchiha dressed in a one-piece orange and apricot-tinted black suit smiled wickedly at the sky above. "Yes!" The copy snarled. It cupped its hands together over his chest and seared the symbol of the Orange Lantern ring into its new uniform. As it rose from the remains of the lair, its jarring voice echoed on the valley below he then grabbed the ring and lantern and placed the former in the face of the latter and spoke his oath.

"This power is mine, this is my light.  
Be it in bright of day or black of night.  
I lay claim to all that falls within my sight,  
To take what I want... **That is my right!" **He snarled as he flew off to find a new hideout to create and figure out how to use his ring within a year.

"Soon everything in this world will be mine to command and mine to control." Obito said to himself as he flew off into the night however unbeknownst to him or anyone for that matter something was coming that would be even more terrible than any of them could imagine.

Well that's it for my first new chapter in nearly a month sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been pretty swamped with school, homework, and my grandmother is on her last legs; though to be fair it's a miracle she's lasted as long as she has when she wasn't expected to live past September. Anyway keep her in your thoughts and prayers and read and review folks.


	21. Prophecies Unfold

Chapter 21: Prophecies Unfold

Disclaimer: Warning the following chapter consists of spoilers and material owned by Viz Media, Masashi Kishimoto, DC Comics and Geoff Johns this story is my property covered under the fair rights usage act.

Today was the day that Naruto, Saint Walker, and Jiriaya would finally return from their training trip as they neared the gates of the village _three years since __Naruto left with __Jiraiya on their training trip to get stronger. Now that three years have finally come to an end everyone knew it was time for him to return and resume his role as the Blue lantern of Konoha._

By the village gates Chunin ninja Izumo and Kotetsu were on guard duty relaxing in boredom until they saw three figures walk past them getting their attention, "Hey Kotetsu wasn't that?" Izumo asked.

Kotetsu smiled, "Yup no doubt about it." He replied.

It was Jiraiya, Saint Walker, and Naruto back from their trip. Naruto who was taller now wore black shinobi pants, a blue shirt with white sleeves, and two headbands; one was his original blue headband only instead of the leaf carved on the plate was the blue lantern insignia hidden in his pocket to ensure nobody else would know who he was, the other was a black leaf headband on his forehead . He ran up a pole and stood on top looking out into the village, "Oh man it's so good to be home!" he looked at the Hokage monument noticing an extra head crated in the form of Tsunade, "So they added grandma's head to the monument, nice touch." He said with a smirk.

"Hey Naruto come on we're burning daylight we have to go check in with Tsunade." Jiriaya shouted to him calling him down.

"Alright hold your horses Pervy Sage." Naruto replied causing Walker to chuckle slightly and Pervy Sage…I mean Jiriaya to sweat drop and steam.

"Even after nearly three years of training he still calls me that." Jiriaya groaned to himself.

"Well I did warn you once before Jiriaya that your perverse hobbies would get you into trouble, speaking of which Jiriaya you know Tsunade's going to give you an earful over the marriage battle." Walker said with his usual smile.

"Don't remind me about that Bro Dee please." Jiriaya said as Naruto jumped back down he noticed someone not that far away that looked familiar to him. The person in question was wearing a red blouse, black shorts, a pink apron skirt, black gloves, black long legged sandals, she also had pink hair, and green eyes; as it turned out it was Naruto's teammate and girlfriend Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura over here!" Naruto called out causing the kunoichi to turn around.

"Naruto you're back!" She exclaimed rushing at him and engulfing him in a super strong embrace. "Naruto it's nice to see you again, I've missed you so much." She said as Naruto's face was starting to turn blue from her death grip.

"Sakura could you loosen up I can't breathe." Naruto wheezed causing the Star Sapphire to let go.

"Oh um sorry about that Naruto." Sakura said with a blush on her face.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, I've missed you too by the way." Naruto said with a smile as they walked to the Hokage's mansion but Naruto noticed something was on Sakura's mind that was troubling her. "Are you okay Sakura?" Naruto asked looking at the woman he loved and judging by how tight she embraced just now. "You look like something's troubling you." Naruto said as the two along with Walker and Jiriaya made their way to Tsunade's office.

"Huh, oh listen I'll tell you after we report to Tsunade if that's alright." Sakura said.

"Okay that's fine." Naruto replied. When they reached the door to her office Sakura was getting ready to knock on it when she heard random screams of pain coming from the other side along with some objects being broken.

What was happening on the other side of the door was basically Jiriaya getting his ass kicked by Tsunade for foolishly making that promise to the leader of Nadeshiko in regards to the marriage duel between Shizuka and Naruto. Naruto, Sakura, and Saint Walker just winced at the sound of Jiriaya being pummeled into the floor, him screaming in agony as Tsunade had beat him within an inch of his life before calming herself down and turning to the door. "Come in." She said as the trio entered the office as Naruto gave his usual greeting to the Fifth Hokage.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade, long time no…." He said before Tsunade's fist cut him off and sent him into the wall. "….see" He finished before getting back up.

"Naruto how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Tsunade asked him.

"How many times have I asked you when you're going to drop that disguise?" Naruto mumbled but Tsunade heard him.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked brandishing her fist with a vein bulging on her head.

"Uh, nothing Granny I didn't say anything." Naruto said out of fear.

"That's what I thought you said." Tsunade replied.

You know Naruto I was expecting you to cause the Hokage a headache after you met with her not right now." A voice said from the window revealing it to be Naruto's sensei Kakashi Hatake.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, great to see you again, by the way I have a little gift for you." Naruto said presenting a box to Kakashi who hesitantly took it from him and slowly opened it only to be blinded by a bright light which dimmed down to reveal a blue/green hard back book, with a human in a thinking position and several small universal no symbols on the front cover.

"It….can't…..be…this, is…" Kakashi said too stunned for words at what he was holding in his hand was none other than the first installment in his favorite novel series in the past three years on the cover the title read; "Make out Tactics."

"Yep, it's the first new installment in the make out series in three years." Naruto said before adding his two cents in. "I didn't find it interesting and for that matter neither did Walker sensei or Brother Warth." Naruto muttered while Jiriaya looked miffed in the corner.

"He has no sense of literary taste, besides that one hasn't reached major publishers yet." Jiriaya muttered. After the debriefing, Naruto and Sakura were allowed to leave but as they left Naruto looked over to Sakura his eyes telling her he wanted to discuss something, nodding in understanding Sakura followed him as they flew out to Hokage monument and landed on the fourth's head.

"Sakura what's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto while you were gone I had this nightmare involving the Blackest Night and the possibility of a 4th Great ninja war." Sakura said as she started to breakdown in tears as the nightmare had been bothering her for a while. "I didn't think about it much at first but as the weeks passed it became more and more intense." Sakura explained going into to further detail as to what she saw even claiming that one of the tailed beasts specifically the two-tailed hell cat getting a supercharge and turning all of the dead into her slaves. To say that Naruto was shocked was an understatement but on the other hand he did remember hearing something along those lines during his time on Odym.

_**Flashback**_

_**(18 months into the training trip)**_

_**Planet Odym Galactic Sector 2682**_

_**Saint Walker had brought Naruto and Jiriaya to the home world of the Blue Lantern Corps to aid Naruto with his lantern training as there he met the leaders of the Blue Lantern Corps. One was a short blue old man wearing a white tunic with the blue lantern insignia on it and gray hair that baled up at the top of his head named Ganthet, the other was a female of the same description except her hair was done in a topknot, her name was Sayd former guardians of the universe before they were banished from OA along side them was the only other Blue Lantern aside from Saint Walker and Naruto himself, he was an alien elephant man named Brother Warth from sector 0002.**_

_**Once that was done, **__**the two Guardians of Hope sat Naruto down and told him everything that they knew as former members of the self-appointed Guardians of the Universe. All about Nekron, the emotional spectrum, every secret the Guardians on Oa kept were laid bare as well as explaining everything about why hope was vital to the continuation of life. By the time they finished, three days had passed.**_

_**Naruto thought about something that puzzled him; "Say Ganthet, if Nekron was able to breach my world what would happen?" He asked the aged former Oan smiled at the question.**_

"_**You need not to worry young Naruto, we found out if he did his power and authority would be transferred over to one of the tailed beasts to be exact the two-tails." Ganthet answered to which Naruto nodded his head when suddenly another blue ring which was shot out of the central power battery for no reason and ended up hitting Jiriaya in the back of his head while he was talking with Brother Warth. **_

"_**Ouch! Who threw that?" Jiriaya asked.**_

"_**Jiriaya the Gallant; you have the power to instill great hope." The ring said before slipping on to Jiriaya's left ring finger and changing the color of his attire and slapping the Blue lantern insignia on the back of his coat. "Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps." The ring as Naruto just stared at his perverted mentor with a sweat drop. **_

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked him with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay Sakura, I was just thinking back to something; but the point is I think I know why the Akatsuki are after me and the other Jinchuriki." Naruto said.

"You do why?" Sakura asked.

"Well from what my ring has been showing me they plan to fuse the nine tailed beasts back into its original form and then use the moon as the means to cast an eternal Genjutsu on the world." Naruto explained which shocked Sakura.

"Original form Naruto what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well according to the old legends the Sage of the Six Paths fought a something called the ten tailed beast and managed to seal it's chakra within himself while imprisoning its body within the moon, but even he knew that this was a temporary solution to the problem so as death was about to claim him, he used a jutsu to split the ten tails chakra into nine separate entities known as the tailed beasts. I've already asked Kurama about it and he said it was true that he and other tailed beasts were once one whole beast." Naruto said causing Sakura to gasp and given what she heard about the two-tails and shuddered nervously until Naruto embraced her.

"Well let's just hope that things will work out in the end." Naruto said as Sakura nodded and returned the embrace they then sat down and looked to the stars in the night sky hoping the future would be one of peace and harmony.

Meanwhile out in the deserts of Suna two figures were making their way towards the hidden Sand village; one was a blonde haired man with mouths on his hands, a cybernetic implant in his left eye as a means of escaping Genjutsu, and on his forehead was a slashed Iwagakure headband. His partner was a hunchback of some kind but both individuals had one thing in common they wore black cloaks (A/N: Though personally I think that the cloaks are more of a navy blue shade but that's just me) they were to members of the Akatsuki named Deidara and Sasori and their goal at the moment was to infiltrate the sand and capture the vessel of Shukaku Gaara of the Desert.

**Finally after five months I'm back to work on this story for those wondering where I was, I've been busy with school, then there's the fact that my Grandmother passed away in February and thus I had to go to her funeral in NYC, and most recently my dad had to have hernia surgery on his gut. Anyway next time Gaara is the first target of Akatsuki as they begin to make their move can Gaara stop them? Read and review to find out.**


End file.
